<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The only salvation by annetzita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448991">The only salvation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetzita/pseuds/annetzita'>annetzita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Child Death, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Frieza (Dragon Ball) Being an Asshole, Genius Bulma Briefs, Rough Sex, Surprise Kissing, Tears, Tender Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetzita/pseuds/annetzita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is not enough to tell only the truth, it is better to show the cause of falsehood" Her life was bathed in drops of lies. Now, Bulma, being one of the strongest beings in the universe, must face being that he deceived her all this time.<br/>Alternative Universe</p><p>*   Yap!  I have created a fanfic with a Bulma being stronger than Vegeta and being Frieza´s adopted daughter I know sounds crazy but everything is available in AU.  I have combined all powers in this fanfic( just for Bulma). This time she will have the behavior as Vegeta( but not the same of course).*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Chi-Chi, Bulma Briefs/Frieza, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>


</p>
<p>Saving her, was all he had to do right now, she had to save his daughter. Not for her sake, but for the sake of the planet, the universe, and of course that of her little girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just 3 days after giving birth to a beautiful baby with turquoise hair and eyes of the same color; the Cold empire attacked them. They all knew why, he would not leave without obtaining or taking away his little girl, she knew that he was here only for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her people, her army, her relatives, all were sacrificing to protect them because they knew very well that by allowing him to take the princess they would be condemning the entire universe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her daughter, her most precious treasure, had been born with an immense power that surpassed the Saiyans, all races, and of course the most powerful, the ice-jin. An angelic creature, delicate, beautiful, fragile ... she was in danger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> She had to save her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a mistake to let the universe know that she was pregnant. But her deep and huge mistake was to let them know the potential that her newborn had. Maybe it was because she wanted to spread fear to her enemies or maybe the envy she would generate in her allies. How selfish she had been, she hadn't even thought about the consequences such a revelation would bring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She regretted a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now he was running in the darkness of the forest, without having the faintest idea where she was; fleeing the palace to save his daughter and prevent her from being in the hands of that monster. She knew perfectly well that he would make her, turn her into a demon, someone vile without feelings. It doesn't matter if she died trying, he deserved it for not thinking about the serious consequences she was generating for his daughter. She only had to find the cave for the witches to take care of his little girl, and keep her away for as long as necessary; She knew she could trust them, after all, she was raised there, she had to save her and avoid a severe tragedy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flooded in her thoughts, she stumbled over something.- Ah! - She fell, but it prevented her little girl from hurting herself. Fear and terror ran through her blood. she was in the dark of the forest, seeing absolutely nothing. She couldn't even remember exactly where the cave was, the one she knew perfectly well as a little girl. Perhaps age was damaging his memory; She doubted it, she was sure it was the state she was in. She had to find the cave as fast as she could. She could feel it, he was there, far away but he was there. She needed to get as far away from him as she can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had to get up, ignore all the pain she was feeling, and run for her little girl's life. She had to find the witches, they could help her. However, all hope vanished when she saw who was in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frieza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wouldn't do that dear." He approached her slowly. "You're only delaying the inevitable." There he was, the most hideous being he had ever met in his life. In front of him, speaking with that voice that caused him chills and the protagonist of his most terrible nightmares. - Give me that beauty you have in your arms, dear. I promise you that it will be in good hands and you will not regret it.-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It began to approach with more speed; she needed to get away from him as quickly as possible and find a way out now! "Never! Don't even think about touching it and if you still try, it will be on my corpse! I'll fight until my last breath if necessary! ”She knew she couldn't fight like this, not in that state, but she would try for his daughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> A ghoulish laugh came out of his mouth, echoing throughout the dark forest. "Well, it's a shame it ends this way, you don't give me a choice." I knew what I was going to do, I needed to act or it would be too late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was now or never.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With her right hand she formed a white ball, with her power and her white magic, she knew she was not strong enough but she needed to take time for the witches to come and help her. Maybe together they can at least knock him out for a while. Without thinking twice, she threw a ball of power towards her enemy, but it easily dodged. Regardless of her state, she began to form more balls but also easily dodged them. Damn it, she thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew she had no escape. Her power did not compare to his. She needed something stronger, something that would stand out and say that she was in danger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt defeat coming, she was afraid of losing it. She didn't want it, not her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She began to cry uncontrollably, like never before. She felt a swirl of emotions inside her, a force that took hold of her and she screamed to get out. She began to tremble and with it the trees and plants around her. She felt like she was losing her mind and how her daughter began to cry incessantly. She tried to control herself, asked her mind to stop; but she can't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And without taking it anymore, she screamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A monstrous scream, which even caused Frieza himself a bit of shiver, and which expelled a power with a red light that drove his enemy far enough away. It took three seconds for her to come to herself. Realizing what she did, she took advantage of that distance and began to run, she ignored the pain in his legs, time was all she had in her favor. But just when she was going to get to the place where the witches could help her, someone grabbed her and shot a ki beam at her right arm. Damaging her arm completely and preventing her from using her power again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damn, she was sorry for being weak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frieza for his side was a little impatient, he thought this was going to be quick but he was wrong.- “I’m surprised by your power, dear. It is not expected that your daughter has magnificent power” - He approached her, watching her recoil and moan painfully. The girl was already crying like never before and as much as she loved and fascinated the power of that creature, she hated those noises.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had to put an end to this once and for all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have tried to be patient with you damn earthlings! You should thank me that I will not destroy your planet by taking your princess".She sighed heavily.  "Don't worry, my dear. I will take care that your daughter is raised in the most correct way possible, you will thank me in the future". He paused and feigning interest asked. "What did you say her name was? Bulma, right? Well, it will be the only thing that will remain in her  I assure you, take that as an appreciation of mine, dear. Now give me the girl and let's get this over with. ”He continued to advance, to the point where she had no escape. Little did she care about the groans of pain and the blood that ran down her right arm, she just wanted to take the girl and start her plan at once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No ... please, I beg you, don't take her, please don't hurt her”. He kept crawling until he collided with a wall. He could see her face in terror at it, he couldn't help but smile under his breath, now he had no escape. Perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But darling, if the damage is the last thing I would do to that treasure. Don't be stubborn and give it to me before the next wound is on your head”. His patience was running out, he was sure that if the pathetic queen continued like this, he wouldn't mind killing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bunny couldn't believe it. Frieza had her trapped, she needed help. Kamisama, someone saves her. “No, please, don't come near, please!”. There it was, a few inches from her. And just at the least expected moment, she tried to snatch her daughter from her - No! Leave it, please don't take it! - Not caring about the pain in her right arm, she pulled her from the arm where she was holding her little girl, she tried to use her magic but, in doing so, she grabbed her left arm and bent it. Now she had two injured arms. This was her end.- Ahhh! - She fell, crawled and begged - Please, have mercy, I beg you, don't take her away .- She said in pain. She felt like her world was going to fall apart at any moment, if she took her daughter she didn't know what she would do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mercy is what I am having now my dear, you should be grateful that I have not killed you or annihilated this planet." He could see how he looked with total disgust at his daughter that he now held in his arms. This brat to stop being so talkative and stop whining for a damn time. Freeza looked at the woman who was looking at him with pleading eyes and moaning in pain. "Don't worry dear, I'll take care of her like never before, now with permission." -Not caring about her condition, he opened a portal and disappeared from the place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it was in that same instant that his world completely left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ No! Nooooo! Friezzar! ” Shee screamed and cried uncontrollably, scaring all the animals in the forest. Those who silently witnessed the brutal event.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A woman was crying in the darkness of the forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was crying because her little girl was taken away. Time was not necessary to know if he could get to love her because, in that same moment when she saw her and held her in her arms, she fell madly in love with his daughter. It was that at just three days old, she had to go out of her way to take care of her little girl, protect her from all evil and ward off anyone who stood in her way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was at the same moment that he found out that she was pregnant that she loved her. Without the need to see it; her motherly love for her was immediately formed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it was that love that, now, caused her pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frieza had taken his daughter, snatched her from his arms, and took who knows where. A ruthless being who took advantage of his status and the difference in powers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She failed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Failed as a woman; as queen, by allowing the princess to be in danger; failed as a wife.</p>
<p>But most of all, she failed as a mother. Something that she would never forgive in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi guys! It's me Annetzita.<br/>In this chapter, we´ll see what´s the plan that Frieza has to Bulma and what he´s gonna do with her. Also what happened with queen Bunny after Frieza took her away her daughter.<br/>Hope you enjoy this chapter<br/>Love u &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had succeeded; finally, he had in his arms the most powerful creature that could have existed in the universe, he finally had her. And nothing better than having her just like a baby, he had to admit that she was a beauty despite being a newborn, there was no doubt that when she was grown up she would be extremely beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>He was dying to see her grow, dying to see how she used that power to his advantage, destroying planets, families, empires, and of course dying to see how they would kneel before her and tremble with fear. She would not only give him more planets, but she would also give him slaves of various races, power, riches, and of course, pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>But to achieve all this he had to form her in the most correct way possible, prevent those earthly feelings such as love and affection from influencing her, he had to turn her into a killing machine, without feelings, although of course, he would only allow her to have those feelings and emotions such as hatred, anger, pleasure, and others, he would make sure that it is so. In the meantime, she would have to make sure to find the necessary witches to train her properly, happily her soldiers are taking care of that. When she has obtained enough power she would kill them since they would be unnecessary from there, the witches of course would have to be black, those who with their evil and their black magic manage to obtain an exquisite power.</p><p> </p><p>He would make her his successor, of course, he would not stay ruling half of the universe all his life, that is why he had also kidnapped her, there was no one better than her, with her education and training she would be worthy of ruling his empire. And nothing better than to see how she herself would be in charge of annihilating her kind and of course those disgusting monkeys, Saiyans. He had offered King Vegeta the opportunity to train his eldest son but the idiot rejected his offer, if it were not for the fact that days later the queen of the Briefs dynasty had announced her pregnancy and the magnificent power that her daughter would have, would have eliminated all Saiyans just by lifting their fingertip, they should be grateful. Prince Vegeta had impressive potential, it was for that reason that he wanted to train him, nothing better than starting his training with 5 years and making him one of his best soldiers, however, it does not compare with the power of the creature he had at this moment, who would imagine that she would be stronger than the prince, even probably stronger than himself. The girl had extraordinary potential, even he was surprised to see that he surpassed Captain Ginyu in strength, without a doubt he made the best choice he could have made in his life.</p><p> </p><p>-Lord Frieza, we have collected the necessary witches for a girl, the best of their kind, my lord- Zarbon, his most loyal soldier, mentioned, advancing to his side and admiring the landscape that right now was in chaos.</p><p> </p><p>- Excellent soldier Zarbon, take care of bringing them to my office later, their obligations will be explained to them. By the way, make sure that in 5 minutes we take off from this planet, I can't stand being with these earthlings anymore.</p><p> </p><p>-Don't worry my lord, with your permission.- With that, he left the room and went to look for the witches so they could have the honor of talking with Lord Frieza.</p><p> </p><p>He felt how the ship began to take off, they would finally leave this horrendous planet. Staying a few more minutes made him sick. He knew that by stealing his daughter he would be declaring war on one of the strongest and most powerful races in the universe, however, he would already see a way to get rid of them, in fact, no one would know exactly where they were going. He already imagined how the queen would be suffering for the loss of her beloved daughter, looking for her over the years, making alliances with the other races to defeat him, this made him smile maliciously. He was the Great Frieza and he always got what he wanted. The stupid queen could make millions of alliances, it is more, not surprising that they will ally with the Saiyans, he was aware that both races hated him because he had taken the most precious thing from both of them, however, nothing compared to him or his army, nothing and no one. He looked at the baby in his arms, it had taken him a long time to shut her up. He looked around his side when they entered his room.</p><p> </p><p>-My lord, I have brought the five best black witches on the planet - He mentioned teaching the 5 witches who were at his side, they all knelt before him.</p><p> </p><p>- If I may, Lord Frieza. My colleagues and I would be very honored to comply with what you tell us. You have done us a favor by freeing us from that hell, the queen has kept us imprisoned all these years for the type of magic we do - Said one of the witches, she had curly red hair, with white skin with freckles on her nose and some green eyes that conveyed a cold look. He wondered if all witches were attractive.</p><p> </p><p>"I am surprised by the last thing you said, my dear." Take that as an appreciation of mine. - She turned towards them showing the bundle she had in her arms. - As you can see, in my arms I have nothing more and nothing less than Princess Bulma Briefs, I have done her a favor by snatching her from her family, no one would take better care of her than me. And of course no one better than you would give him a phenomenal workout. What I mean is, I have brought you here to train Princess Bulma in the best possible way, if one of you refuses, I will eliminate you immediately.</p><p> </p><p>-It would be an honor to train you, Lord Frieza. - Mentioned another witch a little fearful, who had jet black hair, olive skin, and gray eyes, also attractive. - You have done well by choosing the 5 best witches on the planet, we have no doubts that with our teaching, Princess Bulma will be the most powerful person in the universe. We are more than honored to do that.</p><p> </p><p>- Excellent, dear. I want the 5 to know that I am being very rigorous and demanding when giving them this obligation. I also want you to know that apart from training her, you will take care of her with your life, if one of you fails, you will die.</p><p> </p><p>- Don't worry about that, my lord. Rest assured that we will take care of him even if it costs our lives- Another witch mentioned, it was obvious that he was the oldest of all, however, he was also very attractive. She had blue eyes, platinum blonde hair, and very pale skin. - Anything does not hesitate to let us know, my lord.</p><p> </p><p>- Splendid. Zarbon takes care of giving the best comforts to these beautiful witches - He observed them and studied them one by one. - Don't worry, tomorrow they will start with their obligations. They can retire, Zarbon accompanies them to their rooms.</p><p> </p><p>-Yes my lord- With this, he waited for all the witches to leave the room and accompanied them.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't wait any longer, the day would finally come where the universe would burn under his eyes, where everyone would kneel before him. He looked at the girl in his arms and smiled evilly.</p><p> </p><p>"You, my treasure, will be the most powerful being that the universe has ever seen. You will be feared by all, those who hear your name will die of fear. You will destroy the entire universe and you will do it only for and for me."</p>
<hr/><p>Planet Earth</p><p> </p><p>He took her, took his little girl. Her daughter, such a helpless and beautiful being, was now in the arms of that ruthless damn. She hated him, she hated him with all her soul, she hated him for what he was going to do to her little girl. She had let down her kingdom, her people, her planet, her husband ... What would she say to him? She didn't deserve to be queen, she didn't deserve to be recognized as one of the best witches on the planet, not when she couldn't even have prevented Frieza from taking his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>She cried with anger, with frustration, she cried for being so weak, she cried for the loss of her daughter. Frieza was going to pay, he would pay for every second he kept her away from his side, he would pay for every act of evil he taught his daughter, he would pay for everything.</p><p> </p><p>She would get his daughter, Bulma back, even if she spent years and years looking for her, she was going to get her. She would form alliances, protect planets, provide technology, power, wealth to get her daughter back.</p><p> </p><p>Tears flowed incessantly from her beautiful and fine face, those beautiful blue eyes that previously conveyed joy and happiness were contaminated with a deadly sadness. She couldn't even wipe her tears from how damaged her arms were, it hurt, yes, but nothing hurt more than knowing that her daughter had been taken away. That wavy blonde hair that shone like sunlight was now stained with dirt and blood. She felt anger, rage. She felt a force that she had never experienced, a force that needed to be expelled from her being. And without taking it anymore, she released him.</p><p> </p><p>-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO !! - She released an unimaginable force with a desperate cry, those screams that express pain, suffering and break your soul just by hearing it. If only he had released that power to stop Frieza. She felt how the world froze before his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Panchy!” She listened to her husband, her king. She couldn't even see him. How could she look him in the eye and tell him that she couldn't protect her daughter? She felt herself approaching with a group of soldiers, all agitated. "Panchy, my love." He approached her and hugged her, hugging her with such delicacy to avoid any more pain in her thin arms.</p><p> </p><p>"I failed, he took her. I couldn't protect her, he took Bulma." She cried in his arms, she cried so hard and heartbreaking that anyone who heard her would break into pieces. - Forgive me, forgive me, I tried everything, I used my power to protect her, I ...</p><p> </p><p>-Shh darling, you don't have to ask me for forgiveness. You did what you could, you protected her until your last breath.- He was silent for a few seconds.-I promise you that we will get her back that way, after years we will do it, whatever the cost we will have her back with us.-He consoled her,  wanted to immense to cry like his wife, he knew the moment he heard her heartbreaking cry that his daughter was gone, he would cry his departure when he is in the castle, for the moment he had to console his companion</p><p> </p><p>-Majesty! -Both kings turned to the person who called them, they were surprised to find Chinen with scratches and bloodstains.- Majesty.- He breathed for a second.-Frieza's soldiers have taken and freed the black witches.</p><p> </p><p>Both kings felt their hearts stop beating for a moment, they had freed the black witches and taken them along with their daughter. The very miserable was going to send to take care of his daughter at the hands of those ruthless witches, those who with their black magic managed to turn a beautiful angel into a terrifying demon. They felt that they had definitely lost him because no matter how much they recovered their daughter, they could not change their way of being, those witches were going to fill him with evil, they would make him commit unforgivable sins, they would contaminate him For the first time they felt defeated.</p><p> </p><p>Now if all was lost, they had condemned the entire universe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys! I have read the reviews u sent to me. I´m so glad you really enjoyed the chapter.<br/>Also, I´m gonna post another one fanfic, which I have created for an event from my school, it's based on this time, quarantine, but I would like u to read it first and tell me how was for u, Of course, it has Vegebul but at the ending.<br/>The next chapter will be 17 years after. Don´ worry it won´t be late.<br/>Hope u guys to enjoy this chapter and give me more reviews, all of them are welcome<br/>Love u &lt;3, Annetzita</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, guys, as I said in Chapter one It has passed 17 years and we're gonna see what happened with Bulma. And finally, Vegeta appears!  Hope you really enjoyed chapter 1. <br/>Love u &lt;3, Annetzita</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-17 years later-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was the most powerful in the entire universe, there was no doubt, everyone feared her. Just hearing her name all trembled in fear, in fear of being dead, no one looked her in the eyes because no one was worthy of looking at her, only her father and only some of her most powerful soldiers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who would have imagined that at just 17 years old he had already surpassed Zarbon, one of his father's most loyal soldiers. She had to admit that he was very handsome because of the masculine features that he possessed but he was not her type, something told her he preferred the male sex, whatever it was she did not care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During all these years he had annihilated more than a thousand species, some for fun others because they simply did not decide to cooperate with the deal that his father had offered them, poor stupid creatures, sometimes it is better to cooperate so as not to suffer the consequences. She had killed thousands of families, children, animals. She had done them a favor because sooner or later they were going to die, in fact, they should thank them for having been killed by her, by Bulma. Well, they would have the chance, maybe when I find them walking through hell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right now she was training with the witches who took care of her since she barely had memory, she remembered that at first there were five, out of nowhere two of them disappeared with time. It was a shame she had caught them a little affection, they had surely died on a mission his father had ordered, how pathetic. In itself, she should thank them since it is because of them that she is where she is, she would take care of doing it at some point, in a place where his father would not see him because he always said that he should not thank anyone other than himself since He had saved her and gave her life. The last time she thanked someone, was an alien, the poor creature was killed by a ki beam fired by her father. He had mentioned to her that she shouldn't thank anyone unless it's him,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Do not get distracted! - Claire punched him in the face but dodged it easily - If it weren't for the warning I gave you, I would have hit you by now. - With his left hand he formed a ball of black power and threw it quickly towards her - Avoid it if you can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-She has! Avoid it, if you can. - Avoiding that ball will touch him, with him black magic she grabbed it with his two hands and turned it towards him. She had perfected her technique, not only working with magic power balls but also with ki balls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Don't underestimate me, dear. After all, I created it. - When the magic ball was about to hurt her, she closed her eyes, grabbed it with her two hands, and turned it into smoke. She saw how Bulma was surprised and took advantage of that moment of distraction to make her fall. - She launched a ray of magic with ki on her left leg but just when he touched her, she disappeared. -What the hell ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And I'm the one who deceives the enemy, that's why I always win." She appeared behind her, grabbed her head, turned her into a wolf, and pulled her away from her as far as possible. She turned to Fyare and Casskra, now the fun began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-It's about time Bulma, we thought you were going to put us aside.- Fyare said, who looked at Casskra- Now! .- They both began to launch ki rays from their eyes, it was one of their best techniques, with their hands they moved the rays towards Bulma, no rays would go unnoticed, those that Bulma managed to avoid moving them towards her direction. This time they weren't going to make it so easy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fyare and Casskra were better, after all, it was not that Claire did not contribute anything, she only helped her with her warm-up, after all, age was already beginning to affect her, for that reason she also did not want to fight with her anymore and turned her into a Wolf . It wasn't that he cared about her well-being, if she got sick, her warm-up wouldn't be the same anymore. Although she knew that turning her into a wolf would make her more agile and faster than she was before, it would certainly be fun to catch her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ki rays chased her everywhere, she dodged them but they always came back to her, she always suffered from that technique but she promised herself not this time. She took advantage of the moment where the lightning did not hit her and moved her hands in a circle towards the lightning, it was going to disappear when she felt Claire jump towards her, damn she had forgotten it. Now she was cornered, she had no way out. Damn, she didn't want to use this technique but she was forced, first killed before being defeated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Irtegus materius siberian! - She collapsed all the ki beams and strongly pushed the three witches. She didn't want to use this technique but she had no choice, she never loses a battle, even in training. The downside of this technique is that it used more than half of her power and left her almost without energy, but the more she uses it, the less energy she will use, or so she thought. She felt like her legs were weak, another consequence of using this technique. His body couldn't take it anymore and he collapsed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Bulma! -The three witches shouted, got up as best they could, and grabbed her, preventing her body from hitting the floor.- You are foolish! You know how dangerous this technique can be for you.- Casskra said, like Claire, who had already returned to her usual form was very protective of Bulma although she tried not to show it so much, the last time one of them showed a sign of affection towards Bulma was killed by Frieza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hold her tight." Fyare closed his eyes for a moment, placed his hands in front of Bulma, and with his magic he transmitted energy generating a layer of magic to wrap around her. I would lose energy but not enough to be weak.- If you help it would be much better, don't you think?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah yes." Claire and Casskra did the same and transmitted energy to him until the moment where Bulma opened her eyes. All three stopped with relief. "You gave us a great scare, you foolish girl." Next time tell us to stop and deal with it .- Claire mentioned, without a doubt, Bulma was as proud as she was powerful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmph, as if that would ever weigh." Bulma said. "I never give up in a battle." She got up and looked at them. "Thank you very much." She said in a very low voice, almost whispering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Silly girl .- Fyare approached her and shook her hair .- Now, you think if we are going to change and then go to eat, I understand that your father wants to talk to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Hmph, you guys are going to change. I'll go talk to my father. - That said, she withdrew and went to the room where her father was. She wondered what he wanted now, she had already pleased him as his father had wanted days ago. She disliked practicing that act on him a little, but the last time she refused, he punished her for days. While she might be strong but her father was much stronger than her, she tried not to think too much about what happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He came to the royal hall and knocked before entering, he waited until he heard his father telling him to enter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Father." She bowed to him. "Fyare told me you want to talk to me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-That's it , my treasure.- He turned to her and approached.- As you will see my dear, it has been 3 days since you turned 17 and I have made the decision to send you on a mission that I am sure you will love.- He caressed her face gently .- The planet where you will go is a bit far but that will not be an inconvenience for you, the planet is called SARS .- He lowered his caress gently to his chest.- I know you will end the entire race, it will take time but you will exterminate them , of that I'm sure . And as an appreciation of mine, I will allow you to choose one of them as your pet but please try not to get too attached to it. Or else the same thing will happen as last time. "He raised his gaze, showing his blood-colored eyes and saw hers, two beautiful blue-sky-blue gems." Please don't disappoint me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Disappointing you would be the last thing I would do, father. I will gladly eliminate the entire race, it shouldn't take me a week. - She smiled wickedly, killing was another of the things he enjoyed the most. His father could not be better in that regard, he was going to allow him to bring a pet. This time he would make sure not to be so fond of the creature. "Trust me, Father."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-I have always done it my dear.- He smiled with more evil, impossible- When you return, a ceremony will be held in your name, daughter. Your seventeenth birthday deserves to be celebrated as long as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- I appreciate it, father. If you allow me, I need to change and then go to eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Oh, of course, dear, come on.- She walked away and signaled to the soldier to open the door.- It is possible this time I will not eat with you, I will be preparing and making sure that the ceremony goes perfect.- He accompanies her. - And don't forget that you leave tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Impossible not to forget it, father." He bowed and left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was dying to leave that planet and select the creature that would be his pet, from there he would be in charge of eliminating his race. Of course, without him seeing it because if it happened, she would end up making a scandal and crying like a baby, and in the end she would end up killing him for not taking so much tantrum. Besides she needed to break free, the events that have happened lately have been overwhelming her all this time. Especially those caused by her father. While she could release frustration in her training but did not want the witches to witness everything that was going on in her mind, it would make her look weak and she was not. I would try to leave as early as possible.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Since Frieza took his daughter, nothing has been the same in the palace, especially with the queen. Those blue eyes that once conveyed joy, love, and happiness now expressed a filthy emptiness. At first, he did everything, she sent for her on all possible planets, formed alliances with the other races, offered technology in exchange for being told or searched for information about the whereabouts of his daughter, she did everything she even tried to devise a plan to go to the ice planet and get your daughter back. But they knew that they were not strong enough to defeat him and as the years went by, that hope diminished, however, she never gave up. If there was one thing that characterized the Briefs dynasty, it was that they never gave up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three days ago his daughter turned 17 years old. 17 years have passed without knowing anything about her, without seeing her, without touching her, without feeling her. Every day she reproached herself for how stupid she had been to let the entire universe know about her pregnancy, if only she hadn't mentioned anything and kept her mouth shut, maybe everything would have been different. She remembered when Chinen had told her that Freeza's soldiers had freed the black witches, her world fell apart. She knew what those witches were capable of, she didn't even want to imagine the horrendous things they would teach her daughter, or maybe they already taught her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How much it hurt, it hurt to know that he had lost everything about his daughter. She couldn't have any more daughters, she didn't want to, not when she hadn't even been able to protect her little girl. Every day she witnessed how her people did everything possible to revive her because they too had been affected by the fact that the only heir to the throne had been abducted. However, the most affected was her husband, although he did not show it, he knew that he suffered like her, she heard him cry every day in his private room for the departure of his daughter. She tried to spend most of her time conducting experiments that could help her people yet she knew how much they suffered inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right now they were in the spaceship going to the planet Vegeta, another of the planets that had been Frieza's victims, unfortunately, that victim was the Saiyan queen, she never knew the true reason why Frieza killed her, however, his death also It had affected her a lot, she was one of her closest friends and she was sure that if it weren't for the damn lizard taking her daughter she would be engaged to Prince Vegeta. The prince had his character like any man but she knew he was a good person, without a doubt she would have made a beautiful couple with his daughter. He would even have given her some very strong and beautiful grandchildren.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was her first time she  went to the planet, as she had heard, the planet Vegeta was beautiful in various geographical and structural aspects, how wonderful. She knew that visiting that planet would distract her or prevent her from continuing to think about her lost daughter, that's what she believed. Quite apart from going as a visit, they were going to sign an alliance treaty, her husband had communicated with King Vegeta, agreeing to support each other technologically. Saiyans could be a strength but Earthlings were power and intelligence. It was time to form an alliance and prepare to attack Frieza, she knew that if both races fought against Frieza the chances of defeating him would be high, although the possible problem would be her daughter he would already devise a plan for her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Everything had gone perfectly according to plan. 17 years later he had finally made her one of the powerful in the entire universe, not only that but also one of the most intelligent. Some inconveniences had occurred during that period of time, however, he knew how to fix it so that she would understand his lesson, and if she did not, he was in charge of giving her a punishment so that she finally learned. Maybe it wasn't his blood but she was completely his. And while she is alive, she would do whatever he wanted with her, she would drive away everyone who will teach her pathetic feelings such as love or affection, it is more, she would eliminate anyone close to her other than just to fight, well apart from being smart and strong, she was very beautiful with a splendid body and all that was only hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My Lord." Zarbon interrupted him from his thoughts. "I came to warn you that Bulma has already departed for the planet SARS." He looked up at him. "I was wondering if we now take the next step as agreed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Of course, soldier Zarbon.- He said from his chair.- We will leave for planet Vegeta, I understand that the pathetic earthly kings are going to ally with the Saiyans to reinforce each other, ha.- He laughed softly, I knew that for More than the stupid queen allies with the Saiyans they could not defeat him, never .- I guess in two days they would already be in Vegeta-sai, we will arrive just to give them the wonderful surprise.- He mentioned I was dying to see the faces of terror and anger of the earthly kings, and of course, he longed to once again witness the vengeful gaze of King Vegeta and his son. Another reason why he had sent Bulma to the planet SARS was to prevent her from knowing that she was going to see the monkeys and her unknown parents, which would put her at risk and she would not allow herself to do so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Yes, my lord. With your permission, I am withdrawing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was eager to see the surprised faces that the kings would make, causing the feeling of terror, anger, revenge, and fear in people was another of the things he loved to do. He was dying to imagine all the ways Queen Panchy would react to seeing the person who took his daughter from him in front of him. He would really enjoy tormenting her psychologically. And not to mention the brute monkeys, seeing how they killed him with their eyes and tried to contain themselves from fighting him because they knew they would lose was hilarious. It would certainly be a very interesting meeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi guys,it's annetzita.<br/>In the last chapter 17 years later have passed since Frieza took away Bulma from her mother, and we have seen what really happened to Buma and what's the plan that Frieza has to her. This time is Vegeta´s appear ( I've been waiting for this) just not him, all his family( but not his mother and Tarble). Saiyajins and earthlings are allies! Cannot wait to see more.  And finally, Chi-Chi appears! What will be the relation between her and Bulma?<br/>Hope u liked the last chapter, as I said all reviews are welcome.<br/>Love u &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To be the strongest, to be the strongest of all, that was his only goal. He had to become the legendary as soon as possible; to finally defeat the cursed lizard of Freeza, to free his people, the other races, and also avenge the death of his late mother. He still remembered that day, as much as he wanted to erase it from his mind, he could not and did not want to. The death of his mother was one of the reasons why he always trained until he could no longer, that and the humiliation that Freeza gave his people, his father, and him. He would kill him, there was no doubt that he would achieve it, God and how much he would enjoy doing it, he would do it slowly and painfully, he would have no mercy; He would kill him the same way he killed his mother.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that Freeza kidnapped the daughter of the queen of planet Earth because of the immense power she possessed; the desperate mother spent years searching for her and never found information about her daughter's whereabouts. He felt sorry for her, maybe after killing the lizard, he would seek out and get his daughter back, just as compensation for everything the king and queen did for their planet and their mother( he thought that). She would meet them today in the evening to sign the treaty of alliance, in which both would protect and help each other against the threat of possible war or enemy. If there was something that caught the attention of the earthlings, it was the curious power that emerged; It was different from the power possessed by the Saiyans, their power was mental, generating magic with the type of soul they had, He wasn't going to deny that they were strong; however, their race was stronger than they. The only ones who surpassed his father's power were the kings, analyzing things, he was not surprised that Freeza took his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>-Vegeta! I finally found you, your father is crazy because you are not yet ready to receive the kings in the main room! - Kakarrot interrupted his thoughts. It was his right hand, he was born a third-class warrior because of the pathetic level of fighting he possessed as a brat; But over the years he showed that this did not define him as a Saiyajin, becoming one of the strongest elite warriors. He was strong, yes, but sometimes he was a real idiot.</p><p> </p><p>-What did I tell you not to interrupt me when I'm training, insect! - He replied with annoyance, maybe Kakarrot could be one of the people he trusted the most, but that was no excuse to exceed his behavior with him. - Next time, I will give you a blow that will leave you for several days in the recovery tank.</p><p> </p><p>"Haha, sorry Vegeta." He mentioned scratching the back of his head. "Your father has been insisting that you go to the main room so he can be present when signing the alliance with the kings."</p><p> </p><p>- Hmph, I know bug. You didn't have to repeat it to me- He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his right arm and left the training room heading to his room, being followed by Kakarrot.- Tell my father I'll be there in five minutes.- That said, he entered your room.</p>
<hr/><p>When they landed on the planet Vegeta they were greeted and warmly greeted by the Saiyan soldiers, who guided them to the main hall of the palace. Both the king and the prince had nothing to envy their castle, it was similar to theirs, the marble walls were carved in the shape of the representative symbol of the Saiyans in a grayish purple color, the crystalline windows illuminated the main room letting you see a great landscape accompanied by a beautiful sunset.</p><p> </p><p>In front of them were King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, and other soldiers who did not recognize them. It was strange not to find the presence of soldier Kakarrot; Well, since her niece Chi-Chi volunteered to carry out a scientific project, to a planet whose name she did not know, she almost always noticed it with the Saiyan prince or that is what her husband had told her.</p><p> </p><p>- It's a pleasure to see you again, how are affairs on earth? I hope you are well, feel like you are on your planet .- King Vegeta mentioned, pointing to the chairs to take a seat .- You know that you are always welcome for everything you have done for our planet and my partner.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't thank us Vegeta, you know they will always count on our support in various ways." King Briefs mentioned, sitting in the chair and facing King Vegeta.</p><p> </p><p>- Good is true. Not to rush but do you think you start with the treaty at once? We have prepared a ceremony for your visit ...</p><p> </p><p>-Majesty! - An agitated Saiyan interrupted, stammering, he said "Fri ... Frieza has just landed on the planet without prior notice!" At the foregoing, everyone present stood from their seats looking incredulously at the Saiyan soldier.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell are you saying insect ?! Couldn't they search your ship ?!" Vegeta mentioned, he wondered why the hell Frieza was going to visit them without prior notice and in a silent way, something that insect was up to.</p><p> </p><p>-Explain the damn time! - King Vegeta mentioned losing his patience, like his son, he also wondered why the hell Frieza would arrive without warning.</p><p> </p><p>-Pu... Well, you will see your majesty at the time of registering the ships that had just arrived from their missions, some Saiyans told us that Freeza would be landing on the planet with the approximate in 20 minutes, we did not believe them, because in the space registration system there was a recognition that Frieza's ship was there .- The soldier mentioned totally nervous.</p><p> </p><p>-What the hell ....!</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry Vegeta." Briefs interrupted, wearing a legal look. "Both my wife and I want to see the lizard that dared to distance us from our beloved daughter; This is how we will show them that no matter how much it may have come as a surprise and interrupt our treaty, it will not cause us the slightest impact.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmph, what are we waiting for then." Vegeta mentioned with infinite desperation. Being followed by the others he left the room to see and find out what the hell Frieza was doing here.</p><p> </p><p>The queen's heart was beating a thousand an hour; all the feelings of anger, revenge and fear came back to her with such speed that she felt that at any moment she would faint at the news. However, this was the only chance to perhaps find out where exactly her daughter was.</p><p> </p><p>As they left the palace, they witnessed how Frieza's ship was in front of them; minutes later Freeza's soldiers began to descend and give the cold emperor room to come down. First, Dodoria was seen; then Zarbon came down; Lastly, Emperor Freeza, who was coming down with an amused look and a wicked smile, would certainly be a very exciting encounter.</p>
<hr/><p>Emergency lights pulsed inside the ship, everything had happened in the blink of an eye. Everything was fine when she was monitoring the ship; however, during the tour, she was belatedly able to visualize a meteor heading in his direction. But just when she was about to take the controls to steer the ship and get as far away from the space phenomenon as possible, the meteor collided with the rear of the ship; causing the destruction of most of the monitors to control it, but happily, it did not manage to destroy the communications area or at least for the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Without thinking twice, she ran to the place of communication to contact the scientific area of the planet Vegeta, she hoped that at least someone was there to request reinforcements and go looking for her. At the moment of touching the keys, his hands began to tremble madly, damn if she continued like this she would not be able to contact them. She calmed down for a moment and called, several times but nothing. The seconds that passed seemed an eternity, in situations like these every second was as important as her life itself. When she saw the blackness of the screen she thought that everything had been lost, but just when she gave up, the screen showed a Saiyan.</p><p> </p><p>-Miss Chi-Chi, we have received your emergency message ...</p><p> </p><p>"A space phenomenon has just collided with the ship! I need a crew to be sent immediately, I don't know where I'll fall!" Chi-Chi interrupted desperately, knowing that the time to communicate was limited by the damage caused by the meteorite Therefore, every second was important.</p><p> </p><p>-Excuse me miss, it sounds choppy. What's going on ...- The screen went off.</p><p> </p><p>-Hello? HELLO?! No, Nonono.- Before the disappearance of the Saiyan, Chi-Chi went into a total panic. Now how could they find her if they didn't know exactly what happened to her.-Calm down, you're Chi-Chi Ox and you're going to get out of this.-She told herself; she tried to stop thinking about the external help she would need, she would see how she would contact the planet Vegeta. For the moment her life was more important, she needed to find something to be able to cover herself when impacting the planet where the ship would fall; however, her mind was blank for the moment of despair and panic at the knowledge that her life was in danger. She couldn't die, it wasn't her time. To die in space without even having enjoyed love with her beloved as she would have liked; no, she refused. She thought of Kakaroto or what she called him, Goku, Despite having had little time to spend with him, she had fallen deeply in love. Goku was one of the cutest people she could have ever met, her 1-month stay was the reason that proved that love doesn't need time, not when people really love each other and want to be together. Without a doubt, volunteering was the best thing that could have happened to her, and her biggest risk at the same time. She had to survive, she had to see her family and her beloved Goku again. Volunteering was the best thing that could have happened to her and her biggest risk at the same time. She had to survive, she had to see her family and her beloved Goku again. Volunteering was the best thing that could have happened to her and her biggest risk at the same time. She had to survive, she had to see her family and her beloved Goku again.</p><p> </p><p>Just when she was remembering all the beautiful moments that she spent with his beloved, it was agreed that in the emergency area there was a suit that would prevent his leather from being injured when impacting the planet due to space phenomena. She sighed, quickly went to the place. Everything was messy and she didn't remember exactly what the suit was like, if only she had paid more attention, damn it. All things were scattered, she had their respective information; but the problem was that the lyrics were in Saiya-go, She didn't understand anything. She began to stir things up with anguish, she was starting to get scared more than usual, because of how dark the ship was becoming; the throbbing of the red lights was slowing down, leaving everything around her black for four seconds. She felt how the ship began to move and for a moment the ship's motorcycle turned off, turning black everything that was around her and inside the ship: The darkness; the movement of the ship, which seemed like an earthquake; the despair she felt frightened and consumed her horribly. She was not prepared for this, she must have listened to her father when he told her about all the risks that accepting the expedition would bring.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed and tried to cover herself with the things that were around her to avoid damaging herself when the ship would land. Everything spun and got worse as time went by, then from one moment to another, she felt the speed of the ship advance by a thousand and how it collided with a surface. They were entering a planet and would soon collide, he thought for sure. Clinging to the tube at its side, the ship collided; everything around him began to spin; objects came and went, no matter how much he was wearing his spacesuit, they scratched his body. She felt like a giant apparatus screamed and approached her, she tried to move but couldn't. Just as she was about to do it, the device collided with her head, she passed out.</p>
<hr/><p>The planet SARS turned out to have a totally horrible looking race, they were weak, it wouldn't take a day for her to finish them all. But to linger long enough, she would go slowly to each town and finish them off, at least that way he could have a little fun.</p><p> </p><p>The truth, she did not understand the reason why her father sent her to this place, it was infuriating. The planet to the fair had something really worth not destroying; its inhabitants were deformed, they had more head than body. I had already finished with 6 towns, of which the only thing I could appreciate was the smoke that was expanding through the sky. Due to thedencyiciency that both the planet and its inhabitants presented is that she decided not to use magic, it was not worth wasting it with beings as weak and inferior as the Sarsians.</p><p> </p><p>She was walking over the bodies that were lying around, staining the ground with blood; some were still breathing weakly, she would leave them there then she would eliminate all bodies. As she walked she felt like someone grabbed her leg, she glared at him, no inferior being had the right to put a miserable finger on her body, no one. She raised her hand to turn it to dust when she felt the ground shake for a second, something had collided with the surface. Curiosity killed her, she wondered what the hell it was; firing a beam of ki at the heart of the sarsian, it went straight towards the direction of the blast.</p><p> </p><p>Such was her surprise when she found a ship.</p><p> </p><p>When she saw the ship that was in front of her  she could see that it was not from his father's army, it was different. She wondered how the hell landed there and also who was there. Getting closer she began to study every millimeter of the ship, the technology was not bad but it did not surpass that of her father, other inferior beings thought.</p><p> </p><p>Examining the ship more she could hear some moans, something weak, someone was inside. With his magic she raised the ship and attracted the being that was inside to it; She was a woman, her body was stained with blood, apparently, she is reconsidering. She deduced that her ship was lost and collided with this planet, although looking at it might well be of use.</p><p> </p><p>It was already decided, she would be his pet. After all, it would be nice to have some company and be a little distracted. If the girl wanted to live it was better for her not to do it or else, she would end up turning over one of her father's soldiers to the harem. This time she would not become fond of the other beings she rescued, she would not make that mistake again, or so she believed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi guys! It's Annetzita. Sorry for the delay I've been so bussy, I had a lot of proyects to present, so, sorry guys.<br/>Finally, I upted chapter four. What happened with Chi-Chi?, What is Frieza gonna do in Vegeta-sei? These are the things were are going to see.<br/>I'm gonna try to upted as fast as I can these days. I finished the chapters until nine  but I cannot publish them for the time( don't kill please :c) Maybe tomorrow I would publish chapter five.<br/>Hope your reviews, all of them are welcomed.<br/>Love u , Annetzita &lt;3.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the fair he could process the information in his head; it had not been even 5 minutes that he had notified Vegeta about the meeting when he began to hear screams and noise coming from the science area. It caused him curiosity, so he had decided to go see what was happening, but witnessing all the commotion he knew immediately that something was wrong and whatever was happening, he felt it was related to Chi-Chi.</p>
<p>His ship had drifted off course. A space phenomenon had collided with his ship, destroying most of the areas that were keeping the ship on board. They didn't even know which planet it could fall on exactly, there were thousands of planets close to that orbit, it was impossible to guess which one it would be on.</p>
<p>It was not more than five minutes when he began to hear more screams of despair and fear from other Saiyans, everything was chaos, he could understand what they were saying. He began to hear the name of the Emperor Frieza, but he did not react, his mind was in shock to know that his beloved Chi-Chi was lost and alone somewhere. It wasn't until he heard a Saiyan soldier say that Frieza had landed and was right now outside the castle. Something was not right. Why would Frieza visit Vegeta-sei just as an alliance treaty was to be signed? Could this have to do with Chi-Chi's disappearance? He doubted the latter, however, he did not rule it out; coming from Freeza, anything was possible. Curse, He didn't even know how he was going to tell the kings that his niece Chi-Chi was in danger and alone somewhere in the universe. They had enough with their daughter, it would be a lot to give them the news of Chi-Chi, but despite this, they had to know. Chi-Chi was very important to both Earth Kings and Saiyans, he had to find a way to tell them. For the moment he needed to know what Frieza was doing in the castle</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was exciting to see how their faces showed anger and terror towards him, especially the queen. The poor thing might faint if she kept seeing him like this. He already imagined the bomb of questions she would have in her head, he would probably answer them; no, better yet, he'd play with her for a bit. He would answer her questions in such an explicit way that the queen will fear to know whether it is true or not. What's more, he would not only play with her psychologically but also with the monkeys. Although he did not accept it, deep down he did not want them to sign an alliance treaty, he was afraid that this stupid legend would come true, although she doubted it.</p>
<p>- But how generous of your parts to receive me outside the castle. The truth, I did not expect such a welcome, I feel very honored- Frieza mentioned humorously, he knew he was inciting them; However, this caused him so much fun, without a doubt one of the things he enjoyed the most was seeing how people fluttered in front of him, even if they didn't show it.</p>
<p>"What have you come for, Frieza?" Vegeta snapped with content disgust. "We know you have not come to pay us a visit because if so then let me tell you that you are unlucky, we have not prepared a feast for you. So talk about damn time.-If Frieza thought that with his unexpected visit they would hypocritically receive him with open arms, he was very wrong; He wasn't stupid, the lizard was up to something and he was going to find out.</p>
<p>-But what manners of yours, Prince Vegeta. It seems that your father did not educate you as it should be since our last visit. ”He glanced at King Vegeta. He looked back at him with disdain, deeply thanking his son for facing the cold lizard, if he had done so he would have already ended up dead. Without a doubt, he would not have cared about the difference in strength and would attack Frieza, there were still accounts to be welded and the death of his partner was one of those. - Don't worry, my visit won't take long. I see I have interrupted a very important meeting.- He looked closely at the earthly kings, smiled crookedly and cheekily- Queen Panchy, King Briefs, a long time without seeing us. How have things been on Earth after my pleasant visit?</p>
<p>The Kings Briefs felt anger and a thirst for revenge begin to flood their entire being. How dare this lizard ask such a question? On top of that, he had the nerve to look at them as if nothing had happened. Panchy could not resist the urge to rub everything he had done and without thinking twice he approached and slapped him hard, causing surprise to those present with such reckless action. Frieza's soldiers advanced dangerously towards the queen, but Frieza put a hand up for them to stop, glared at the queen. How dare that useless bitch? No one absolutely no one dared to touch it.</p>
<p>- Damn lizard, where is my daughter? Where did you take her! Answer! - She screamed with anger, years desperately searching for her daughter, doing everything possible to locate her and finding out of nowhere the culprit who separated her</p>
<p>"Silence! How dare you touch me?" Surely I should have destroyed your damn planet after taking your daughter from you. You should be so grateful to you and your husband that I did not do that.- He interrupted with contempt.- As for the other, your dear daughter proved to be more than worthy to continue my legacy, it is more I must admit that the things I have done with her I have been completely satisfied.</p>
<p>-What have you done with her? What have you done to her ?! - She asked fearfully, she didn't even want to imagine the atrocities that Frieza could have done to his daughter.</p>
<p>"Do you really want to know?" He looked at her maliciously, his blood eyes flashed with evil, causing chills to those present. He approached her and said, "I've done so many deliciously bad things to her, it should scare you if I don't tell you." He whispered wickedly; Putting an end to her game, she turned and walked towards the ship- Well I think that's enough, I'm sorry that my unexpected visit is that short; However, being emperor of the middle of the galaxy is not an easy job, although it will soon be when my beloved daughter inherits my empire.- She turned her face to her left shoulder and said.- And believe me, then I will have her finish with all of you. Enjoy the time while you can.- That said, he got on the ship and left the planet Vegeta.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Everything was dark. She didn't get to hear much, just desperate screams from others, but she didn't know exactly where they were coming from. Her body burned as if she were in hell, she wanted to open her eyes but they hurt. Despite this, she decided to move little by little, she began opening her eyes slowly so that the light does not hit her directly and she fixed his gaze upward. At first, she could not see perfectly but only seconds were enough to adapt and be aware of why she was there. Her ship had collided with a space phenomenon, which is supposed to have landed at this location. Connecting and intertwining all the events, she realized that she had fallen on a planet with total crisis because of the screams that the citizens gave they were committing a total genocide, she opened her eyes with fear,. cursing that his luck couldn't be better. She was on a planet where people were being murdered, she decided to get up a bit, but when she did, she felt like every part of her bone was breaking when trying to stand up.</p>
<p>"At last you wake up, I was going to give you up for dead." She heard a female voice? She turned her head to where the voice came from and was surprised. She was a very beautiful woman, blue eyes, turquoise hair, snow-pale skin, and armor from the cold empire? She immediately understood, she was the cause of all this genocide. Apparently she realized what she was thinking because in front of her she said: `` Don't even shout girl, if you do, I'll kill you like the trash that you are. did not kill you.</p>
<p>Trembling, she replied. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She answered with fear, although it seemed impossible, it was a bit familiar; however, she knew that her life depended on what she did right now. Not to be trusted.</p>
<p>"That's none of your business." She looked at her carefully. "Just so you know, your ship collided with this planet; You were lucky that by landing it did not explode, you would already be ruined. '' Bulma said, the truth had been surprised that she was still alive, since looking at her frame well even the weakest soldier of her father could crush her - Hey ... .-She thought for a few seconds, she didn't know how to tell her that from now on she was going to be like his "pet", of course, if the girl wanted to go with her. She didn't want her to be scared, that would make things worse, but if she told her like that out of nowhere and too fast, it would sound like something lusty and the last thing he wanted was for her to think that he wanted something with her .- Do you want to survive or stay here? – She was looking forward to her response.</p>
<p>Chi-Chi did not know how to answer her, she wanted to stay here, but she would not have anyone who could help her fix her ship. That was a fact, in fact, she did not even know anything about science, at the joust she knew how to handle the ship correctly and ended in a disaster. But if she decided to go with her, she didn't know exactly what she could do to her; The least she wanted was to end up being a slave for some aliens - Why do you want to know? - She said with curiosity and some fear, maybe going with her would not be so bad. It may be from the cold empire and a genocidal one but you never have to play people by how they look, right? Besides, She knew that everyone who was in command of Emperor Freeza was forced to perform acts like this; Anyone who refused was killed by the emperor's hands, it wouldn't be so bad, would it?</p>
<p>-I'm proposing something to you, just say if you want to stay here or go with me.-She looked carefully at Chi-Chi -Just look at you, you feel sorry.- She said with disdain.- This planet is totally destroyed, it has no resource and if it still does If you couldn't do anything with it.- She paused, she knew she doubted her, even she would do it herself. Who would go with a stranger who exterminated planets? Ha, to the forces- Besides, if they treated you like a slave to the place where I'm going to take you; I'd better have killed you, don't you think? - In a certain part it was true, She had witnessed how several women were taken as sex slaves in the General harem, deep down she felt sorry for her, as some died in the middle of sexual intercourse or slowly agonized until they stopped breathing. And knowing that this girl in front of him was very weak, She'd die with a single penetration. Perhaps she could be Freezer's daughter and mercilessly murdered innocent people; but if there was something that she respected, it was the dignity of the people; She was weaned to see how superiors humiliated weak people, that was one of the reasons why he tried to kill as quickly as possible in each purge mission.</p>
<p>Chi-Chi reasoned, she was right, she would rather die than end up being a sex slave at the hands of horrible soldiers. "How do I know that the place you will take me is safe?" You shouldn't trust a stranger, that's what they taught her since childhood. ; but the woman was right, if she stayed here she wouldn't have a way to communicate with others.</p>
<p>If there was something that Bulma hated was repeating more than once, that was a fact. Her kindness and patience were wearing thin- Look, if you want to stay here, good for you. I don't have time for your bullshit. ”That said, she got up and walked to her ship. If she delayed a little longer, her father could punish her and the last thing she wanted was to have a punishment from him again. It was up to the girl if she wanted to survive or not, that was not her problem.</p>
<p>"Wait!" Chi-Chi yelled. The woman was right, if she had already wanted her dead she would have already killed her, she tried to move a bit.- Oh ... I'm going with you- She saw how she stopped and turned towards her direction.- You're right, if I stay here I'll die As the days go by ... please help me. ”She begged, she was afraid that in the face of his rejection she would ignore his plea; but it was not like that, before that she turned and went towards her direction.</p>
<p>Bulma looked at her carefully, studying her injuries, they were normal for her, but apparently for the girl they were serious even though she was wearing a suit. She could heal her with his magic, but he wouldn't do it here, that would cause her to probably escape; Although it would be easy to avoid his exit attempt, he just wouldn't risk it. "Well, just try not to complain too much." He reached out and lifted Chichi with his magic from the narrow place of useless materials on the ship, making her float in the air. He could see her surprised face but gave it little thought. Once up, they headed towards her ship; she had to hurry, she knew that when her father threw parties in her honor she always wanted her to be as early as possible. Although the parties were fun and to her liking, she did not feel comfortable,</p>
<p>Once they entered the ship, she took her to a room where they kept the slaves, so she could keep an eye on her and prevent her from doing any nonsense escape. Slowly she left her on the ground and said- I will leave you here and I will heal you but if you do something stupid I will not hesitate to throw a lightning bolt on your head.- She threatened, she could not let his wounds bleed, she did not want to dirty his ship ; Besides, if she was going to take her as a pet to his father, she had to at least be presentable. She had forgotten, presenting her as a pet to his father, well, She'd see how. She reached out her hand and with her magic began to heal her, closing the largest wounds until the trace of the smaller ones was eliminated.</p>
<p>Chi-Chi watched in amazement as all her wounds and scratches disappeared before the magic movement that the girl, whose name she did not know until now, performed. She moved an arm, she no longer felt pain or felt that his bone was breaking as before, on the contrary, she felt good until he could say that he was stronger- Tha ... Thank you - She said still surprised by what she did - How can you do That? - She asked, she was very curious; Well, from what she knew, Frieza's soldiers did not have magical powers, maybe they could fly and launch ki rays but do that kind of magic, she was sure they couldn't. It was a bit like the legend of the witches that her father told her when she was little.</p>
<p>-Mmm, the truth is I was born with this power so it is not difficult to do it- The truth is she was also curious if compared to her father and his soldiers she was the only one who had that type of magic, of course except for the witches with those who trained.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She decided not to think about it anymore, for now she had to deal with the girl in front of him. Now that she thought about it she couldn't call her a girl, it would sound strange and disrespectful, not that she is someone who respected others, but training with witches not only helped her to become stronger but also learned some values that her father would have bothered much if she had found out.</p>
<p>"What's your name?" Bulma said, until now she was curious what her name was, well, of all people. Apart from being a strategist and intelligent, she was very curious, another of her qualities and "weaknesses" according to her father.</p>
<p>Chi-Chi was surprised for a moment, the girl could be cold and indifferent at times but she noticed that she was someone calm and kind inside.-My name is Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi Ox- She said, she was no longer afraid of her since she helped her with her wounds until not leaving a trace. Though now that she thought about it, she didn't know his name either; He decided to ask her. - And what is your name?</p>
<p>Now it was Bulma's turn to be surprised, no one had ever asked for her name or anything that had to do with her, or if they had, they had done it for personal purposes either to harm her or benefit themselves. But not in that way, so carefree and curiously. She did not know how to respond, she did not know whether to answer him or not, she did not know if she should tell her his name, because she was forbidden to say his real name to those he did not know. Her father always said that she shouldn't say it "Never, never my daughter, say your name to strangers. If they ask you, just tell them that your name is sapphire." She never understood why her father didn't want her not to say her real name. She had mentioned to her that "Sapphire" sounded prettier and it was a fact that all the strongest beings were always known by a nickname,</p>
<p>Well after all it is not that she can do her any harm, because of how she looked she was very weak and doubted that she could murder even one of her father's soldiers. Besides, she didn't know why but she gave him confidence, a somewhat familiar confidence? She hadn't met her before, but she still gave him that confidence. I stare at her and said - Well Chi-Chi, Some people call me Sapphire, but you can call me Bulma.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kakarrot didn't know how he was going to tell them about Chichi's disappearance in the face of such a warm conversation they had with Frieza. He would never have thought that the queen would have had the guts to throw a tremendous slap at him, not even Vegeta or the King dared to do it without thinking more than twice. But he understood the mother's situation, years seeking to find the whereabouts of the lizard and her daughter so that after practically resigning herself, she comes as if nothing to visit them and dares to face her blatantly, if she were in her place, he would not have resisted either.</p>
<p>Vegeta was not different either, he sincerely admired the woman who, despite the difference in strength, dared to give Frieza what he deserved, he had to admit that he wanted to laugh when he saw how the lizard's face was bent to one side but decided to hold on.</p>
<p>What did surprise him was to see that Kakarrot took longer than normal, not that he liked his company but it was strange to know that he was a little late for the meeting even though he was the one who was insisting on his early attendance. He did not have, nor should he be late because his beloved flea, as he called her, was no longer here and would return in 3 weeks to give information about the research planet to which she volunteered and was sent. However, he knew him perfectly to know that something was not right and that it even involved the earthly kings, her instinct never failed, the truth is that the idiot did not know how to hide some emotions well, that made her an easy point of. view.</p>
<p>For the others, the delay of Kakarrot did not go unnoticed either, who just arrived after Frieza left. And they couldn't ignore the way he was, either; His breathing was ragged, causing the moment of exhaling to be heard loudly as the particles were thrown from his nostrils; his face seemed to show amazement and concern; his body tensed with the passage of time, causing his veins to be seen by all possible people.</p>
<p>Vegeta without holding it anymore and gnawing at him curiosity asked- Kakaroto, what's wrong? Speak for once.- If Kakaroto's insect continued like this, he would care very little if they had a visitor and he would throw a blow at him, he was not here to witness theaters. Everyone could see how he tried to speak, but the words did not come out of his mouth. The truth was that his patience was wearing thin. - Talk about a damn insect!</p>
<p>Kakarot didn't know how to find the right words to say it. He was always characterized by saying things according to the context in which he found himself, but now he couldn't even think sensibly. Fuck it, his beloved Milk was in danger and he needed to find her at all costs. Totally ignoring what happened with Freeza, he rushed – Ci-Chi's ship has deviated, it has collided with a space phenomenon. And if we don't find her immediately, it may be too late for her to be alive.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi guys! It's Annetzita.<br/>I updated chapter five. Chi-Chi goes to Cold' ship with Bulma. Also, Kakarot and Vegeta will get ready to rescue Chi-Chi.<br/>How will be Frieza's reaction when he look at Chi-Chi? What will happen to Chi-Chi?<br/>These thing are what we're going to see<br/>Kisses &lt;3 Annetzita</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Briefs kings couldn't believe what Kakarot had just told them, it was incredulous to believe. First Frieza, now the disappearance of their niece Chi-Chi, this couldn't get any worse than it already was.</p><p> </p><p>Chi-Chi was a person with a very important position for both the Saiyans and the Earthlings, that was why they accepted her volunteerism to carry out the space experiment. They knew that when carrying out this project there was also the probability that problems would occur during the journey, however, Chi-Chi did not care. Their niece was so stubborn and stubborn that nothing and no one could stop her, certainly a virtue and a weakness at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>But this time, that weakness could cost her even his life.</p><p> </p><p>Now her ship was on a planet whose name or address they knew. God, if something happened to Chi-chi, they wouldn't forgive them. They were the ones who made her aware of the project and they themselves would take care of bringing it back. They lost their daughter, they wouldn't risk losing their niece, she was like their second daughter after all.</p><p> </p><p>-What exactly do you know about her, Kakarot? - Asked the queen, they had to know exactly what happened to her to at least find some clue that leads to her. -We can do something to rescue her, we cannot leave her there. She will be in danger.- The concern was clear in the queen and is that after all, she was part of her niece's growth, she was not going to allow something bad to happen to her.</p><p> </p><p>-We don't know for sure where it could be. The collision with the space phenomenon caused the deviation of the ship from the orbit in which it was going- Kakaroto answered, he was also distressed by Chi-Chi, he did not want something to happen to her, without a doubt he would not forgive him. He was clear about his feelings for her and he was not going to allow himself to lose her, now or ever. After the trip, he was supposed to formalize his relationship with Chi-Chi but this event put the plan on his head, he had to find him at all costs.- King Vegeta, forgive me for my daring but I need to go find him and bring his back. We know that the universe is very diverse as well as dangerous and I would not forgive myself if something were to happen to it-</p><p> </p><p>King Vegeta understood Kakaroto's concern exactly, as he had lived it with his partner. He understood it, and he would not allow what he had suffered when he lost his partner to happen, for it was undoubtedly an immense pain that affected both physically and psychologically. He had esteem for him, for always being there for his son and denying him the search for his partner would be like stabbing him in the back, he was a faithful soldier and he did not deserve that -Don't worry Kakaroto, take a boat and look for Chi-Chi. -They had to be very secretive and prevent what happened from reaching Ox's ears .- Ox must not find out what happened to her, if that happened it would unleash a scandal.</p><p> </p><p>-No doubt, Ox is very protective of his daughter. He lost his wife, he couldn't resist losing his daughter. ”King Briefs snapped. It was true. He witnessed how his brother had suffered at the loss of his wife, who had passed away after giving birth to Chi-Chi. His brother was depressed for months neglecting his daughter, it was then that he had to intervene saying that now his priority was taking care of his little girl and protecting her from all evil. From there, her brother jealously and carefully cared for and protected her daughter.-We will tell her that Chi-Chi will be on the planet for a maximum of 1 month, if after that time we cannot find her we will tell her what happened- He knew that she should not hide something from her brother as important as this but he knew his brother perfectly and knew how he was going to react, and he was sure he would totally lose his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Agreed," King Vegeta said. He looked at his son and said -You will also go Vegeta after all Kakaroto will need help.- He could not send Kakaroto sol, he knew that no matter how important the moment where they were was, he always, always committed something stupid. This time no more mistakes would be allowed.</p><p> </p><p>-Hmp- Vegeta couldn't believe it, going with Kakaroto on a ship was more than horrendous, well not so much, but for him it was. Being with Kakaroto meant having to put up with all the nonsense and stupid things the idiot came up with. He knew how Kakaroto felt for that woman, and it was not to be expected because idiots understand each other. I didn't even understand why would go with him. The woman was not at all to his liking, the last time he crossed with her, he threw endless words saying that a prince how he should treat his soldiers better and especially Kakarot. Bullshit, as if the fact that he grew up with kakaroto changed the way he spoke to him, he was always an airhead and always will be. Although now that he thought about it, he could bring out the good side of him, he would train in other places. Maybe it's not as bad as you thought.</p><p> </p><p>-Excellent Majesty, then can we leave as soon as possible? We cannot delay any longer.-Kakaroto did not want to delay even a second, delaying even the least would mean less probability of finding her easily. And the least he wanted was to be away from her for another minute.</p><p> </p><p>- Do not worry. Tomorrow they will leave- King Vegeta mentioned- Now go find exactly everything about what happened with Miss Chi-Chi. I look at the kings and apologize for this event.</p><p> </p><p>"Incredible, this couldn't be worse" Vegeta had no intention of accompanying the kakarot bug and going to find his harpy, but anything was better than witnessing a desperate and distressed kakarot prowling the castle. At least he could distract himself from this place, he hadn't been on missions for a long time, he needed to relax. Totally apart from the two idiots, he wouldn't find anything to distract him, would he? ...</p>
<hr/><p>She didn't know why but she felt that she was familiar to her. Maybe it's her name, or maybe it's her hair in particular, or who knows maybe all of it itself. She didn't know, but she felt like she knew her. What did you say it was called?</p><p> </p><p>"Bulma"</p><p> </p><p>Bulma. A name that just by hearing it conveyed fear, mystery, curiosity, ego, and also ... class. It was a bit weird to figure out why, but every time she remembered her name she related her to royalty and of course to his uncles.</p><p> </p><p>Her uncles, her most beloved uncles. Those who raised her as their other parents, those who raised her as their lost daughter.</p><p> </p><p>They never spoke to her about the subject, nor did they explain specifically what happened to her. For every time she was mentioned, her aunt's beautiful and fine face changed drastically to one that expressed filthy sadness. And her uncle would change to a sober one, who even if he tried not to express it, you could see clearly in his eyes, black but transparent as glass.</p><p> </p><p>She always knew it, her father had mentioned to her that his daughter was kidnapped by a monster being a defenseless baby, who was taken from her mother's arms as if she were a simple toy. To use it and fulfill her most ruthless goal. She never knew the name of the beast, her father did not want her to know about him at all. No doubt what happened to his missing cousin made him very overprotective. So much so that she had to rebel against him so that she could participate in that space project that without a doubt, a fiasco came out. What an irony of life, at the end of all his father maybe she was right. Maybe volunteering for the project wasn't a good idea after all.</p><p> </p><p>Now she was locked in a room with four walls, like an animal in its cage. Two hours ago, Bulma was gone, and since she left the fear returned to invade her body. What would happen to her now? She did not know, She did not know it. She only knew that her life depended on Bulma.</p>
<hr/><p>She was foolish. She shouldn't have told her her name, she shouldn't even have trusted her. Nobody could trust a stranger, could they?</p><p> </p><p>How stupid.</p><p> </p><p>Her father would be very angry with her if she had witnessed what happened two hours ago. He would kill the girl and then punish her, she had broken a rule and his father always said that disobedience was paid with punishment. If you wanted to become a powerful person, you had to fulfill certain obligations and keep in mind that no one should be trusted, no one at all.</p><p> </p><p>"Rule number one: Trust no one"</p><p> </p><p>What a way to start on the left foot. Trust no one, he said, And what did she do? She went and told her her name on impulse. She felt that she wouldn't do anything wrong against her, she could barely knock on the door, but she knew she couldn't make the same mistake multiple times. Not if She wanted to reserve it for at least a period of time.</p><p> </p><p>They were two days away from reaching her father's space ship. Two days after being at one of their parties and being exposed like a doll. Another thing she disliked about her father. Sometimes she thought that the immense power she possessed was a curse. Her dear father kept talking about the awesome power she had and the planets she had enslaved.</p><p> </p><p>The same routine bored her.</p><p> </p><p>She was not interested in men, those whose eyes burned with lust just seeing her enter the room. She was also not interested in following her father's orders but she only did it to please him, in a way it was something comforting to be distracted and go on a purge in a purge. She wanted to be the strongest, to be stronger than her father, and to be able to break free from him, to be stronger than everyone else, and to dominate the universe in her own way. She was tired of doing what he ordered, of receiving his punishments if she broke one of his rules, of seeing how she became a monster thanks to him.</p><p> </p><p>It's that her hands would never get stained with blood because she wanted to, it was because her father wanted to. From a young age, she was forced to carry out acts of genocide, she was aware of the cruel fate that awaited those women who survived just because they were attractive, from a young age she was aware that she was the daughter of a beast.</p><p> </p><p>"Rule number one: Trust no one"</p><p> </p><p>And it is that same rule, made her understand that she could not even trust his own father. He was hiding something that he didn't want to tell her, something that she felt was also related, something dark and frivolous. That's why she needed to be strong, to be how she wanted to be.</p><p> </p><p>Though on second thought, the girl could help distract her for a while. Relax her from all the problems that lived in her tiny head. That's what he had brought her for, right? Well in itself it was mainly to be her pet but to do that would be like enslaving her and treating her like those women who are taken to the harem. The only difference was that he would not commit sexual acts with her. She had her tastes.</p><p> </p><p>She decided to go to the room where she had left her, or rather where she had locked her. You always have to take precautions even in the smallest things. She opened the door and could see how she was looking at something she was holding in her hand. Yet she looked at her wistfully.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you looking at?" Curiosity prompted her to ask. She should be happy to continue living, was she not aware that she could kill her but did not? If so, why was it that way?</p><p> </p><p>-A photo of my beloved - Said, beloved? - It is the only photo I could take of him, luckily he did not dust himself upon landing. It is the only thing I have left of him for the moment.- The words came out with wear, they came out with sadness. Wass, he likes that because he would never see a boy again?</p><p> </p><p>-You should not worry about that, rather worry about what the road holds for you.- She stares at her - Who knows and you could end up dead in an oversight.- And it was true, whatever it was, it was not the time to be sad by a man. After all, men are not even interested in you, they only care about sex and pleasure, right? - Why loved? - She had never heard the word love, what did he refer to?</p><p> </p><p>Chi-Chi looked at her in surprise. Didn't she know what love is? Didn't she know what it was to be a loved person? - Do you know what love is? - If she didn't know what love was, that would explain many things. She had in mind that the soldiers of the Cold Empire performed unforgivable acts but that did not mean that they could not love. Everyone comes to love sooner or later in this life, right?</p><p> </p><p>Bulma felt a bit embarrassed. Her cheeks became colored.</p><p> </p><p>She remembered hearing the word love only a few times when she was purging planets. Some slaves cried because they could not see their partners again "Don't separate me, I love him!" She remembered the tears that came from her eyes, she wanted to help them but she couldn't. However, she never fully understood what the word love meant. And it was not to be expected, because she was not born to love, nor was she formed to love. She was what she was now and love was sadly not in her vocabulary.</p><p> </p><p>-Not. I don't know- She answered in a low voice. A little embarrassed why for the first time she was admitting to someone she didn't know what that word implied.</p><p> </p><p>And Chi-Chi could understand it. A being like her never knew what love is, that's why it was like that. Yet she knew that she could learn what it meant to love and be loved. Because she knew deep down inside that shell that she showed was a kind and loving girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Good love involves many things," she explained. She could see how Bulma was looking at her attentively.- Loving is a feeling of affection, affection, and appreciation that you have for a person. There are different types of love - she lifted the photo she had - The photo I have here is the photo of the person I love as my partner. The love of a couple is the strongest and most passionate of all- Bulma took the photo and began to observe in detail- Another love could be the friend, the one you have with your companions- Now Bulma had her gaze fixed on her- And there is also the family love. The love you have for your relatives</p><p> </p><p>She did not know that there were those types of love, she knew that love existed but not in various forms. They had always taught him that love was a weakness but did love really cause that? On the other hand, family love. Did she feel love towards her father? She did not know- Love is a feeling allowed only for the weak- She emphasized the words that once came out of her father's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>-On the contrary. Love is the one that gives you the strength to survive, to fight for those you love.- Was that what you were taught from a young age about love? Not to be expected.- Have you never loved someone?</p><p> </p><p>-I don't have time to love or to be loved. Even if I had the opportunity, I would not allow it- She replied indifferently. It was true, throughout her life journey she did not have the time or the opportunity to love, at least not with that definition of love.</p><p> </p><p>Taking into account the way the words came out with indifference, Chi-Chi decided to change the subject a bit- And where do we go? - She hoped they weren't going to a planet with an emaciated state, she wanted to make sure she lived long enough to return to see her loved one, but who knows maybe along the way she would have fun with Bulma, although if we put aside her mysterious and intimidating aura she was a good girl.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma let out a sigh- Let's head to the cold ship, she's going to see a feast. Try not to attract too much attention-She hoped that Chichi did not attract much attention, although she doubted it because she was almost the same as her except for some features but she did not doubt that it was going to be that some soldiers were burning with lust for her. The girl was pretty.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we heading to the Cold ship? From the cold empire?" She felt his blood run cold. This was not what he had thought. They were heading to the place where Emperor Frieza resided. Now she understood why she shouldn't attract attention.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma could feel her fear, it was easy to detect it, her father was in charge of teaching her that. It was to be expected, her father was known to be cold, bloody, and vile. She felt sorry for those who were tortured by her, they undoubtedly died a slow and painful death - Don't worry, just try not to make too much scandal - I didn't know how to tell her that it was going to be her Try not to disobey my instructions.</p><p> </p><p>-But will I go home? - Being on Frieza's ship without being a soldier meant certain death, she wanted to survive. She needed a pinch of hope to be able to fight. "You will help me escape right?" She would help him escape right? After all, it wasn't that bad, was it?</p><p> </p><p>Damn, why was she asking this? She should be grateful to be in a place with good proportions soon and not be treated like a sex slave. Did she want to go back? Helping her would be a problem, as much as she wanted she just couldn't, not if her father was there.</p><p> </p><p>"Try to rest, I least want you to be emaciated when we get there." She evaded her question. To avoid continuing to listen to what was questioning her, she decided to leave the room and think about what it would be like in the next few hours.</p>
<hr/><p>The purple liquid entered his lips of the same color, his hands firmly, and delicately held the glass that had the wine of his favorite flavor. He swallowed fiercely and desperately, feeling the liquid rush down his windpipe in fury. Without a doubt one of the best flavors but in the least indicated situations.</p><p> </p><p>His offspring were supposed to be present by now, in a few hours the luxurious feast made in his name would begin. He wondered why the hell it was taking so long. He knew she had already arrived and landed but the problem was why she was not going up. Was she avoiding him? If that were the case, he would be in charge of finding out why. It shouldn't take her 5 minutes to go upstairs and tell her about his mission, it was something she always did, however, 10 minutes had passed since her arrival. If there was one thing he hated, it was being late.</p><p> </p><p>It put him in a very bad mood and a lot.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was about to turn around and send some soldiers to look for her, the door opened. He decided to turn her chair to see who entered without knocking, although it was obvious, there was only one person who did.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma.</p><p> </p><p>He watched as she entered and bowed with his name. As beautiful as her strength and intelligence. Just as he was about to ask the reason for her delay, he was able to observe someone else enter the room. And in that same instant, his blood ran cold and fury at the same time. Two contradictory sensations for the same reason. What was a human doing here? And worst of all, what was she doing with Bulma? He would find out immediately.</p><p> </p><p>-Father- Bulma decided to speak, she knew what her father's temperament was like and the least she wanted was to be reproached. - The planet where I went turned out to have insufficient and unnecessary resources, nothing new for us. All the villagers were eliminated without leaving a trace, just as you asked me.</p><p> </p><p>Except one</p><p> </p><p>Frieza narrowed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-As you mentioned, father. I could take a pet as a gift. -Bulma could feel Chi-Chi's gaze, she had already talked to her about it, she just hoped she understood.- And the being that she sees next to me is my pet from now on. She was in charge of generating misunderstandings. - Don't worry, she will do everything I tell her to.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered having mentioned the access to take a pet as a birthday present, however, he did not think that she would actually take one. Not after the latest events.</p><p> </p><p>He carefully observes the girl who was at the side of her precious and adored gem. Without a doubt she was an Earthling, He detested them as much as the monkeys, this Earthling would interfere in his plan that had taken his so long to carry out.</p><p> </p><p>It would be an absolute annoyance to him.</p><p> </p><p>He approached slowly, gripping his chin hard, and with his blood-colored eyes, he gave her an icy look.- You are not from the planet SARS. Where do you come from and how did you get there? - He needed to know specifically how the hell SARS got to the planet coincidences did not exist for him, there was always a reason.</p><p> </p><p>Chi-Chi trembled with fear inside. Bulma had mentioned to her that she should not show any sign of weakness in front of her father, in her case, she should be submissive to him, the opposite of what she really was.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma felt her fear, as much as she tried to hide it was impossible not to detect it. Undoubtedly her father always managed to intimidate the weakest.- That does not matter, father. If what worries you is that she may disobey my orders, you don't have to. This time I will not be as docile as the others.- She said vehemently, and it was true, she would not allow herself to make the same mistakes again.</p><p> </p><p>He released his grip roughly. Her daughter had answered a question not directed at him. It surprised him. He knew the girl perfectly to know that something was wrong with her, and this time he would see to it.</p><p> </p><p>-Very well you can retire- He ordered with hidden fury growing in his being- My daughter, try not to arrive so late to the party. You know I hate being late- He emphasized the last thing. Bulma nodded and left the room with Chi-Chi.</p><p> </p><p>He was upset, very upset.</p><p> </p><p>That damn Earthling was going to ruin everything, EVERYTHING. The slightest interaction with the earthlings and it would jeopardize his plan, he knew that they were aware of what happened with the queen. That outright mistake would not be allowed.</p><p> </p><p>He was going to kill her, and if his daughter became attached to her or developed some kind of bond, He would punish her very painfully. Such would be the punishment that he would remember that no matter how much he says she can take a pet, she would not. She was only his, nobody else's. It was his gem that fit perfectly in his hands, that gem that if he wanted he could release it and let it shatter into pieces. But he wouldn't allow it, he had fought so hard to get to this and his goal wasn't about to get screwed over some stupid earthling who bumped into his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>He certainly wouldn't allow it. He would kill her sooner or later but he would kill her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi guys! It's Annetzi, again.<br/>I updated chapter six as I said. &gt;-&lt;. This time it's Bulma's party( with Chi-Chi). Also, we will know what was the past of the witchers who took care of Bulma, and what's the plan that Frieza has with Chi-Chi.<br/>I really want to know how is this story for you. As I said all reviews are welcomed.<br/>Love, Annetzita.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The white fabric brushed her body gently, touching every space of her body as delicately as possible. The dress was white, as white as peace and happiness, those that she herself had been in charge of destroying without mercy. It exposed her collarbone and part of her breasts; but it covered enough so that the eyes of animals in the heat did not fixate on her, screaming as if she wanted some male to bite her, and I marked her as his property. She had both of her arms covered up to her shoulder; but with the difference that the left one continued with the dress game and the right one was covered with a cloth of metallic sparkles, which formed the signs of claws left by wild creatures. The dress went down her legs with subtlety leaving an opening on her right, showing her paleness, ready to be touched possessively. Like her neck, it was covered by a necklace of the same charm that her right arm had.</p><p>The outfit contrasted with her aquamarine hair, which was tied up in a high ponytail, letting it splash like water, down her back, with that shine that she always had in particular; that she was proud to show. After all, she was a female and she liked to show her attributes, as long as it was a prudent style to show.</p><p>She could see her figure in the mirror, she looked beautiful.</p><p>She wasn't going to deny that he recognized that she was an exotic creature in the universe. She knew her beauty was unattainable, thousands of soldiers drool over her.</p><p>But, she didn't feel beautiful.</p><p>She felt like she dressed like this only to be exposed as a little doll, whose power couldn't be deciphered just by looking at her. It was always like that and it didn't have to surprise her. But all that was going to change when she is the empress of the entire universe, then she could do things her way, she could be free.</p><p>She decided to stop thinking and go to look for the girl, Chi-Chi was her name. Better to pick her up, before she got lost and ended up dead, worst-case scenario, in the bed of some excited soldier.</p><p>Her silver heels echoed loudly through the narrow corridors of the ship, calling out and taking the breath away from those who passed by. Bulma decided to ignore them and entered the room where Chichi was, it was not that far, only two rooms from her but it was always better to make sure. She decided to knock on the door and wait for her answer, she entered when she permitted him.</p><p>The girl looked good, the purple dress covered enough to avoid pulling heated glances. However, she would not go unnoticed by the soldiers and of course, by her father. She knew that carrying her would cause her father to be a little upset, but not enough to punish her, and if it were, she wouldn't let him, not this time.</p><p> </p><p>-Are we leaving? – Chi-Chi questioned, a little fearful, she did not want to be present at that party. The encounter they had had with Emperor Frieza had scared her, a lot.</p><p>"That's what I came for, right?" She answered harshly, if there was something she hated, it was asking obvious questions.</p><p>-Sorry-Chi-Chi could not help being a little nervous, not when soon she was going to be in a place with the vilest and powerful soldiers of the emperor of the universe. -How do I look? informal for the meeting.</p><p>-Acceptable- Bulma could see how she was a little nervous; the girl was very easy to detect -Don't worry, they won't do anything to you. Rest assured- She knew she was not going to be chased by excited males while she was by his side.</p><p>She looked at the clock that was in the room and decided to hurry- Let's go, I can't be late for a party that is being held in my name.</p><p>On the way to the general room, she made sure that Chi-Chi followed her and did not get lost. The least she wanted was to delay and if she did, this time she was going to take it out on the girl.</p><p>When they entered the general room, she was able to see all the arrangements they had made. There was no doubt that the parties they always had were extravagant and opulent, this time was no exception.</p><p>The general hall was characterized by being large and spacious, many events were held there. Like when soldiers were raised in rank; if his father was in a good mood he would proclaim a meeting and the soldiers fought among themselves for a higher title, blood would be shed, but only those who were strong survived. However, when it came to parties, the atmosphere turned to a different one; slaves worked non-stop in dining rooms to get food as quickly as possible to hungry soldiers; others were in charge of distracting the audience on stage, either through sensual dances or beautifying songs. On the other hand, everyone was in charge of looking for their best outfit for the night, even the most demure witches.</p><p>Chi-Chi let out a groan of astonishment. She was stunned, not only by the ostentation of the party but also by the variety of species among the soldiers. And she had attended parties on her planet, but this ... This was something else. As she continued to observe everything in detail she could feel a gaze fixed on her. When she turned to the direction of the gaze she found a woman who was staring, with curiosity perhaps, did not know. Although now that he took a good look at her, she looked Earth-like, not only her but also the other two around her. Her appearance was somewhat intimidating, but not sinister. All three had black dresses in different models, they were attractive and the looks that their eyes transmitted made them even more attractive. But all thought was over when she saw them approaching her.</p><p>"Ah .. Bulma" She pulled her arm desperately. Bulma had told her that she shouldn't attract attention and the first thing she did was get three women with intimidating gazes to approach her, excellent.</p><p>"What the hell is wrong?" Bulma could feel Chichi grab her arm shaking in fear, but the reason now was why? No one could harm her, of course except for her father.</p><p>Just when she was going to answer. Bulma could feel the voice of Fyare, the witches. She had forgotten them, now she understood why ChiChi was shaking, they always intimidated others with their looks; without a doubt one of the best tactics she learned from them.</p><p>"Happy birthday for the second time, Bulma," said a mocking Fyare. The beautiful redhead wore a matte black dress that conformed to her body, but with a subtle sheen around it; She was sleeveless or strapless, exposing her pale pink skin, revealing a clavicle that was very appetizing to lick.</p><p>"Being twice my age has done your dress good." She knew how much Fyare hated being told her age, but it always amused her to piss her off as long as it was up to a point. She was the one who raised her and would always respect her.</p><p>- Do not be so envious, soon you will have this enviable figure although it is not necessary because you already have it- She smiled, showing a charming set of pearls between her thin pink lips.</p><p>"I've always kept that in mind," Bulma replied. It was true, she always took into account how beautiful her body was unlike the others, she had even heard that some women were envious of her.</p><p>- And tell me Bulma- Casskra asked- Is this creature, your new pet? - Casskra had realized that Bulma had been accompanied and deduced instantly that she was his new pet. Now she understood why Emperor Frieza was so distraught. From what she could see, the girl was an earthling and she knew perfectly well that not just any earthling, she was a commoner, one of the good ones. She deduced it just by looking at her, some features are not easily forgotten, but the question was, what was an earthling doing on the planet SARS?</p><p>- Yes, she is my new pet- She answered frankly- I brought her here so you know that now she is another of my protected pets and nobody should touch her.</p><p>Chi-Chi felt quite uncomfortable in this situation. They treated her as if she were someone's property, she knew she had already discussed this with Bulma but she couldn't help it from bothering her a bit. On the other hand, there was that woman, who although she had approached, kept looking at her penetratingly, tried to avoid her gaze but her blue eyes constantly intimidated her.</p><p>"Your father is going to punish you, Bulma." Claire decided to speak. She had been carefully observing the girl that Bulma had taken as her new pet, her look and appearance seemed familiar, she did not know why but it reminded her of him for a moment, but she discarded it.- And you know that he will not only do that- She was Furious inside, Bulma was so stubborn at times that she didn't think about the consequences of her actions. She cared for her, after all, she was like his daughter. She may be a black witch, but that didn't stop her from having feelings.</p><p>Bulma knew how protective Claire was sometimes towards her and understood her. Since she was the one who healed her wounds after spending hours being punished by his father. "I have everything under control, Claire. Don't worry. ”She knew she was likely to make her father mad, but she always managed. Late, but She did.</p><p>"I hope so" Claire answered not so happy with her answer.</p><p>Chi-Chi was amazed. The cold and intimidating girl she had met a few days ago had disappeared when she was talking to the other three women who were in front of her.</p><p>Claire couldn't stop looking at her, even if she hid, she couldn't; something had the familiar girl. Without holding back her doubts, she asked her, "And you? What's your name?" She tried to sound as friendly as possible, surprising his companions.</p><p>Chi-Chi was not expecting that question, although it was to be expected, she had not mentioned her name. But she didn't see it coming from her.-Chi-Chi. My name is Chi-Chi Ox- She said with pride in her last name.</p><p>The three witches couldn't help but be surprised but they hid it perfectly. They knew the Ox, they had dealt with them, well, at least with the youngest, Ox Satan. They knew him well enough to know that he never wanted to harm them and that if it weren't for their older brother, they would not have been incarcerated, at least until the time Frieza released them.</p><p>He had collided with his forest by chance. He was wounded and covered in blood, that's when he collided with them. At that time they were not considered dangerous, nor did they have a dark heart like the dusk of the forest. They were "normal" witches, according to them, but the problem was that they were born in the wrong place, they were raised by black witches who, compared to the white ones, were evil and cruel. They were born without feelings and with the narrative that both normal people and white witches wanted them dead, all for being different from them. It wasn't until then that Ox taught them that they were not, that they could be accepted, and that neither white witches nor normal people wanted them dead, but everything changed when they started attacking their people, and they were forced to respond, shedding blood incessantly. All because they thought they were the ones who had hurt Ox, how ignorant. He tried to protect them, hid them from them ... but failed. In an oversight, they were caught and imprisoned.</p><p>They suffered a lot.</p><p>But the one who suffered the most was Claire. Who knew that during the time they found themselves taking care of Ox, the beautiful platinum blonde was going to fall in love. But the worst thing was that this love was reciprocated. They fought together, he protected her, her and her companions. But her love could never be given, and she understood it, they could never be happy if they had been together. Because happiness is a fairy tale, something non-existent, something unreal. However, her heart was broken into a thousand pieces when she found out that her beloved was going to marry, with a noble princess, who of course was of his category. From there she and her companions became people with an icy iron heart until Bulma arrived. And as much as they tried to talk to each other that she was a Briefs, as time went by they became fond of her; although they tried not to show it much because otherwise, Freeza would kill them. They would always have a great price for her and protect her, always.</p><p>- Claire- The blonde introduced herself - The other two are Casskra and Fyare- The last-mentioned greeted politely.</p><p>"You didn't have to be scared, not while they're here or I'm with you; they're trustworthy." This time she tried not to sound so distant. She shouldn't be scared, no one was going to hurt her.</p><p>-Sorry, I am not used to this environment- It was true Chi-Chi was not used to this type of party, not when she did not even know the people with whom she shared in this place.</p><p>"So what are we waiting for, the party is to distract you," added Casskra. She decided to pull Bulma and the girl away. Bulma had to relax, she knew she had a lot of trouble with that stubborn little head. She needed to put that behind her, even for a moment.</p>
<hr/><p>Disgusted,</p><p> angry,</p><p> irritated.</p><p>Those were the words that described him now. The ceremony was supposed to have been done for her and to celebrate it by her side, as it had always been, to prevent her from being with the witches and only staying with him, and to be exposed to all, to be admired and praised by her fighting power and unchanging beauty. But NO, the damn earthling, whom she had rescued and taken as a pet, was with her, celebrating as if she were part of it.</p><p>He knew his daughter perfectly to know what was happening with her, because, as much as he hid his emotions, he could read her. After all, it was he who was in charge of giving her a formidable training both psychological and physical during all this time. Although, he had to admit that his gem was a little kind and empathetic with others, without a doubt a mistake that he would never forgive. All for those two damned witches that he happily managed to eliminate and prevent them from continuing to infect him with those pathetic feelings.</p><p>But now that he was analyzing the situation, the damn earthling was not only meddling in his plan but also with Bulma, his most precious gem. He had no idea what had happened during the time they were returning to the ship. But apparently, the girl was making Bulma do things that she had never done with the other pets before; like taking her to a party, that had never happened, no matter how infatuated she is with the animal. If this happened now, it was possible that in the future it would soften it and that should not happen, not now, not ever, EVER. Enough had with the other events in the past, and if he had to be forced to kill her for her to understand, he would. A thousand and one more times.</p><p>He bitterly drank the purple liquid that hung in his glass.</p><p>This was not going to stay that way. Bulma was very clear that every time she broke one of her rules, she would pay the consequences. This time, it would not be the exception. He was going to punish her, that was for sure, but this time it would be very different. So much so that you will never want to do something like that again. However, if with the time this damned attachment disappeared, he would let her live; but not enough to know that no one gets in her way, no one.</p><p>A macabre smile broke out of their purple cloaks, staring at his daughter and the bicharraca. Unlike the previous one, she decided to enjoy the sweet and sour taste of her wine as she always did. He would let his daughter enjoy the girl's company, who knows and it may be the last time he is with her ...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the days passed, Chi-Chi was able to establish a friendly relationship with Bulma. Although it was clearly not considered that way for her, however, Chi-Chi had no problem. She could see that Bulma could perhaps prove that she was cold and mean, but she knew that she had a good heart inside, even if she denied it. She managed to find a friend she could never have on earth.</p><p>However, questions were formed. She had his doubts about Bulma, and not only her but also the witches. At first, she was surprised to learn that those women who bullied her at the party turned out to be the witches who trained Bulma. The same witches her father used to tell her when she was a little girl, the ones he thought were a legend. Sure, she knew her aunt possessed those powers, but it was only in her, not in others. Although if I looked at her closely, She could swear she looked like and had some traces of her uncles. Besides, another question was how did Bulma have those powers too? Was she the daughter of witches? IShedoubted it. Although, if so, what relationship did they have with Frieza? Many questions were in her head.</p><p>Of course, all of this did not go unnoticed by Frieza, who was more and more aware of what was happening with his daughter and the bicharraca. He knew the damn earthling was having her doubts about Bulma. She had her doubts, and most likely she has her questions, but of course, she won't have the answers. And even if she does, he would make sure he never, ever, told Bulma. He knew he had to take his next step today to put an end to this inconvenience, which he was sure would never happen again. He would make sure that was so ...</p>
<hr/><p>Bulma was training with the witches for the second time. Of course with Chi-Chi by his side, although not so close; so that both ki and magic powers hurt her. During the week and a half that they were together, she could tell that it was not as irritating as it had been in the beginning, and although during the first days he took the name "pet" badly, she could understand it.</p><p>She was surprised to find herself telling her stories about when she was a child. Of how cruel her father had been to her when she broke his rules, the atrocities he had done, and the unfortunate ones who suffered the consequences. Without realizing it, she found someone to tell about all the helplessness she had in store for all these years, a friend, as she said.</p><p>At first, she reproached herself for letting go of something so intimate that not even the witches knew about it. However, she did not judge her, on the contrary, she understood and understood her. Something that no one had done for her, no one.</p><p>Training with Fyare, Casskra, and Claire, she could feel someone knocking loudly on the door. She had to stop, which she always hated when she didn't fully train, and allow access to the bastard who dared to interrupt.</p><p>"Miss Sapphire, sorry to interrupt." The soldier apologized. He knew how Bulma was, and what he least wanted and to be one of the revenge on her part when they interrupted his training-Your father asks for your assistance at this time, he says it is urgent.</p><p>Now, what did his father want? Perfect, it sure was something important to interrupt his precious training.- Okay, you can retreat.- He decided to grab a towel and wipe the little sweat that ran down his creamy skin, he did not have time to clean himself enough but at least she would not go with beads of sweat down his face. However, when she turned around she could see that the soldier was still in the room. "Are you going to stay there all the time?" She said that you will retire.- Who did this soldier think to spend more than 5 minutes in her precious room? If he valued his life, it was better for him to leave or as quickly as possible.</p><p>-Emm ... you see Miss Sapphire, your father said it is necessary to accompany you to your personal room.</p><p>Did she hear well? Did her father want a soldier to watch her into her living room? Something was not right.- Try not to delay- At that, she gave Claire a warning look, if her father did that it was because something was up, she left the training room.</p><p>When they reached the room, she could see that the soldier had just left. Feeling more at ease, she decided to ask, "Father, may I know why you sent a soldier to pick me up?" I am no longer a kid and I know exactly where your living room is. - Was her father watching her? - If you sent him to watch me, it hurts me that you have that distrust of me.</p><p>Frieza could feel how hurt his daughter was. Of course, he did not distrust her, distrust of that earthling was separating him from her. And no one did that, Bulma was his. "It's me, who hurts to know that you think I'm distrusting you" He turned to her. "However, I did it because you know she hated other soldiers looking at you with lustful eyes. You know very well how I am in that regard</p><p>She knew her father was right. Whenever she wandered the halls, millions of soldiers looked at her that way. No matter how strong she was, she knew that looks like this always made her uncomfortable.- Well father, I'm sorry.- She paused.- May I know what this call is due to?</p><p>-You see, I urgently need you to go to a slave planet. It is one of which provides us with technologies, and from what I can see, there is an unidentified ship that has collided with the place.- He explained. He fixed his bloody eyes on her and said, "I need you to go to the planet and investigate who has dared to enter one of my domains." It has not been 1 hour that they have just entered. However, we need to capture them and know how they got here.- Frieza was nothing but ecstatic, this was a perfect excuse to finally separate his daughter from that bicharraca.</p><p>Perfect, Bulma mentally complained. Other invaders doing mischief in one of her father's domains. Poof, never mind, she had missed going on one of the missions her father sent her.- Okay father, right now I'm leaving. But I need to change first.</p><p>-Don't worry, the ship has all the necessary things for you to do it there. We need to find them as quickly as possible, every minute is important.- Frieza mentioned. The further away your daughter is from the Earthling, the better.</p><p>"It's okay father." Bulma, She looked at him a little doubtful, but it would be better to keep it and obey. "When I come back, I'll tell you what I could collect." At that, she left the main room.</p>
<hr/><p>Two hours had passed since his daughter left. Two hours, waiting for the precise moment to eliminate that bicharraca and send it to the other world. For weeks he had been quietly observing and analyzing the situation. He was finally able to find a way to end this event.</p><p> </p><p>He subtly moved the glass of wine that lay in his rock-rough hand; dwelling like selfishness, which unleashed her whole being before a creature innocent on the inside but cloudy on the outside. Those hands surrounded by rings like a second layer of your skin; those rings that did not let you move and trapped a layer of your being, preventing your blood from circulating normally. His cold hands, like the wind that ran at icejin nights, representing in itself, all the heirs of the cold empire. Cruel and ruthless, like the devil himself live.</p><p>He felt a knock on his door. He allowed access, letting in the beautiful but older platinum blonde, Claire.</p><p>"My lord, you requested my presence." Claire introduced herself, wondering why Frieza would want her presence.</p><p>"Indeed, Claire." He preferred to leave it on hold for her to ask, how he loved to cause the feeling of intrigue.</p><p>-May I know why? - Something was up, she was sure that Frieza wanted her to do something for him. And she was sure that it implied Chi-Ch.-</p><p>He turned his flying chair towards her; exposing through her eyes, thirst for blood for that bicharraca; causing a slight tremble to Claire inside.- Yes, of course. After all, you will be involved. "Her gaze turned to one of hatred and his voice, deeper than that of a beast." I need you to kill the earthling pet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi guys! It's Annetzita, again.<br/>I have updated chapter seven, I had a problem with the chapter( there weren't in their correct order, so I had to change it), but finally, it's resolved. This is chapter seven and we are gonna see what will happen to ChiChi, how is going to Claire react at Frieza's order, and also in this chapter, Vegeta and Buma will interact.<br/>Hope u like this chapter, all reviews are welcomed.<br/>Love, Annetzita.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire couldn't believe what came in like a roar from her ears, she didn't want to. Frieza wanted her to kill Chi-Chi, she knew that if she declined, she would kill her. She had no choice; she had to do it.- My lord, how do you want me to kill her? - She had never killed someone, maybe once she did it of her own free will, but never by order.</p>
<p>- I don't care how just get rid of her. The faster the better.- Frieza just wanted the earthling to disappear from his sight, from his daughter, and this universe. She should never have come across her precious gem; all the unfortunates suffered serious consequences and she would be no exception.</p>
<p>"As you say, Lord Freeza." Once she bowed farewell, she withdrew thinking how she would get rid of her, although she did not want to. With the little time she had shared with Chi-Chi, he had earned her affection; she once loved, she had had a daughter and her life was now in her hands. Killing her would be like betraying the being who came to love as she had never loved before in her life, although he had married another; but she understood well why. Even though she hated to admit it, she couldn't kill her, she didn't want to; Besides, she knew that if Bulma found out, she would get mad at her and that she didn't want to happen.</p>
<p>Bulma, another of the people who even though she didn't say it out loud, had earned her affection. All this time, with Chi-Chi, she had seen her calmer, more serene, more her. Frieza had taken everything from her; of her mother, who was now desperately looking for her everywhere; of her kingdom, taking away her birthright: the throne; her life, turning her into someone vile; and her power, using it for her own benefit. Now she planned to snatch one of the people, that deep down she knew, that Bulma wanted as her friend; she wouldn't get it, she wouldn't allow it.</p>
<p>She arrived and entered her room, the one she shared with her two companions, she needed to talk with them and find a solution. She was able to contemplate how they were already waiting for her sitting on the medal table, with crossed arms and their curious glances waiting for her, she decided to speak.- Frieza ...- She hesitated.-Frieza gave me the order to kill Chi-Chi.- She said so serenely. She observed the expression of each of his companions, they were surprised, it was not to be expected; Although they did not show it, they too became fond of Ox's daughter and knew that something like this was going to happen.</p>
<p>Both Fyare and Casskra had been surprised by the aforementioned, they knew that Frieza did not like Chichi's presence at all; but they had not thought that he wanted to get rid of her so quickly.- Ox saved us and although we ended up locked up, we know that he would have done everything possible to get us out of there. We cannot kill your daughter, we have principles. - Fyare mentioned. Maybe Frieza could save them from that hell; but they would always protect those who cared for them, it was the duty of every witch and they would not break their oath.</p>
<p>-So, what do you propose, Fyare? You know that if Frieza finds out, he will assassinate us.- Casskra decided to speak- You know that our other 2 companions died at the hands of Freeza for disobeying him ...</p>
<p>- No, if you don't find out.- Claire interrupted, an idea crossed her mind.- I don't know about you but I won't be able to murder the daughter of the man who saved my life.- She pronounced with melancholy, every time she spoke of him, his heart was dyed gray.- Frieza has not asked me for proof, he has only told me to kill her. You have to make him believe that she is dead; We will turn her into a mouse and we will keep her hidden until Bulma arrives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Casskra and Fyare looked at each other, this was crazy; however, they knew that protecting the life of Ox's daughter was in return for all that he did for them. Fyare spoke.- Then come on, we must save her from Frieza.</p><hr/>
<p>They had spent a week looking for the Kakaroto harpy, a week without being able to rest in peace because of that insect. They went to all possible planets, searching and asking if they had seen a black-haired woman with a Saiyan spaceship; all those questioned said no. The truth was that he cared very little what happened to the little girl, he just wanted Kakaroto to stop insisting and look desperate; however, he knew that it was of utmost importance to the earthly kings.</p>
<p>-She has long black hair, her skin is pale, brown eyes, and small in stature like my grumpy friend, but without the 10 centimeters of hair.- Kakaroto said pointing at him. Again the insect was insulting his precious hair, what's more, he was saying grumpy and he was not a grumpy one.</p>
<p>- Hey damn insect, he already told you he hasn't seen her, can we get out of here at once? All this time that I have been with you, I have been exasperated more than usual.- His patience was reaching its limit. He was regretting having agreed to accompany him, if he thought she could take advantage of this, he was wrong.</p>
<p>-Vegeta! Can't you see what I'm asking? I told you that we will not leave until we find ChiChi.- Kakaroto said, childishly angry; His main objective was to find ChiChi and he would not leave until he found her.- Besides, remember that your father mentioned to us that we cannot return without her, you know the scandal that her father would make.</p>
<p>- Hmph.- He crossed her arms, he was right.- You better find her, Kakaoroto; otherwise I will take the ship and search for it on your own. - It was true, he was not going to bear being with Kakaroto anymore and the worst thing is that later he would have to deal with two idiots. If one gave him a headache, another would make him explode.</p>
<p>- Come on Vegeta, don't be like that. Besides, ChiChi is not so annoying to say.- He said it grabbing the back of her head; the typical pose of an idiot, Vegeta thought. You don't have to be like this.</p>
<p>- Shut up, insect, you say one more word and I ...- He could not finish his sentence, he felt how the planet was shaking strongly and the rocks were throbbing with force; He looked at the sky and was able to observe a small golden flash that entered the planet's atmosphere. "Are you expecting a planetary visit?" He asked the resident.</p>
<p>"No, mostly Emperor Frieza notifies us." He replied. Perfect, he had forgotten that this planet was the lizard's domain; but he knew that they would not give them away, they were peaceful beings.- It seems that it is some space pirate.-Both he and Kakaroto looked at each other, perhaps there was a probability that it was the harpy, they flew following the direction of the ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They advanced their level of flight, the ship was faster and had already landed. Who could it be? He wondered; he knew that the inhabitants of this planet did not expect the visit from outside, Frieza rarely came there and it was very unlikely that they were space pirates. Was it the harpy? If it was her, it was better to hurry, she couldn't take it any longer to return to her planet.</p>
<p>Once on land, they stood in front of the ship, waiting for the person inside it to leave.</p>
<p>- Vegeta, do you think it's ChiChi? Her ship is different, but surely she could get another one, don't you think? - For a moment he thought the same as Kakaroto, but if that were so, she would have contacted them herself and would not have landed on this planet.</p>
<p>It didn't take more than five minutes for the front door to open; coming out of her, a woman from the ship. Vegeta couldn't help looking at her from head to toe, the woman was beautiful; her blue hair made a perfect match with her sapphire eyes; her white skin, so white, shone like Vegeta-sai's moon; Her frame was thin and delicate, but not enough to know that she was strong; her beauty like that of the Greek gods, those whom the harpy spoke so much without stopping. However, all thought ended when he realized that in the blink of an eye, he and Kakaroto were floating in the sky with a red aura around their bodies unable to move their limbs.</p>
<p>- Who the hell are you and what are you doing on this planet? Better be sincere, or I will not hesitate to take you to my father and torture you until they talk once. - Said the girl. For the first time in his entire life, Vegeta didn't know what to say; her voice enchanted him, sweetened him like an earth fruit in her mouth. But, just when his reason came back to him and he was about to react, Kakaroto spoke.</p>
<p>-We came to find my future partner, ChiChi. She has been lost and we have come to this planet to ask if they know about him.- Perfect, Kakaroto couldn't be more foolish. Someone who attacks them, asks and he answers, he really was a complete idiot. It did not matter that the girl was beautiful, you must never agree to the enemy.</p>
<p>He could see how the girl was surprised at his answer.- Did you say ChiChi? - Did she know the harpy? He could see how she looked carefully at Kakaroto, without knowing why he did not like it.- Are you Goku? - Indeed, if he knew the harpy. Only she called him in the stupidest possible way.</p>
<p>"Do you know Chichi?" Kakaroto's heart raced, apparently, nothing was lost. The girl who had them floating seemed to know Chichi, maybe she will help them find her.</p>
<p>"That is none of your concern," he replied. He could feel how now she turned her gaze towards him- And you, little one, who are you?</p>
<p>Did you say small? Vegeta wondered mentally, "little one" just that word was enough to make him blush, no one had ever called him that-Hmp, I would answer it if you put us down the damn time- He snapped with annoyance trying to hide his blush, annoyed with himself and with the girl for making him blush, in fact, who did she think herself to question them as if nothing had happened? They should be the ones who are questioning her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A little annoyed, she lowered them slowly until her feet touched the ground and the red aura began to disappear; She felt a tingling throughout her body "Are you, friends, with ChiChi?" She asked. Vegeta felt disgusted by the word friends, first dead than being friends with that one.</p>
<p>- What do you say? Of course not. First dead than being a friend of that harpy.- Vegeta replied crossing his arms in annoyance. "Who are you?" He asked this time, he had been surprised at the girl's powers, they were not normal. Of course, even if he didn't accept it, deep down he wanted to know more about her. Without knowing why he felt that it became familiar.</p>
<p>He could see how she struggled between telling him or not; However, after a few seconds he said, "My name is Sapphire."</p><hr/>
<p>Just over an hour after Bulma left on a mission, her father sent her; Without knowing why she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to her in her absence. All this time he stayed with her, she was able to decipher the real person she was; her father was a heartless being, the one who punished her every time did not obey his orders, for that reason Bulma was like that. However, despite all this, she was a very good and beautiful person inside; she was his friend, Bulma had admitted once when she was in a good mood.</p>
<p>She felt someone knock on the door of her bedroom, with a little fear she decided to open it, she felt relieved to see that it was the witches.- Hello, girls.- Apart from Bulma, the witches were other people she got hold of. Confidence quickly, especially Claire, the platinum blonde took care of her like the mother she never had.- Come in, what brings you here? - She could see their attitude, they were a little strange, something was happening- Is something wrong ? - Asked, already a little scared by their stares.</p>
<p>Both Casskra, Fyare, and Claire did not know what to say to ChiChi at Frieza's order, they could not turn her into a mouse like that out of nowhere, she would be scared. They had to tell her the truth and she would have to understand, by hook or by crook.</p>
<p>They closed the door and entered the room. "ChiChi, we need to talk to you." Claire decided to speak. ChiChi could feel the seriousness in her voice; she knew it was not going to be good. Had something happened to Buma? It was unlikely, she was too strong for something to happen to him. So if it wasn't that and the witches wanted to talk to her, it was because he was in danger herself.</p>
<p>"What is it?" She asked, she could not bear this suspense of the moment, questions lurking within his being. From one moment to another, only one name came to mind.- It has to do with Frieza, right? - She was afraid for the answer, Frieza was able to do anything and take advantage of any moment now that Buma was gone.</p>
<p>She felt Claire grab his shoulder. "ChiChi." She hesitated to tell her. "Frieza wants you dead." And she gave me the order to execute you.- The greatest of all the witches felt like Chichi became anguished with the passing of the seconds; Before she screamed and panicked, she decided to speak. "Before you even open your mouth, listen carefully."ChiChi calmed down for a moment, but not enough not to shake inside. "We know you've become an important person to Bulma, even if she doesn't say it out loud, you are her friend. Frieza wants you to die, he gave me the order, but he has not asked me for proof to corroborate it.- She looked at his other companions and said.- We will turn you into a tiny mouse and when Bulma comes, you will go with her. What we least want is for her to do another of her scandals.</p>
<p>The beautiful but terrified black-haired woman didn't know what to say, she was grateful inside them that they didn't kill her; However, she did not understand why they disobeyed Frieza's orders.- Why are you helping me? If Frieza finds out, he will kill you. Her salvation could cause their death, and what she least wanted was to be guilty of the death of the beautiful witches.</p>
<p>-Sometimes, girl, it is better not to explain the why of things.- Casskra answered- If you want to die, just say so, I would not oppose such a pleasant request.- Casskra was the one who least agreed with the idea, no it was that the girl did not like him, but she did not want to die for disobeying the emperor's whim. Maybe Ox had helped her in a part of her life and she would be grateful to him, but that didn't mean he would protect her daughter; Between his life and hers, she would rather save herself.</p>
<p>ChiChi was scared by what was mentioned by the olive skin, she knew that of all the witches she was the saddest but she did not think that much.- Em ... The truth is I ...- She felt a voice.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, pet M, are you there?" A soldier interrupted, knocking on the door curiously.</p>
<p>The three witches looked at each other, they had no choice. Claire quickly decided to stop Casskra as she raised her arm to finish with Milk. "Casskra, no." She spoke softly. "Turn her into a mouse; I have a plan.- Casskra reluctantly stretched her two arms and formed circles with them, turning a scared and terrified Milk into a tiny and harmless mouse, she grabbed it in her hands and hid it in her clothes. Claire signaled for Fyare to hide behind the door and decided to open it.</p>
<p>On the other hand, the soldier who knocked on the door had learned that Miss Sapphire had left on a mission, leaving her pet unprotected. She was a beauty to him, as soon as he saw her, his body began to think about all the lustful things he could do to the creature, have non-stop sex, sexually torture her and satisfy himself by seeing how she begged for mercy; however, all thought was vanished upon learning that the emperor's daughter took him as his protected pet. But now that she was gone, he would use his moment to take her and rape her.</p>
<p>When he entered the room he could see that no one was there, the most certain thing was that the creature had hidden; Ignorant of what was happening, he spoke.- Pet M, I understand that your owner is not here, why don't we have fun for a while? I promise you will not get bored.- He waited a few seconds but nothing.- Come on beautiful, I promise not to be so abrupt when taking him.- Again, no one answered, with endured patience, she decided to scream.-Get out of there damn bitch, you don't know how long I've been holding myself back to bury myself inside you! Now that I have my chance I will not let you escape! - He felt a presence behind her, but just as he was about to turn, everything went black.</p>
<p>The witches felt disgusted by what the soldier mentioned, one of the things they most hated was rape, they decided to end the soldier's life by breaking his neck. When he felt to the ground vehemently, Casskra decided to speak.- You better say what you have in mind, Claire.- She was already thinking in her head what Claire might be thinking, she always got her way.- It's crazy, we can't fool him, he will kill us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I already told you that he won't if he doesn't realize it." The platinum blonde replied a little upset, Casskra could be her partner but sometimes she was a bit infuriating.</p>
<p>"And what are you going to do, Claire?" Fyare decided to ask, the damn thing had crazy ideas, but they really worked.</p>
<p>-Let's make Frieza believe that this pathetic soldier is ChiChi, we will use our magic to make him look like her. And we will make her believe that we murdered her in the most sadistic way possible.</p><hr/>
<p>- What a pathetic name, Sapphire- He emphasized the last thing, the flaming hair. Bulma got a little upset inside, who did this idiot think to make fun of her nickname, she was definitely getting into trouble.-</p>
<p>She decided to look at him from head to toe, the boy was short, it would be good to make fun of him a bit.- And yours, little one, what is it? - She asked with her hands on her tiny waist; She knew that the word small made him blush a little, something that without knowing why she liked to cause it in him.</p>
<p>- Vegeta- He answered, looking at her this time with superiority.- Prince Vegeta, for you.- He wanted to make it very clear who he was, no one could talk to him as they pleased and much less a stranger, with much more reason she had to respect it. He could see that she raised one of her thin blue eyebrows and began to laugh uproariously. He got upset. "What are you laughing at ?!" Was she making fun of him? Nobody made fun of him, absolutely nobody.</p>
<p>She wiped away the tears of laughter that came from her, Bulma could not with what she was hearing, without a doubt this trip was more entertaining than she thought.- With what prince, right? - It did not surprise her, she knew they existed a lot of empires around the universe and they had their respective dynasty; However, he never saw a prince with such an attitude.- Forgive me for not bowing.- She said sarcastically.- But for me, just call you Vegeta.- A wry smile came out of her, showing a beautiful set of pearls.- Although now that I see it, your name is more pathetic than mine, it sounds vegetable.</p>
<p>Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing, she was making fun of him, who did that girl think to make fun of him? He was the prince of the Saiyans, the next ruler of the universe after he killed Frieza's lizard, she should be kneeling and apologizing for her insolence, this was not going to stay like this. He was about to put her in her place when Kakaroto spoke.</p>
<p>"Wow, you seem to get along very well heh heh." Kakaroto said, who couldn't help but witness everything that Vegeta and the girl Bulma were saying to each other. He was surprised to see the character that Bulma had, no one had ever had the guts to speak to Vegeta in that way, not even himself, since after all, Vegeta had a character to fear- Hey right, how do you know to ChiChi? .- He decided to ask; Despite having searched each planet for information about ChiChi, no one could tell him. During all this time without her, the concern grew as the minutes passed, just imagining what could happen to him ate at him inside.</p>
<p>-Goku, right? - The aforementioned nodded hopefully.- Well, apparently you are almost the same as what she mentioned in the photo.- She sighed.- I found ChiChi on a planetary mission, her ship crashed on the planet SARS It was a miracle that she survived, the ship was very wronged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you know where it is?" Kakaroto asked. The bluehead had had contact with his ChiChi, which meant she was fine for the moment, right? All the heartaches and worries are gone. "Is she okay?"</p>
<p>"Yes, she does" Bulma answered the first question. "And she is in perfect condition." Now it was her turn to cross her arms. She was already imagining what Goku probably wanted; It would be impossible. "If you're thinking of asking me to take you to her or bring her here, let me tell you that I won't. " She could see how Vegeta raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"What? And why?" A hopeless Kakarot asked now, wondering why he didn't want to bring his ChiChi back.</p>
<p>- I cannot. As much as I want to do it, my father would not allow it. - She explained with a little resentment. Another reason why she was tired of obeying her father, he always told her what to do, even so, she refused, she had to obey him.- If I do, you will get it, but dead.- She could witness how Goku's face he became lifeless, helpless before what he said. Without knowing why she felt sorry, something that according to her father had told her that she should never feel would definitely be a bad friend if she denied the knowledge that she met her beloved Goku to ChiChi. An idea occurred to her. "Although, maybe I can help you communicate with her."</p>
<p>Kakaroto's face lit up. "Really ?! Thank you very much! .- Not caring that it was a person he met five minutes ago, he ran and hugged her. Action that without knowing why completely drained Vegeta.</p>
<p>Bulma was totally surprised at the sudden action of the Goku boy, she didn't expect it, she didn't know what to say. No one had ever hugged her; felt her release her grip.</p>
<p>"And is it possible to know how you are going to make Kakaroto communicate with his harpy?" Vegeta asked trying to contain his disgust at Kakarot's sudden action.</p>
<p>"Simple, I'll build a communicator." Bulma said superiorly. Now came the typical question that I would gladly answer.</p>
<p>"You?" Vegeta gave a sarcastic laugh. Girl.</p>
<p>-Hmp.- She didn't like at all that he called her a girl; However, she decided not to give it much importance.- Well, you see, Vegeta.- She approached him a little.- I have one of the brightest minds in the universe and if I want, I can build everything I propose with just the snap of my fingers.- She herself was aware that apart from her undeniable power, she had a brilliant mind, so much so that it was thanks to her that her father has the best technology in the entire universe.- I'm sure I can build the communicator in just an hour, but I need the tools to do it.- She began to study the place where he was.- Well, it would be better to ask the skulls to grant it to me.- If you want to see how I do it, follow me.- Without waiting for an answer, she left for the palace of the planet Cancri.</p>
<p>During the flight, Vegeta couldn't help but take his eyes off the blue-haired girl, she was extremely beautiful, an exotic creature. It wasn't just her beauty that caught his attention, it was her character. That predominant and determined way of speaking left him in awe, no one had ever had the guts to mock his face or speak to him in that way, not even the Saiyan women themselves. He did not know why but it was familiar to him, he felt that he had seen her somewhere; He shook his head abruptly at the thought that perhaps she could be his lost companion, that baby that with only five years he could carry for the first and last time.</p>
<p>
  <em>It was not a few hours ago that they had left their planet to visit the newborn of the Briefs dynasty. Queen Bunny gave life to a beautiful blue-haired baby, the one that according to his father had said was going to be his mate. As he had understood, his future companion possessed immense and unique power; he had to take care of her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was now in front of the door where the newborn was, his mother said that despite being very early she had to meet her. Bullshit, he told himself, the least he wanted was to go meet a baby who couldn't even recognize him; he was nobody's babysitter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When he entered the room he could see how two women were taking care of and cleaning the room, trying to make as little noise as possible, among them he could visualize a crib bathed in gold revealing a beautiful creature.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Vegeta sneaked upon him, the least he wanted to do was make a newborn make a fuss, if that was the case, he honestly wouldn't bear it. When he was close enough, he could clearly see what was on his forehead. Inside the crib, a beautiful blue-haired baby lay sleeping, she looked so delicate that she looked like a porcelain doll. Vegeta was impressed by such a creature; he wanted to touch her beautiful white skin, but when he was reaching out his hand, the baby opened her eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In that instant, Vegeta's heart stopped. Her beautiful blue eyes mesmerized him, enchanted him. Regardless of whether there were two women and they witnessed what he was going to do, he carried her and cradled her in his arms with the greatest delicacy possible, he did not want to hurt her. Appreciating every part of the baby, he approached her forehead and kissed her; He understood at that moment that it was his obligation to ensure her well-being, to care for her forever, and to protect her until death.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It just failed.</em>
</p>
<p>Shaking his head aggressively, he decided to follow the flight and not take his eyes off the beautiful blue hair he was following.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi guys! It's annetzita.<br/>I updated chapter eight, and finally a VEGEBUL moment (YAAASSSS). At last, I've been waiting to write a vegebul moment. In this chapter, we will see a part of Bulma's past with Frieza ( yup, a flashback). Also what happened with Chichi and what's the plan of Claire, will it work?<br/>Hope you like this chapter. As I said all reviews are welcomed.<br/>What would you like to see in the next chapter? Let me know plz<br/>Love, Annetzita.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drops of blood dripped from the body without stopping, of what was once a beautiful black-haired woman, now only an inert and unrecognizable body remained, without a doubt she was murdered in the worst possible way.</p><p>The body that floated through the corridors of the ship was proof that no one had to mess with what belonged to the emperor of the universe, only that sight was enough to scare even the bravest soldier.</p><p>She made the body float with her magic, she cared little about the scandal and the looks of terror that others made before such a spectacle, she only wanted to make Frieza understand that she had fulfilled his assignment.</p><p>She walked firmly, implying that despite being a simple Earth witch she was much more powerful than all these pathetic soldiers who only thought of a night of wild and powerless sex, of fighting like brute animals. The job hadn't been difficult at all; However, she regretted what she did to ChiChi both physically and psychologically, she was a brave girl but she had to understand that it was for her own good that she did this.</p><p>When she reached the door of the emperor's room, she could see who was coming out, nothing more and nothing less than the most hideous being she had ever seen, Dodoria. It was a horrible creature, robust and with spikes on its radial arms and a garish pink head, short, disgusting, and to top it off one of Frieza's right hands; She couldn't take it, and if she only had enough power, it would turn him into a cockroach and crush him. She smiled at that thought.</p><p>-But just look at who we have here. To the useless witch who only knows how to do magic tricks like a clown.- Dodoria snapped sarcastically, letting a not so pleasant smile come from her rough violet lips. Certainly a nuisance to her. She could see how she focused her gaze on the shattered body that lay floating in the air.- Apparently, you have complied with the order that Lord Frieza sent, ha, and I thought you couldn't move a single finger.- The idiot scoffed. The truth if she had to decide between suffering in hell or seeing the amorphous face of Dodoria, would prefer a thousand times to rot in the home of Satan.</p><p>Fed up with her presence, she raised her hand and sent him flying to the other side of the hall, narrowing him to a room far enough away so that he wouldn't come near her again. "Hmp. Much better.- She knocked on the door and when she got an answer she entered.</p><p>Without waiting for a word from the emperor of the universe, she placed the body on the metallic ground, proving that she did manage to do her job effectively. She bowed, "Lord Frieza, I have brought you the body of the brat, just as you did. He's assigned. "She paused." Nothing and no one is going to interfere with Bulma anymore. "Claire said, hoping inside that she would believe all this.</p><p>Frieza turned his chair around and saw the completely bruised body on the ground. He was surprised to see that there was nothing left of what was once an unbearable Earth pet, it looked unrecognizable. He could only see deep scratches all over the body, purple-stained bruises on the arms, severe cuts down the throat, blood clots from the serious injuries caused, and more blood coming out of his mouth; of what was once a body was now just a deformed lump. Without a doubt one of the best views you could see on the day. His eyes sparkled with excitement, seeing and smelling blood always turned him on.</p><p>However, he did not like something.</p><p>Quite apart from the smell of blood that settled in the room, he could sense something else, and that he was sure it was coming from the witch.</p><p>Fear.</p><p>He knew that smell perfectly, well enough to know what kind of fear it was: Fear of being discovered. Something was hiding that witch that did not want him to discover. However, if she wanted to play with him, congratulations; the person who plays with fire burns with fire. If there was one thing he loved, it was making the enemy believe he had the upper hand and then giving them a good backstab. Just this once would he pretend to fall into her trap.</p><p>"Excellent work, Claire." He leaned a little closer to her and checked. She was exhaling fear.- You can retreat.- He could see her moving away towards the door of the living room, but before she left, he stopped her.- Don't forget to comment on this. If Bulma asks, just tell her that a soldier took her to bed and she didn't resist. "He saw her nod." Now yes, back off. "Whatever that witch was hiding, he would find out.</p><p>For Claire, everything had gone according to plan. Even though she had put on one of her most expressionless looks, she had been dying of fear inside; but it all came out without any suspicion. However, now she had to find a way for ChiChi to calm down after what happened, although she had not observed what happened with the soldier in detail, it was enough to listen to the sounds his skin made to imagine what was happening. She could return her to her normal form, but there was a chance that they would discover her and if so she and her companions would already be in the next dimension. Besides, the method for it to be in its normal aspect used up a lot of energy and would spend much more if it converts and deconverts it into a mouse every so often. When Bulma returns, she will explain in more detail what would happen to Chichi. For the moment everything was fine</p><p>-0o0-</p><p>-Is that all, Miss Sapphire? - Asked the King of the planet Cancri, trembling with fear in the presence of the daughter of the bloody emperor of the universe, he knew that if she ended up uncomfortable or disgusted at anything, her head would be the one cost.</p><p>"Yes. I need to have the laboratory prepared for me right now." Bulma ordered. "I need to make some arrangements. Oh, and they come with me. ”She points to Goku and Vegeta.</p><p>"Yes ... Yes, Miss Sapphire." He looked at the other two indicated and turned his gaze to Bulma. "Please follow me." He guided them. Whatever it is that brought Miss Sapphire to his planet, he would not question it; the faster it goes the better. Beads of sweat began to fall down his forehead, without a doubt, her presence always made anyone shiver.</p><p>Vegeta was totally surprised (although he didn't show it), at the ease in which the cancrianos obeyed the bluehead without any objection. He wondered what power she wielded to cause such nervousness in the cankers. Every second that passed, he was more and more intrigued by this woman. Even if he didn't admit it, he wanted to know exactly who she was.</p><p>He followed the king who led them through the corridors of the palace to the laboratory area. He wondered if it was true that the girl was going to build a communicator so that Kakaroto could talk to his harpy. He didn't know if she was allowing him to do them a favor or a problem, he was sure that Kakaroto wouldn't stop talking to her even if the world ends; though He'd rather that than talk stupid things with the idiot.</p><p>When they got to the lab; the king and his soldiers bowed and left, giving them unrestricted access to the laboratory. The scientific area had nothing to envy that of your planet; however, he was aware that it was not as advanced as his.</p><p>Bulma's eyes sparkled at the sight of the room, no matter how advanced a laboratory is, she would always be happy to create new tools, even if it was to waste time.</p><p>She took a chair and began to look for the necessary materials to make the communicator, it had to be a simple one to use; otherwise, the heads of the two boys could explode. She smiled at that thought. "If you want you can withdraw, although it won't be necessary." It will not take me long, making a communicator is not that complicated.- She said superiorly, without a doubt showing how intelligent she was, it was what she loves to do the most.</p><p>"Right," Kakaroto agreed. "I have to go to the ship and communicate with the King's Briefs. Not long.”- That said he withdrew from the laboratory. Leaving Vegeta and Bulma alone.</p><p>Not knowing why Bulma didn't like being alone with this Vegeta, it made her uncomfortable. Any reason? She didn't know, but it made her a little uncomfortable. Without taking it seriously, she decided to build the communicator as quickly as possible. After all, she was always a trick when it came to making technological gadgets for her father's army; she was sure this wouldn't take an hour.</p><p>During the ten minutes that passed Vegeta remained in total silence but without taking his eyes off her, she was totally beautiful; her extremely delicate, fine, feminine features; the way her thin hands gripped the tools; their form of concentration at the time of building the device; her wonderful voluptuous body sitting in the chair, worthy of a creature like her; her peculiar bluish hair, which cascaded down her back; her creamy white skin; everything, everything about her was perfect.</p><p>However, during all these minutes that he was able to observe her in detail, he was able to conclude her familiarity with the Earth aspect. If it weren't for the fact that she didn't have a tail, or for her hair and eye color, in particular, I'd say she was a Saiyan. But that was not the case either, because of the little she had seen (the only time she went to visit earth, to see her newborn companion), earthlings were characterized by being of delicate build in every possible way. He hadn't been able to help but think that this was how her partner might look, damn it, he was still mourning her loss. If only he had stayed a few more hours, he would have been able to save her, but it was not like that, the damned Frieza took advantage of the fact that they had already left the planet to attack them and steal his partner, he even took advantage of the queen's state; no doubt when he heard the news, he collapsed. Over the years, he decided to put aside that memory of the baby, lying to himself that it was nothing more than a childish whim that he had as a brat; Yet deep in his soul, his loss still ached. It was for that reason that he always trained until he couldn't, to avenge everything that the damned Frieza took from him, and he was sure that one day he would achieve it, very sure.</p><p>Without holding back the doubts, he decided to break the silence.-  can I know what planet you are from and why you came here.- He asked. He felt stupid to be ignored by her, apparently, she was so focused on the device that she didn't even hear his question. Hmp, you'll see. But when he was just about to ask again, she screamed.</p><p>-At last! It's finished. - Bulma said, proud of having finished not only one communicator, but three in record time, she decided to do three so that both Goku and the flame movie, Vegeta, could communicate with her and vice versa. She had heard that this Vegeta had asked something, but she did not pay attention. She looked towards the place where she was supposed to be but did not see anything, just when she was going to ask for her, she felt the presence of someone on her right side. She smirked. "I didn't know you liked to hide like a coward." She decided to look and face him. She could see his brow furrow more than usual, but she could also visualize a small smile from him. Something that without knowing how installed a heat in his body.</p><p>He couldn't help but smile at what was mentioned about her, she had guts and her character was extremely provocative. "I'm not a coward." He moved a little closer to her, cornering her with his strong and muscular arms in the chair. He could feel her getting a little nervous. He leaned closer to her little white ear, and whispered in her ear, "I just love taking the unnoticed by surprise." He pulled away a bit until he was face to face with her. He grabbed a small bluish lock and put it subtly behind his ear- And you, woman, shouldn't have your guard down.- He paused and looked at her fleshy strawberry-colored lips, eager to be tasted - Or else the beast will eat you.- Without endure more the temptation and regretting what he was going to do, he kissed her.</p>
<hr/><p>Every soldier who crossed his path bowed to him until he lost his sight of them. It was not normal for him to walk the aisles of the ship; however, he needed to check something.</p><p> If there was something that he did not like, it was that they left him with doubt, he hated it, and that witch only increased his curiosity.</p><p>He knew he was being very hasty in drawing his own conclusions, but his instincts never failed. And he needed to know exactly if what he believed was true; otherwise, he would stop worrying about useless things, such as fear of a simple black witch.</p><p>He remembered accurately that, before they came to earth and began their wonderful plan, he had collected enough information about the witches with whom he was going to train Bulma. He collected everything, down to the most unnecessary point; However, it was 17 years that he reviewed that and the fair ones remembered what powers were possessed by witches. He needed to find and know everything about them, again.</p><p>He knew he could save all the time and send it to one of his soldiers like Dodoria or Zarbon. However, this was so confidential that he could not even trust his most loyal soldiers; Besides, he needed to confirm his suspicions to just have what he had in mind executed if the veracity of the facts were verified.</p><p>When he finally got to the place where he needed to be, he walked in without bothering to ask (after all, he was the ruler of the entire universe and he didn't need to ask permission to about anything).</p><p>The room was empty, without a doubt she would see to it that they watched her later, otherwise someone could steal confidential information and that was what she least wanted.</p><p>He started by searching drawer by drawer, making sure to leave everything as it was before he arrived. It took him time, but not long enough to delay and finish his patience. When he was starting to get irritated, he found the folder he needed: Personal Information of each Dark Witch, which he himself had sent to collect.</p><p>He read page by page, letter by letter, and point by point, without missing even the smallest detail of them. They were witches who had fascinating powers, but of course, they didn't even reach his heels; However, discovering what each of them was capable of (omitting the other two who were already dead) formed a whirlwind in their being, perhaps they did not reach his heels in strength, but by their magic, it would cause him many problems; he had to keep an eye on them.</p><p>A frustration formed inside him at not finding what he was thinking. For a moment he thought he imagined that he smelled the witch's fear; but he was never wrong, and he knew he couldn't be delirious because he knew that smell perfectly, from how to provoke it to how to avoid it.</p><p>He growled inwardly.</p><p>He would keep an eye on them, all day, every moment. And he knew exactly who would be more than willing to help him. A macabre smile came from his purple lips, no doubt the witches would not escape from him, whatever they were hiding (be it Claire or the three in general) would discover it; sooner or later.</p><p>Given this, he decided to leave the room and return to his personal room. This time he would begin to think not two, but up to five times each of his pieces that he was going to move in his chess; because yes, even the great emperor Frieza had his beloved game of chess; and he knew exactly who the pawns were and who the king was.</p>
<hr/><p>He felt her lips, so soft, so silky, so extremely delicious, that he felt in the very clouds. If seeing her lips was heaven, kissing them was heaven itself. He could not resist before the tremendous blue goddess, he did not care about the situation, he just wanted to taste those lips that screamed for being licked, for being eaten, for being bitten. He opened his and began to kiss her with great delicacy, something had that witch that enchanted him just by looking at her, she enchanted him with her beautiful stars and he fell before her, like a soldier before war, losing himself in the depth of her lips. He began to move with passion when he felt her reciprocate, for God's sake, his heart began to pound with speed and his body was asking for more.</p><p>Both lips danced fiercely to the sound of the beat. They kissed sideways, tilting their heads so that their tongues have more contact and greater depth. Without realizing it, they both fought to win the battle, to see who would surrender to whom. They trembled with the need to cover all enough space with each of their mouths, their lips colliding and matching perfectly as if they had been made for each other.</p><p>For Vegeta, it was the best and the only kiss he could have had in his life, but for Bulma, it was the first kiss that did not use violence or make her feel violated inside. She reciprocated, it felt good to feel how his male lips touched hers and he kissed her with extreme delicacy, without any warning. She felt that he was traveling to another dimension, where only he and she existed, where only the two existed. Everything was going well, wonderfully, until inadvertently she remembered something that she thought she had overcome.</p><p>
  <em>It was not more than two days to turn 13. She was excited, yes, but not for the party, but for someone who was following her and she was sure her father would accept.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She had recently come from a mission, the truth was that she had thought that her father was going to send her on a purge (which was not difficult at all, she just raised her finger, said the phrase she had to say and everything she ever had life, it was only ashes), but it was not like that, she just had to check if the planet was good enough to keep it alive and make it a slave.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She had gone with Claire and a few other soldiers to avoid any inconvenience along the way. It was easy, just saying the name of their father was enough to make them tremble with fear and surrender to them. Everything had gone well, but when they returned to the ship, she found a creature no less than eight years her junior. She was in terrible condition, her clothes were all torn; her light green skin, totally dirty; her purple hair, tangled on all sides; everything about her was sad at first glance. Something felt in the depths of her being that without thinking twice she grabbed her and took her to the ship, she knew that poverty was an aspect that all planets possessed; But she just couldn't take it, people deserved a decent life to live. Or that was what she thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She took her to the ship, gave her a room, bathed her, changed her, and spent time together; something she was able to enjoy for the first time. She had never had a companion to pass the time because her father always said that she did not need one and that there was plenty and it was enough to have herself. Although she did not admit it, she felt lonely, by then she was bored with witches and did not find their company interesting at all other than training. Perhaps for her birthday, her father can accept that she has a company. How naive she was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Claire had warned her that her father would be dissatisfied with this but he ignored her, she was sure that her father would accept her request. After all, she proved to be more than say for receiving a gift for her 13th birthday.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As she did since she was 9 years old, she went to his father's private room to tell him how the mission had been; This time she was going for that and for the little person who was next to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She entered without knocking, an ugly habit she had held since she was little, and she saw her father. He was talking to Dodoria and Zarbon. She could see how she stopped what she was doing and focused his gaze on her and the creature, who hid behind her in the presence of the three beings in front of her, her father made a face of disgust.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- My daughter, it seems the mission has been a success. You have come faster than I imagined.- He focused his gaze on the creature and turned his gaze to her, narrowing his eyes.- And apparently, you haven't come alone.- She felt the words come out with disgust.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Well father, the mission was simpler than I thought.- She paused and pointed to the creature between her legs.- On the way, I met her, and I thought that for my thirteenth birthday, you would allow me to have someone to spend with time.- She mentioned a little nervous inside. She tried not to show it too much, she knew her father could smell it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She could see how one of his invincible eyebrows raised and he said, "A company?" He got out of his chair and began to walk towards her slowly. Listening to the echo of her feet colliding with the metal floor.- I thought it had become clear, my daughter, that you did not need anyone and that you yourself were over and enough.-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Yes, father, I know, but the truth was I was wondering ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tell me something, my dear daughter." He interrupted her prayer, staying two meters in front of her. "Are you worthy of following my legacy?" Her father asked. Was it worthy? Of course, it was, but why was he asking her right now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course I am, father," she replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Very good.- He paused.- So show it.- In a quick movement she grabbed the girl lying hiding in her legs and threw her vehemently to the center of the room.- If you are worthy of being my daughter, as you say, kill her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She couldn't help but freeze at her father's request. "Father, she's a baby, I can't kill her." She said incredulously with a little fear inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can't?" He smiled maliciously. "Oh, of course, you can, my child." He turned his head towards the two soldiers behind him and said, "Private Dodoria, Private Zarbón." He paused, leaving her with It intrigues what he was about to say.- Violate this girl until she has no voice left to scream.- She could see how he turned his gaze towards her.- If I see you lower your eyes, you will only show that you are not worthy to continue with my legacy. "That said, he returned to his chair and sat down." Soldiers, start the show.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She could see both Dodoria and Zarbon smiled at the request; they began to walk towards the poor creature. She saw how she was frightened by their presence, turned towards her direction, looked at her with anguish and fear, and began to crawl until she reached her as if she were asking for help for what she was about to begin as if she begged her to save.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But before she could reach her, Dodoria grabbed her hair furiously and dragged her violently back to the center of the room. The girl moved and fidgeted, preventing anyone from touching her, screamed in fear; Shee could see irritation take hold of Zarbon and without thinking twice he slapped her. Such was the force, that it was lucky that her head did not bend but she did make a jet of blood come out of her mouth. They began to rip her clothes with impetuousness, not caring about the marks and scratches they left on the poor infant's body. She was still crying and she still had a voice to scream, but she could feel herself shut up in one fell swoop when Zarbon without a second thought entered her. She listened perfectly to her cry of pain, a current passed through her body to listen to it; Dodoria for her part,.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She listened to the girl's muffled moans; she looked at everything, exactly what they did to the girl because she knew that if she did not, her father would punish her and be angry. After all, he would think she was not worthy of his legacy when she was more than worthy of being.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zarbon came out and entered with force through the small cavity of the infant, blood came out of her delicate area, this being the proof of the vile way in which they took away her virtue; Dodoria wouldn't let her breathe for a second and he moved more quickly inside her mouth. She did not know for how many minutes she stared at that act until without taking it any longer she decided to raise his hand and launch ki at the heart of the little girl, putting an end to her suffering.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Dodoria, Zarbon; - His father said. She could see how they both adjusted their armor and left the room bowing. He got out of his chair and walked over to her. "My daughter, you have done exactly what I expected; You killed her. ”He paused.“ You did the little girl a favor, the truth was she couldn't stand being in that environment. You have shown me that you are more than worthy to be my daughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For Bulma, all guilt was gone. She had to show her father that she was worthy to follow his legacy and to be his daughter. Although deep down, she regretted having brought it, it was better that she had stayed on that planet living in poverty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-My daughter, you only anticipated the inevitable, beings like her are not worthy of your company. She should be honored to be the one who murdered her. Good job, my daughter.- She saw how her father walked to the inert body lying on the floor. The echoes of her footsteps sounded throughout the room.- And now, as a reward and birthday present, I will give you something that every girl your age should try.- She looked at her and said.- I promise you will enjoy it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He approached the girl's body and without making much effort tore off her arm. He reached out with his right hand and squeezed the limb until drops of blood dripped and fell into his other left hand. After that, he returned to her direction until he was face to face with her.- Smelling and seeing blood is one of my favorite hobbies.- With one of his right fingers, he began to touch the blood that lay in his left hand, and with it, She began to contour Bulma's lips until they were filled with blood. "However, I've always wondered how it would feel to drink blood." He brought his bloody hand to his mouth and sipped it in front of her. He moaned with satisfaction. "But above all." He moved closer to her until he was only millimeters away. "I wondered how it would feel to kiss with blood." Easy, my daughter,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He kissed her violently, furiously, vehemently. She was forced to reciprocate her father when she felt a growl from him, she didn't want him to bother with her. She was disgusted, not by her father, but by the kiss. He could exactly taste the taste of the girl's blood, the viscous liquid passing through her windpipe, not pleasant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She mourned for the girl, but she knew everything for her. Because deep down she knew it wouldn't be the last time she'd do that to her father.</em>
</p><p>And she was not wrong</p><p>She pushed him violently at that unpleasant memory and slapped him. "What's wrong, you idiot!" How do you think of kissing me ?! '' Bulma snapped, totally flushed.</p><p>It was then that Vegeta came back to reality. Damn, he told himself, he was carried away by his instincts and his desires for a tremendous blue goddess who did not take into account the reality of the situation. He was speechless, and like her, a red color washed over his cheeks. Totally ashamed, but not sorry; He decided to speak, but such was his surprise when he saw who was at the door totally surprised.</p><p>Kakarot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi guys! It's annetzita.<br/>Finally I updated chapter nine.( The largest chapter I have written until now). How was Vegeta and Buma's kiss? 7u7 I really liked it. Also, I am going to write more vegebul moments ( if you want). In this chapter we will see Buma's reaction at Chichi's death. And, a little vegebul moment ( just a litle). <br/>Hope u like the story, all reviews are welcomed.<br/>Love, annetzita.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Yes, don't worry. Before any news, I warn you.- With that Kakaroto concluded the videoconference with the earthly kings.</p>
<p>The conversation had been exhausting, they asked him thousands of questions, which he did not even know what to answer since he had the same doubts in his head. Although they had started quietly, he was a bit tense; But he became tenser when he saw ChiChi's father in the video conference, his hair stood on end, the man was totally anguished, worried (like any father), but above all angry, because if something happened to his little girl, he was going to make them pay. It made him stutter and sweat out of nerves when he spoke to him; He asked many questions and was surprised when he asked about his relationship with her, how did he find out? He had no idea, no doubt he preferred to be anywhere than there with the big Mr. Ox.</p>
<p>Happily, he had finished, now he only needed to return to the laboratory area and meet Vegeta and the Sapphire girl for her to explain the functioning of the communicator. He was just excited, he could finally hear ChiChi's melodious voice (at least he would settle for that). The truth, he did not understand why Vegeta said that she was nothing more than a screaming and vulgar harpy, for him ChiChi was not like that, well, for Vegeta all are loud and vulgar.</p>
<p>As he walked through the corridors of the castle, he realized something; he had forgotten the way to the laboratory. "Oh no and now what am I going to do," he thought scratching the back of his head. It was not surprising, he always forgot things; maybe he would start memorizing them from now on. He was relieved when he saw a soldier walking through the corridors, maybe finding the way to the laboratory would not be so difficult. "Hello." He said affably. "Do you know where the laboratory is?" He asked.</p>
<p>The soldier couldn't help looking at him with a hint of doubt, why was he making himself known? He wondered.- Are you one of Miss Sapphire's companions? - Kakaroto nodded, he could visualize how fear immediately flooded in him, now, nervous soldier.- With much respect, continue to the right, and the first door, you will find the laboratory.- He responded quickly, bowing.</p>
<p>Kakaroto couldn't help raising one of his bushy black eyebrows, he didn't understand why he was bowing to her. He was not a king, nor did he hold important positions other than being Vegeta's right-hand man, did he? "If one day you had your kingdom, without a doubt you would be the king of fools" He doubted what Vegeta told him was true.- Thank you.- He replied kindly.</p>
<p>He began to follow the indicated path, while he walked, he could not help but observe how the walls and the pictures that were in them were carved, perhaps the castle is not at all ostentatious or similar to Vegeta-sei's, but it had yours.</p>
<p>When he found the scientific area, he decided to go inside and surprise the two people inside, but what he saw left him more than surprised.</p>
<p>Vegeta and the bluehead were kissing.</p>
<p>"And they are enjoying the kiss," Kakaroto thought. He did not know what to say or how to react, if he moved or something, they would find out and what he least wanted to do was that Vegeta was totally angry with him for seeing him in such a compromising action. Better to escape and pretend nothing had happened. He was about to leave the lab when he saw how the bluehead pushed Vegeta with a blow and slapped him. "Ouch, from the sound, that must have hurt" He couldn't help but be perplexed more than he already was, even his mouth opened so wide that he felt the drool leak out. No one had ever slapped Vegeta, no doubt if he had something to record it, it would have been very famous when he returned to Vegeta-sei.</p>
<p>However, a voice made him jump a little and put an end to all thoughts.</p>
<p>And if before Vegeta was about to answer the blue-haired girl, now he didn't even know what to say; All the shame took hold of him. "Kakaroto! What the hell ?! Can you tell what you're doing by watching?" He shouted altered and totally flushed. That damn bug always has to show up where they don't call it. He couldn't help but blush more just thinking about everything Kakarot saw. He just hoped he didn't see the whole scene, because he was sure he would tease for life, and he would kill him.</p>
<p>Such was the jump that Kakaroto smashed his head with the metal door. "Oh, my head." He rubbed the back of it. "Oh Vegeta, don't get mad. I didn't want to interrupt your unexpected kiss.- He stopped rubbing himself. "Maybe teasing him a bit would be fun" he thought.- If you like, I can go so you can continue what you were doing.- He said "innocently."</p>
<p>"But who the hell is that bug?" Vegeta thought. "Damn" I was sure it was redder than a tomato; This time he wouldn't explode with fury, he'd explode with shame. Nothing was more embarrassing than being discovered in a scene like the one recently and even worse if it's by Kakarot's bug. "Get the hell out of it, bug!" He snapped as loudly as he could. He didn't care that he was doing a scene, he just wanted Kakaroto to leave.</p>
<p>Now it was Kakarot who was scared, maybe trying to annoy him was counterproductive. He knew he was in serious trouble and this time he couldn't escape. "But Vegeta, if I only came to ...</p>
<p>-Shut up! - Bulma decided to shut them up and finally speak, totally flushed like Vegeta. First, the exquisite kiss that Flame Vegeta gave him; second, the memory of his father; and finally, Goku surprises them with his unexpected and hot kiss. "This can't be worse," she thought to herself. Standing up from the chair and going to the metal table, she fiercely grabbed the three communicators.- I finished building the communicators.- She told them still with a slight pink color on her cheeks.- I made three so that you can communicate with She couldn't help but get a little flustered as she handed Vegeta the communicator. On the outside maybe it was normal, but inside she was sure his hand was shaking so much that nothing compared when the earth shook at the use of his magic "Damn, I look stupid making me nervous before him" Bulma thought. She needed to go now, the faster she got to her father's ship, the better.</p>
<p>"Wow, Sapphire! Did you build those communicators yourself?" Kakarrot was nothing but astonished. It was not a little less than ten minutes ago that he spoke with the kings (plus the minutes that passed when he was accidentally lost in the castle); and in those ten minutes she was able to build not one but three communicators, she couldn't be more than astonished.</p>
<p>"What if I built them?" Bulma asked mockingly. "But of course, I'm one of the brightest minds in the universe. Quite apart from my amazing power, I possess an innate intelligence, unsurpassed by others; And I can go back to the impossible if possible.- Bulma praised her intelligence, letting them know how intelligent she was always to put her in a good mood.- Well, just hold down this button while talking, you will immediately hear the voice of the receiver.- She raised her communicator while he explained.- No battery needed or anything.- Keeping the communicator in your pocket.- If you have more questions, you can tell me right now or later on the communicator.</p>
<p>-Thank you very much, Sapphire! Seriously we are very grateful.- Kakaroto thanked her, he was more than grateful to her. Maybe he could not see ChiChi (which made him sad) but at least he would listen to her voice, they would speak and find out about everything that happened to her in her absence; he could not wait any longer.</p>
<p>"Hmp, it's nothing." Bulma crossed her arms. I'd bet that if her father had been here he would have been upset and disgusted by her answer, giving or responding to a thank you was something she shouldn't do. One of the few rules she always broke and her father didn't know. - Well, I have to go, if you have any questions, do not hesitate to contact me.- She gave them one last look (especially at Vegeta (quickly), when she looked at her again, the memory of the kiss came to his mind and heat it installed her back into her being. She had to go now) and she flew out the window. She had to get back to his father's ship, she would train non-stop, she needed to get that damn kiss off her head.</p>
<p>For his part, five seconds after Bulma came out the window, Kakaroto couldn't help but ask, "Hey Vegeta." He paused. "Sapphire seems to have taken away a part of your rationality, right?"</p>
<p>The red color stained again in his tanned cheeks, apparently, the damned Kakaroto would continue to ask about it "Damn" .- You say one more word and I will not mind hitting you until you are dead like an insect! - He saw how he raised his hands defensively. Worst of all, even if he never admitted it, Kakaroto was right.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She could not believe it. Everything had happened in the blink of an eye.</p>
<p>It wasn't hours after Buma had left for the mission; the witches knocked on her door. For a moment she thought they wanted to talk to her (which rarely happened), but they didn't. They simply communicated the pleasant news that Frieza wanted her dead.</p>
<p>She knew that lizard didn't like her at all, but it never crossed her mind that she wanted her to stop existing and to be in the other world. The cursed man sent Bulma on a mission and took advantage of the fact that he left her alone to execute it, without a doubt his father was the beast that Buma described. Still, she didn't understand why despite all this, Bulma wanted her. The lizard manipulated her and handled her at will, unfortunately, Bulma did not realize that it was her puppet.</p>
<p>However, she did.</p>
<p>And Frieza realized it, that's why he wanted to murder her. But for things she did not understand (and until now did not understand) the witches did not obey his order. Although, well, thanks to Claire's plan, Frieza thought she was dead now. When in reality she was in the body of a mouse, unable to speak or scream.</p>
<p>Perfect.</p>
<p>She hated mice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What an irony of life, surely this was a punishment from Kamisama for all the times he sent the maids to set traps to prevent mice from entering his kitchen and eating the food. Who would have thought that she, now, would be a mouse; If someone had said that would happen to her, they would have laughed in her face.</p>
<p>Karma? Perhaps. She did not know, she did not know it</p>
<p>She was not even given time to respond to Claire's plan because immediately a soldier entered her room, to rape her. She heard everything, she was scared, maybe she couldn't see because she was in Casskra's clothes but the keen mouse ears allowed her to hear the sounds of cuts on the skin; totally traumatic. She didn't know how much time had passed, hours? Minutes? She had not the slightest idea, she only knew that during all that time, her life had been hell. But she knew that if she wanted to survive, she had to endure the impossible. Hopefully, Bulma comes back for the next day.</p>
<p>"Please Bulma come back quickly"</p>
<hr/>
<p>- Come on Vegeta, don't bother. You just have to press the button and call her. - Kakaroto desperately pleaded.</p>
<p>- Let's see the damn insect, I said no! It was your fault that you broke the communicator; If you have doubts, you should have asked her when she suggested it. "he paused, crossing his arms." Now you're holding on. " he glared at him.</p>
<p>Vegeta couldn't be more than irritated.</p>
<p>Shortly after the woman has left the planet (and left it with the heat still flooding his being); Kakaroto started talking stupid things, telling him of all the things he would talk about when he communicated with his harpy. Smoke started to form in his head just hearing all the nonsense that Kakaroto was thinking; however, the shame replaced it causing a slight blush on his cheeks (again), when Kakaroto dared to ask him why he kissed the girl.</p>
<p>"You sure like it," he told him. Bullshit, he didn't like anyone, much less the girl. He did not like the way her delicate hands moved quickly when building the apparatus, he did not like to see her beautiful face and appreciate her fine features, he did not like to look closely at her body carved by the gods themselves, he did not like at all. Although to be honest, he knew he was lying to himself.</p>
<p>Apparently, Kakaroto was not satisfied with his silent answers as he continued to bother him not with one but with thousands of more questions; his patience reached its limit.</p>
<p>So loud was his scream that Kakaroto was scared and in shock he released the communicator, breaking into a thousand pieces.</p>
<p>-It was not my fault.- He claimed.- It was yours, you scared me and because of you I dropped the communicator.-Kakaroto explained.- Come on Vegeta, just press the button.- He stopped for a moment and a mischievous smile formed in her face.- Or are you afraid to talk to her?</p>
<p>Scared, him? He would lie to himself if he said no. Even if he never admitted it, yes. He was afraid to talk to her; afraid of hearing his melodious voice again because he was sure that the nerves would return to him and he would forget what he should speak; afraid to imagine, again, her soft, full lips on him; fear of wanting to feel the heat flood her being when she remembered the kiss he stole from her; afraid of avoiding wanting to touch those curves carved by the gods themselves. He was afraid, afraid of her.</p>
<p>The damn witch put a spell on him.</p>
<p>He had never experienced that with any other woman; that lack of control he had with her, that never happened to him. He always thought twice before doing or saying something; but this time it was not like that, the mere impulse and the desire to want to know the taste of her lips overcame him.</p>
<p>There was something about her that, apart from her familiarity with what he thought she had with Earthlings, caught his attention. Maybe it was her peculiar bluish hair, her beautiful face, her delicate body, or maybe those beautiful blue eyes.</p>
<p>Those eyes...</p>
<p>Those damn eyes reminded him of her. So pure, so transparent, so beautiful; they hypnotized him like that time. And it is that as much as he lied to himself that it was a whim that he had as a brat, he simply still did not overcome his loss. Sometimes he wondered what happened to her, how she was if she was okay, or was being tortured by the damned lizard. Just thinking about what the demonic Frieza might be doing to him made his blood run cold.</p>
<p>"Haha, apparently if you're afraid of her huh." Kakaroto pulled him out of his thoughts. By the hell of a thousand, he wanted to take that damn smile off the bug. It would show him that he was not afraid of her, he would not look weak to anyone.</p>
<p>"Hmp, you damn insect, you have had enough of me." He claimed. "So you can see that I'm not a fearful weakling, I'll call her." Just imagining hearing her harmonious voice again made her hair stand on end.</p>
<p>-Excellent! Thanks, Vegeta.- He thanked .- Go call her.- He said sitting in a chair, was Kakaroto going to stay in the room while he spoke with Sapphire? He tried to hide the slight blush forming on his cheeks.</p>
<p>Without waiting any longer, he grabbed the communicator and pressed the button. He took a deep breath and asked. "Hey woman, are you there?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>She couldn't stop thinking about him, his lips, his body, his gaze ... Damn, that boy was taking over his thoughts.</p>
<p>She had tried to distract herself and avoid thinking about the kiss they had given each other, but she just couldn't. There was nothing on the ship, absolutely NOTHING to distract her with.</p>
<p>As much as she tried to avoid it, she couldn't. Not in the way he kissed her. It was so different than what she was used to, he made her feel different. The passion, desire, and delicacy that could be evidenced (or so she felt) in the kiss made her feel, for the first time, her. And it is that during all this time she never felt as she had made her feel with the kiss, not only with that but also all of her; the way he looked at her, yes, she had noticed the intense look he was giving her; her voice, so deep it made her skin crawl just listening to it; her features so masculine, worthy of a being like her; and the way they interacted (before the kiss, obviously) that rudeness when asking and answering her without having the slightest idea of knowing who she was, made her feel good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her father...</p>
<p>It wasn't that she didn't love her father, even if she didn't admit it out loud, she was very fond of him and loved him immensely; However, the things he did with her caused him to cause her some fear? She didn't know, but she knew that everything he did was for her good. So her father told her if she wanted to rule the universe (in her own way) well, she had to follow her father's orders to be the only ruler of the universe</p>
<p>Although of course, she also had her doubts as Chichi told her. She knew perfectly not that she was a daughter of Frieza's blood, but every time she asked him he simply changed the subject "Don't worry about that, my daughter, now you are mine. The only mine" That was what her father said or sometimes he dodged her question with another question. She knew she was not the daughter of witches, she was in charge of checking it herself. However, although her father insisted that it was not necessary to know, the doubt always remained in her mind.</p>
<p>Leaving all thoughts behind, she approached the window appreciating the beautiful panorama that it showed. The sky as black as ever, bottomless; the planets stealing the stage, she could tell that she knew each one of them, she was in charge of visiting them herself. Without a doubt, appreciating space was something that always took her out of reality.</p>
<p>However, just as her thoughts on a certain flame movie and her father subsided, her communicator buzzed. And he knew perfectly well who the voice was coming from the device.</p>
<p>It was him.</p>
<p>- "Hey woman, are you there?" - Without knowing why she felt nervous again. Perfect, just when she stop thinking about him, he talks to him. She wondered why he was calling her.</p>
<p>Although now that she thought about it, maybe it would be better to have a little fun. She didn't have to be like that, after all, it was he who kissed her; but what a way to kiss her that he couldn't get out of his mind.</p>
<p> She sighed heavily, let a few seconds go by, and answered, "It hasn't been an hour since I left and you're already calling me, are you so impatient?" She knew it would make him blush, the simple thought made him smile.</p>
<p>- "Hmp." - Paused.- "Look woman, I just called you to tell you that of what once were 3 communicators, now there are only two left."</p>
<p>Did she hear well? Only two communicators? - Excuse me? Explain yourself.- If it was what she was thinking, she didn't know how to react.</p>
<p>- "Kakaroto broke one of them." - Had he called her just to tell her that one of the communicators had broken? She was angry, yes, but not for the mere fact that they did not know how to take care of the things that they built (something that, in fact, he wean), but for him. She was sure that after this call she would not stop thinking about him.</p>
<p>- Is that just why you're calling me? - He sighed.- Look, I don't care that you don't know how to take care of the things that are given to you, that's none of my business.- Of course, it was, after all, she had built it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- "Of course I know, woman! It's the damned Kakaroto who wants to talk to you!" - Who did that idiot think himself to yell at her? She was Bulma, the daughter of the great Frieza, the next ruler of the entire universe. Nobody yelled at her, much less a savage like him! And now what would Goku want, wasn't just being careless enough for him?</p>
<p>"Goku?" She sighed again. "Pass me with him."</p>
<hr/>
<p>It had finally arrived. Honestly, if she had stayed longer on the ship she would have exploded from impatience and a whirlwind of emotions within her.</p>
<p>Goku turned out to be the boy that ChiChi had described. He was kind, smiling, friendly, and everything in between. The truth, for her, Goku turned out to be a bit foolish and naive in various aspects, although what stood out the most was how clueless he could be when he carelessly dropped the communicator that she built for him. However, despite that, they hit it off quickly (something that aside from Chichi, she doubted would happen), they talked about what he wanted to do when he managed to communicate with Chichi, the things he would say to her, and what he would do to bring her back from return. He made her smile for his nonsense, the truth was she did not understand the need that some people had when they became attached to others on a loving level.</p>
<p>It was thanks to Goku that she remembered Chichi and concern washed over her. The truth seemed to her a bit strange that her father did not do any act against her last week, she always did it with the other pets that she brought. She couldn't help but be a little suspicious about it. The worst part was that if something happened to Chichi she didn't know how Goku was going to react, she was so excited to see her that she could even bet that she was dreaming about her. She hoped nothing bad had happened.</p>
<p>She was also thanking him, deep down, for making her avoid thinking about Vegeta. The first hour she was on the ship she couldn't help but think about him and the fiery kiss he gave her. It was fleeting, yes but enough to leave him wanting, something that never happened to him before.</p>
<p>She didn't even want to imagine her father's reaction if she told him about it. She was sure that she would go to the planet and seek him non-stop for daring to kiss her, sometimes he was very possessive and dominant with her. She remembered the last time a man dared to look at her lustfully, her father without thinking twice grabbed him and tortured him in front of everyone, the man begged and asked forgiveness for daring to look at her but in the end, he died. She was not more than 15 years old when that happened, by then she knew how formed her body and her abilities were, and she was also aware of what it caused in men; however, she never felt so invaded with that soldier, she really deserved death.</p>
<p>She didn't want that to happen to the flame movie; but she was sure she wasn't doing it for him, she was doing it for Goku since during the time they were able to speak she told him how close he was with Vegeta and she knew that if he died, Goku would be affected by his loss.</p>
<p>She shook his head thinking about those things, s shouldn't be thinking about stupid things like Vegeta or Goku; she had to go to her father's living room and tell him what was happening on the planet Cranqui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damn, she didn't know if she could lie to him.</p>
<p>Her father was an expert at detecting lies. He knew perfectly well when someone was lying, trembling with fear, or hiding something; he always discovered them. She kept in mind that if her father found out that she was lying to him, he would punish her. He could not bear lies and much less if they come from her.</p>
<p>Happily, she knew what she was going to say, she would try not to be afraid. Although she never had it, she was the one who flooded with fear.</p>
<p>She left the ship and went directly to her father's room, she knew he should not delay, her father hated delays. She immediately ignored the soldier who greeted her politely and walked as fast as she could. She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling, would be Chichi? She had no idea, but if she was related to Chichi she didn't know what she would do. She had become what she called a "friend", although she did not admit it out loud, she came to appreciate her and was sure that if she died, her loss would cause pain in her.</p>
<p>She decided to enter as she always did, without knocking. A terrible habit that she had since she was little. She remembered the first time she started with it, her father caught her attention but did not punish her, at that time she was a child and did not care much for manners. Well, so far she still cares very little.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for her, her father was with the two soldiers she least wanted to see in his life: Dodoria and Zarbon. She didn't hate them, she just didn't have good times with them and didn't want to see them remember her again. Whatever they were talking to her father, she was not interested, she just needed to tell him the information she wanted so much and end the doubt that was eating into his mind.- Father.- She bowed.- The mission has been a success. It turned out that they were space pirates who landed in one of our domains. They were killed for daring to step on them and cause problems. - She explained. In some part it was true, she just omitted that she didn't actually execute the guys and that he was going to meet them. Definitely not.</p>
<p>She watched as the glass of wine that her father always drank slowly fell from his mouth. He wondered why the taste of that liquid, the taste was not at all to her liking. Well, the last time she drank wine, it wasn't as good as she remembered. She mentally cursed herself, this was not a good time to remember how her last glass of wine with his father had been. "It's a relief, my daughter." Happily one less problem. ”He paused. If it weren't for her father letting out a heavy sigh she would have left; something was wrong with him. Mostly he was not seen like that, seldom; She felt like he was going to say something to her that would not be to his liking at all.</p>
<p>-My daughter, before you leave the room, it is necessary to tell you something.- Bulma did not know why but the simple sentence made her imagine endless catastrophic scenarios. Her father never told her that she needed to say something to her, well, not with that voice. Something was wrong, she sensed it and it would not be good.- Your pet that was killed by a soldier in heat.- He drank his glass of wine again.- Although I suppose it should not be important at all, right? - He looked at her with suspicion.</p>
<p>ChiChi was killed ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma didn't know how to react, she couldn't even ask who it was because she was sure her father would punish them for the slightest concern for someone. Damn, they murdered her. They took advantage of the fact that she was outside and went against her to rape and kill her in the act.</p>
<p>She didn't even want to imagine the pain that Chichi could feel, the simple fact gave him chills. If there was one thing she hated, it was being taken advantage of by soldiers because of their different powers, she hated it.</p>
<p>She felt like a pain in her chest began to form, because even if she did not admit it, Chichi became what they call "friend." Damn it, didn't the witches notice? She needed to talk to them. Now she did not know what she would say to Goku, how to tell him that her partner was killed in the act of forced submission? That was what she hated most about the fondness for others, her loss certainly left a stain inside her.</p>
<p>She feigned indifference and tried not to show any sign of sadness, something that undoubtedly always worked out well.- You are right father, the truth during the time we spent with that pet was nothing more than a hindrance.- She fixed her gaze on him and pulled out and a fake smile.- It was supposed that coming from this mission would end it but apparently, they did me a favor.- Bowing again.- The news is nothing more than pleasant for me, father.- Acting was another of the actions what else was going well for her, apart from lying, of course. She was sure that if there was an in-universe acting contest, she would come out the winner.</p>
<p>- How good daughter, the truth did not expect less from you.-</p>
<p>- Yes father, although if you allow me, I think it is necessary to change. I have been to the planet Cranqui but I have been stained by its unpleasant odors.- She made a face of disgust. She needed to go out and find out what had happened.</p>
<p>- Yes daughter, don't worry. You can withdraw.- Given this, she did not wait for another second and left that door as quickly as possible (of course trying not to cause the slightest suspicion).</p>
<p>She needed to know what exactly happened with Chichi and with that soldier who raped her. She was going to kill him, but she would take care of that later. Now he just needed to gather information about Chichi and try to find a way to tell Goku about what happened to her.</p>
<p> She needed to talk to the witches.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He was intrigued.</p>
<p>He knew Bulma well enough to know that she had feigned indifference to the aforementioned. Those "I don't care at all" and "I'm just relieved" responses were lies. He himself knew when she lied and when she didn't, after all, he taught her. And if there is someone that nobody can do to him, it is to deceive him. However, he would settle for that for now, he needed to settle other accounts.</p>
<p>Others that if they had him more than intrigued.</p>
<p>Claire</p>
<p>That damn witch was hiding something and he is sure it was related to the earthling. She was not one of those people who got nervous or exhaled a little fear at nothing, he knew that. That rarely happened, what's more, a witch-like her didn't usually have that kind of behavior. During all these 17 years she was able to observe what were her weaknesses and strengths; the witch was strong, yes, it was not something she could deny, but if there was something she did not like, they paid the consequences.</p>
<p>He had been quite clear in imposing his rules on them, and he would have no problem giving them what they deserved. Unfortunately, his plan hadn't turned out the way he thought it would; there were fatal inconveniences, especially in witches. Those stupid women had taught those pathetic feelings like love and affection to Bulma. He had executed two of them without thinking, and he was sure he would have no problem assassinating another.</p>
<p>"What did you have to tell me, Dodoria?" Frieza asked, playing his glass of wine. He saw the liquid inside him, purple and red as blood, his body flaming at the mere thought of drinking it again. He remembered that Dodoria was going to say something to him. However, just as Dodoria was about to report what she had collected, her daughter appeared. Just at the least expected moment, she mentally cursed that bad habit of opening the door without warning, without a doubt if she continued like this she would have to punish her in the future.</p>
<p>He hadn't been able to be at peace after it happened (With Claire), he felt that something was being done and he needed to know. Twelve hours had passed, between sending Bulma on the mission and the "execution" of that bitch. The documents he investigated were not enough; did not find what he needed. That was why he had to call on his most faithful soldiers.</p>
<p>Zarbon and Dodoria.</p>
<p>On the one hand, he had sent Dodoria to investigate these witches, especially Claire. After how nervous she got when she spoke to him, doubt was infused into his being. Claire was not one of those people who would get nervous or exhale a little fear at nothing, he knew that.</p>
<p>"Lord Frieza." Dodoria sighed heavily. "I can't say that I have collected the information you asked for." How? So what the hell did he want to talk to him for? His mission was supposed to be to investigate and was he coming to tell you that you hadn't collected anything? His time was valuable and he was not going to waste time listening to other things that he was not interested in.- However, my lord.- Dodoria clarified as quickly as possible.- A notification has arrived that the body of the earthling that you sent to be executed is not found. In her place is a low-ranking soldier.</p>
<p>Did you hear well? Was the body of the earthling not where they had left it and instead of that of a low-ranking soldier? He didn't want to jump to conclusions, he needed to check. Sipping some of his wine, this time with a long, deep sip, he mentioned, “Take me to that place, Dodoria.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Claire's plan was discovered by Frieza! Fck, what is Frieza gonna do, now? I want to know his plan gg. <br/>Was very funny for me to write Goku's POV and Vegeta's reaction. <br/>As I said there was a vegebul moment! Did love it, more vegebul moments are coming.<br/>What will happen to Bulma? Would she find Chichi? Those are the thing we will see in the next chapter.<br/> I have to say that I'll be a little busy this week, so maybe I am not gonna to updated this week :c. Why? Well, I am writing other vegebul fics for Halloweenie week! Are extense, so it's an extensive one-shot. Maybe I will do another fic with one of those days, IDK, I will publish them and if more people want a continuation, maybe I am going to do it.<br/>Did u like this chapter? Let me know it, as i said all reviews are welcomed.<br/>Love, Annetzita.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi guys! It's me, Annetzita<br/>Sorry for the late. I've been trying to publish chapter ten, but I have to translate it first. You know I write the story in Spanish and English, so I have to translate from Spanish to English. But, finally, I'm here.<br/>Frieza has found out Claire's plan! What will happen to her? What will happen to Bulma? Frieza told her Chichi was dead. What will happen when she discovered that Chichi isn't?<br/>Something terrible is gonna happen to Claire D:</p>
<p>Well guys, hope you enjoy this chapter. As I said, all reviews are welcomed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With every step she took, she felt like her breath was running out, she couldn't believe it, this had all been his fault. In the end, Chichi's fate had ended like the other creatures she had collected, no matter how the way had been, it was enough to imagine any scenario to know that being subjected to force by a soldier and not being able to defend yourself was the worst death that it could be given to a woman. This time it hadn't been her father's doing but some bloody excited soldier; worst of all, she had left her in the care of the witches, but what did they do? Nothing, absolutely nothing.</p>
<p>Her father was right, she shouldn't be fond of anyone. That was a weakness, something you should throw away. It was because of Chichi that she was like this, she felt so guilty about her death. That had never happened with anyone, well, with the other creatures that she had collected yes but she did not feel that punch in her heart.</p>
<p>It wasn't just about Chichi, but about the damn flame-haired boy Vegeta. Since she stopped talking to him she can no longer get him out of her mind, she could not forget the taste of his lips, his texture, his body, his face, she could not forget anything. This was not her, never had been. Since her father's lessons, she became a cold heartless being, and even though she had principles, her goal always surpassed them. Her goal was always to be the worthy daughter of her father to inherit his legacy because that is what she had been raised for, to follow his legacy. When she had taken Chichi, she did it with the main reason to torture her sadistically, to beg and feel all the pain that a creature like her was feeling, to show that she could be like his father. But she just couldn't, her familiarity kept her from hurting her. She would simply not allow herself a mistake like that again, she would be Sapphire, the daughter of the great Lord Frieza, the best warrior that exists in this cursed universe. Fuck her plan to help Goku and that Vegeta, she was first. She was not going to explain anything to them or communicate with them, what they think of her, and what happens with them did not interest her.</p>
<p>Gone are his "kindness and goodness" towards them, if they wanted to find it then let them do it on their own. She was no longer interested.</p>
<p>Changing her mind, she decided to train to become the strongest in the universe that had to be her main goal from now on, to be the strongest in the universe. She wouldn't talk to witches anymore, didn't even want to cross paths with them. She did not want to see them because she was sure that if she saw them she would not avoid venting this damn guilt she felt inside.</p>
<p>Something started to burn.</p>
<p>She looked down at her right leg and could see a red stain coming out of it, blood. She mentally cursed herself, she must have been crushed somewhere and she did not realize "Perfect” Sometimes she hated her build, she was weak, her skin could be easily hurt if she did not have the correct armor to protect it. One of the few things she hated about her, her build. Unfortunately, magic couldn't help with that, it healed wounds, healed bruises, and much more; but she couldn't make her build stronger. Magic was just magic, it didn't work miracles.</p>
<p>Leaning heavily against the metal wall, she healed herself with her magic. It didn't take her more than five minutes when she heard Fyare's voice. "Bulma, you're back already." Well, obviously she had come back, didn't she see her? Sometimes witches were kind of stupid. She did not want to be disturbed, much less wanted to see them; she was going to train. “Get out Fyare, don't bother. I need to go to training so get out of my way” She said standing up and finishing her healing, the last thing she wanted to see were the faces of the witches. Enough they had with how sloppy they were. She just wanted to be alone for the moment.</p>
<p> "Bulma, I need to talk to you." Bulma was in no mood to be teased, her patience was at its limit. If it was to tell her about Chichi, congratulations, she already knew. Chichi was no longer interested. "If it's about the M pet, I'm not interested, I need to train, take off" Shee could see how she wasn't moving, she was upsetting her "Bulma, I wanted to talk to you about that. What do you think if we go with the other place and I speak  ... " Bulma with consumed patience could not take it anymore and shout," Don't you understand your piece of shit that I don't want you to bother me ?! I'm not interested in that girl, she died, she died! It is not my interest, now take off ”. Without waiting for an answer,she pushed her to the side, making her fall, she didn't care if she had been hurt.</p>
<p> Fyare knew what she was like. She should thank him that he just pushed her and didn't use her magic to get her out of his way, that would have hurt her a lot.</p>
<p>Fuck it, if she had hurt her or not she would talk to her later. Now she needed to get all her thoughts off training.</p>
<p> She couldn't take any more of what was flooding his head.</p>
<p>When she got to his personal training room, she closed the door.</p><hr/>
<p>It wasn't shortly after Bulma had left his personal room that he decided to verify what Dodoria was saying.</p>
<p>With each step he advanced, with his flying chair, curiosity took hold more in his being. Dodoria's words echoed in his head, he knew Claire was lying to him. He wanted to see her stupid face! Nobody, absolutely nobody made fun of him. He was going to make her pay, for endangering his plan and his daughter, he was going to torture her in the worst possible way.</p>
<p>Although it was better for Dodoria that it was the body of a soldier and not that little girl, he was not here to waste time. "If the body does not turn out to be that soldier that you say so much, I will make sure that your next mission is in hell for wasting my time" He glared at him with her red eyes, those that were now filled with anger.</p>
<p> Throughout these years (since he took Bulma from the earth) he hadn't had problems like these; The other two witches hadn't fooled him that way, he simply eliminated them for showing signs of affection to Bulma and for turning out to be totally weak compared to what he believed. However, Claire was one of the most powerful black witches and he knew that eliminating her would only cause Bulma to slow down in her training. The thing he wanted the least was that he needed to make her completely strong so that he can carry out his plan and thus be the absolute emperor of this universe for all eternity with Bulma by his side.</p>
<p>Dodoria, for his part, got a little nervous at Frieza's threat, he knew that he had not been wrong, he himself was in charge of checking it "My lord, I am never wrong." It was true, he was always very cautious in the things he was told to do and he did. The doctor had told him that when he went to cremate the girl, he found the body of a soldier who a few hours ago had disappeared and missed his mission. He was sure what he had seen was true because after the bitch Claire was gone, his Lord asked him to dispose of the brat's body. He always puts a mark on each body that he himself was in charge of eliminating. And to think that for a moment he had thought to fuck the dead girl who in the end turned out to be a soldier, from whom he had been saved.</p>
<p>When they reached the medical room, he ordered everyone present to leave the place (except the doctors). He needed absolute confidentiality, this was something that anyone could not know. "Very well, where is the body?" He asked he longed to see that dead body and verify her doubts. "I'll show you, Lord Frieza, in a moment, wait a moment" He couldn't help squinting at the scientist's mention, no one was putting him on hold. Then he would take care of letting them know. He saw how the soldier stopped what he was doing and quickly went to a capsule where they dispose of the bodies and become garbage.</p>
<p> That should be the place of the bloody earthling.</p>
<p>He watched as he pressed a button and at that, the capsule opened. "My lord, you will see. When Private Dodoria handed over the body, he handed it over with a mark on his face ” Yes, he knew perfectly well. One of the customs that Dodoria usually does when he kills every living being “Well, when I left him to rest in the capsule and returned 4 hours ago, the body was no longer that of the girl, but that of a soldier who had been missing for the last few hours. 7 hours and had missed a mission. At first, I thought that someone had changed it, but when I consulted and verified with the cameras, no one had entered and the other scientists say that they did not touch the body at all, so I decided to do some analysis and found that it was the same body in which it was the young lady ” The scientist soldier mentioned.</p>
<p>He felt humiliated.</p>
<p>Without thinking about it, he went with his chair to the freezing capsule, he needed to check it with his own eyes. When he was close enough, he checked. It was the body of some low-ranking soldier, it was not that of the earthling brat. It was not necessary to do another autopsy to verify it, he recognized the wounds that had been done to him, the bent neck scratches on the face and bruises around the body; He remembered it perfectly because that was how the damned Claire had given him the body.</p>
<p>She wanted to see him like a stupid.</p>
<p>Without holding back the anger, with his hand he launched a ray of ki, turning the body into powder in the capsule. That damn bitch had tricked him, she hadn't killed that earthling whore as he had ordered. She had used one of her bloody magic tricks to trick him. Nobody was looking at his stupid face, nobody. Claire was going to suffer for her disobedience, which was more than clear. But first, he would have to investigate where that damn earthling was, he would have to prevent her from being with Bulma at all costs, otherwise, he would discover that he himself had her killed.</p>
<p>He would not let her.</p>
<p> He would keep her as busy as possible, from mission to mission, purge to purge, anything to keep her from staying on this ship until she found the damn Earthling. After finding out where the damn earthling was, he would punish Claire.</p>
<p>He knew perfectly well how he could find out and who could help him. For the moment he would let the bitch of Claire think that her plan turned out as expected, that she had fooled him; then, when she least expected it, he would torture her in the worst possible way and then kill her for her insolence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking at the place where the body lay, already dusty now, he called whoever would help him with his plan he had in mind "Zarbon!" He heard how he responded quickly and went to her side "Yes my lord?" He knew that he could count on Zarbon for this idea he had in mind, he would have no difficulty, he was more than apt. "I need you to help me with something" ...</p><hr/>
<p>" Bulma has pushed you?" Claire asked a little surprised. Apparently, Bulma had already found out about Chichi, but she didn't know that she was still alive, no wonder she was like that. Sometimes Bulma was a problem.</p>
<p> "Yes, Claire. She happily pushed me and didn't use her magic to push me aside "She said raising her right magic a little and with her left hand she began to heal the wound, with her magic, that Bulma had caused her. For Fyare, it was not the first time that Bulma hurt her, sometimes she was a little difficult to understand. She had to know when to talk to her and when not to. “Apparently she found out about Chichi. However, when I asked her to talk about it, she told me that she was no longer interested. Rare ” She mentioned finishing healing and lowering the sleeve of her right arm, sometimes instead of using her magic she used to heal with medicine,.</p>
<p>"And it's not to be expected if she's been raised in the worst possible way," Casskra chimed in, coming out of the shower with wet hair. It was not for nothing, but Casskra considered herself one of the evilest witches, although the fact that she has become fond of Bulma does not mean her heart is made of stone. She was mean and very cold, but she had her affection, just a little bit. "If it weren't for the other two stupid witches who showed affection to Bulma, believe me, she would be colder than ice." Casskra knew Bulma's attitude perfectly, it was confusing, yes, but understandable. Her childhood may have been normal, but when she began her adolescence was where things changed. The punishments began, the deaths began, she witnessed torture at an early age, she drank the blood of her enemies. Sometimes, She couldn't take it anymore and clung to Claire's arms to tell her everything she suffered. On the one hand, she thanked the other two witches for showing their affection to Bulma. After all, she deserved at least a hint of affection. However, she sometimes held a grudge against them for everything they did to her personally. "By the way, where is the rat-shaped brat?" Casskra asked.</p>
<p>"True! I forgot to give her her food "Claire replied, standing up from the metal table and starting to look for the necessary food for Chichi. Casskra couldn't help but smile at his comment "Ha, don't tell me you're going to give him cheese" She couldn't help but laugh at imagining such a scene. "Give him a dead animal, after all, that's what mice eat," Casskra said mockingly, she could watch Claire make a disgusted face at her. “How funny Casskra. Remember that Chichi is not a mouse, and even if it has the shape of one, it is still a human and must feed as such "Putting the food on a plate, he made a sign to Fyare" Go find Chichi and bring her, please. " She watched as Fyare nodded at her and started looking for Chichi.</p>
<p>For his part, Fyare was already feeling better. Sometimes using her magic was more beneficial than healing in the traditional way, it saved time and didn't waste her energy as much. She went to the room where they had left Chichi, oddly enough, Claire had made him a mini bedroom. Apparently, he had become fond of Ox's daughter "Wow, she has grown fond of her" She thought to herself. When he entered the bedroom and walked over to the side where Claire slept, she was surprised not to find her. "Chichi?" She called her, began to search the other places, and try to find a tiny animal with a tail; could not find it. "Damn it" She began to curse mentally, the worst of all was that Chichi being a mouse could not speak, and no matter how much he made sounds it was difficult to hear. She started looking for them everywhere, in the bedroom,. in the bathroom, in the window, under the beds; could not find it. For a moment he thought that her eyesight was playing a bad move so he opted to recheck the places, her despair began to grow when he found her.</p>
<p>Chichi was not there.</p>
<p>"Shit, shit, shit" Fyare despaired. "Girls!" She quickly went to the room that was next to the kitchen, she could see how both of them turned their eyes to her. They were surprised to find her half agitated. "Chichi is not in the bedroom," She said almost without a voice.</p>
<p> Both Claire and Casskra looked at each other, unable to believe what Fyare was saying. An incredulous smile couldn't help but leave Claire's lips “What are you saying, Fyare? Chichi must be around, look for her again” Claire said a little incredulous at what Fyare said. Chichi could not escape, even though it was a mouse, it did not know the ship as well as the others; Besides, she knows how dangerous it is to walk alone in the ship and worse being a mouse herself. Animals like these are mostly taken as food for their recess by some soldiers,</p>
<p>"Claire, I've looked for her more than twice and I haven't…." Fyare couldn't continue when her eyes turned towards the door, it was ajar. "Fuck" She felt like the air was running out. Without thinking twice, she opened the door and could see two small spots coming out of it, they were the foot of a mouse. "Shit! She's out the door! " Without waiting for the responses of the others, she started looking for her.</p>
<p>For her part, Chichi didn't know where she was. She only knew that she was not with the witches, she did not know how, but without realizing it she had already left their room. Just a few minutes ago she was hanging around the room and now she was in the corridors of the ship, she really was a problem sometimes. And she could not even say exactly where she was because being such a tiny animal she could not see perfectly as she did when she was a human, it was stressful. She would raise her head and look where she was but to see the footprints of the different soldiers, she was afraid of being killed by some grumpy soldier and being eliminated by ki. She was more than sure that when she returned to her usual form she would enjoy every second as a human again, she could not take being in this body anymore. If it weren't for the differences in strength between her cursed Frieza and she would have sent him flying by now. He wondered if Bulma had already returned, she needed her help, she couldn't be in this body for another minute. She would tell her everything her father wanted to do and make her understand that her father was the very living demon.</p>
<p>She misses Goku, her father, and her planet. She wondered if they were looking for her, most likely they were; Although, if it were not for the arrogant and rude Vegeta, the one who treated her beloved Goku badly, she was sure that he would be worth a cucumber if she got lost in the depths of space. It was incredible to think how her life had taken a turn of three hundred and sixty degrees in just one week, her ship was lost, she was kidnapped by who turned out to be the daughter of the most bloodthirsty emperor in the universe, they wanted to assassinate her and, finally, she ended up becoming a mouse. She wondered if when she returned to earth they would allow her to write a novel about everything that happened lost, she was sure it would be very successful; however, someone from royalty, like her, shouldn't do those things.</p>
<p>Sometimes she hated real fucking codes.</p>
<p>However, all his thoughts were over when she felt herself collide with someone casually. With a bit of fear, she raised her gaze to the person she had collided with, and when she saw who it was she was sure that if it weren't for this mouse body she would already be jumping with happiness and screaming with joy.</p>
<p>She had collided with Bulma, she had finally returned. By kamisama, she couldn't be more than happy right now. She could help her, take her to Goku and turn her into her usual form.</p>
<p>On the other hand, Bulma hadn't been able to actually perform her training, not how she had wanted. She felt extremely guilty for what had happened to Chichi, guilt flooded inside. Sometimes she regretted being weak and having been influenced by those feelings of affectation that the other two witches taught her; her father was right. Those feelings only made you weak, detracted from your main objective, distracting you, and someone like her should not allow those mistakes. Not if she wanted to become worthy of her father.</p>
<p>She decided it was better for her to rest and sleep for a few hours in her room, but such was her surprise to find a rodent when she opened the door. Rodents? It was extremely rare to see those kinds of animals here on the ship. Mainly because she was sure the ship was clean enough for these kinds of animals to walk around here. How weird.</p>
<p> She could see how the animal, apparently, was moving a lot in her presence, was making a lot of scandal with its shrill cries. “What the hell do you want you fucking animal? Get out, or I'll take care of it. ” She snapped, she wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, much less an animal. She saw how the animal did not leave and ignored her command, and began to make more mouse squeaks and moved desperately.</p>
<p> "Hmp, Better die ” Finishing her patience, she raised her arm towards the animal; however, just as he was about to launch the ki beam she heard Claire calling his name. "Bulma, no!"</p>
<p>She can't help but squint at what Claire said, wow, she didn't know she liked rodents. Maybe she would leave it to eat. Behind her came Casskra and Fyare, perfect, the last thing she wanted now was to apologize to Fyare because she was sure she wouldn't. Just as she was about to respond with derision, she felt herself being pulled into the training room again. "What the hell…!"</p>
<p>"Shhh. It's good that we found them because we were really getting desperate ”Claire interrupted. Wait, did she say them? Was there someone else with her before the witches came? Apparently, Claire's age was damaging her head. "Them? Can you explain it? As far as I remember I was not with anyone else before you came ” Bulma replied. She could see how Fyare picked up the mouse that a few minutes ago she was about to kill. Was she referring to the mouse? Okay, she knew that witches could have powers but that they could go crazy and talk to animals, she didn't know that. "Can you tell me what they have with that mouse? I was about to get rid of her until you guys came and stopped me ” She said crossing her arms.</p>
<p>"That was exactly what I was going to talk to you about until you pushed me" Fyare replied with Chichi in her hands. Bulma couldn't help but raise one of her thin blue eyebrows. "Let me tell you, I don't plan on apologizing at all for pushing you" she made it clear to Fyare.</p>
<p> "I did not come for that" Curiosity was beginning to flood in Bulma now, she wondered what the witches had seen for. "Then why have they come? Talk about it, I'm not in the mood to take it any longer than I should. ” She may be curious right now about witches, but nothing compared to wanting to rest in your room and take your damn sight of them; she was getting impatient.</p>
<p>Claire sighed heavily. "It's about Chichi" She paused for a moment, and before Bulma spoke he stepped forward before her "Chichi is not dead, she's still alive"</p>
<p> A smile couldn't help but leave Bulma's lips, apparently, they were trying to make a joke on her. An outrageous laugh came out of her mouth, the sound echoing throughout the training hall. "Do you really think I'll believe such a tale?" She wiped away a few tears from the laughter that such a sentence had generated. “Don't try to take me as stupid, Claire. You know perfectly well that I'm not "Bulma said already a little disgusted, if there was something she hated it was being taken for stupid. She wasn't stupid and no one saw her face that way. "Now, outside of jokes, tell me what you have come for"</p>
<p>Claire knew it would be hard to make Bulma believe that Chichi was still alive, she doesn't easily believe in people "I know it sounds crazy, but believe me Chichi is still alive." She points to Fyare's hands "And that mouse is Chichi."</p>
<p>Bulma couldn't help but make a confused face, did they really think that she would be stupid enough to believe that? Well, they would play along “Like this? Then tell me how you turned Chichi into a mouse "She said putting her hands on her hips, she wanted to know how far they would go with her game. As she knew, witches couldn’t turn others into animals, ¿could they?</p>
<p> “We did it with our magic, it is a trick that we have not yet taught you; but we will teach you so that you can return Chichi to normal ” Claire replied. That could explain, on the one hand, why the mouse was moving so much when it saw it. It's okay, this no longer seemed like a joke. They were extremely serious to be lying, plus she couldn't smell any fear when they lied.</p>
<p> Doubts were beginning to reverberate in her head, so why did they turn her into a mouse? Why did your father tell her that Chichi was dead when she wasn't? Why didn't they tell their father that Chichi was still alive? Without holding back any more doubts, she asked “Why did they turn her into a mouse?”</p>
<p>Both Fyare and Claire were going to answer; However, Casskra stepped forward “It was too late to say that Chichi was still alive. We didn't have time to tell your father and when we were going to tell him, you came, ”Claire explained. This surprised her two companions, they were supposed to have told Bulma the truth (although it would have been unlikely that he believed them), not have lied to her. Well, at least they saved a scandal from her. "So now Chichi is a mouse" Bulma replied approaching Fyare. Now she understood, Chichi was a mouse and that's why she was making a lot of fuss for him to pick her up. Looking at the now mouse, Chichi, he said "We cannot return her to her usual form, if a soldier has wanted to abuse her, there will be more that they will also want" She sighed heavily.</p><hr/>
<p>They had spent five days, five days looking for the damn Earth bitch, but nothing. Apparently, she was gone like smoke on the damn ship. With every minute that passed the probability of her meeting Bulma increased, he had to keep her away until he made sure that the bitch is completely dead, her and Claire's fucking witch.</p>
<p> He would send her on a mission that lasts a week at most and then she would be totally his, as he always would have been. Without thinking twice, he called Dodoria "Dodoria, bring Bulma" Frieza said</p>
<p>"Yes, my lord" he replied immediately. He watched him leave the room. He just hoped that Zarbon would return and confirm everything, already after Bulma has left the planet, he would take care of Claire and the damn earthling.</p>
<p>Apparently, the damn soldier who happened to be disguised with the body of the earthling was of low rank. He became obsessed with the pet and wanted to submerge it by force, but unfortunately, the witches did not allow him and they killed him, what a coincidence. He wishes she had killed him in the middle of sex.</p>
<p>All his thoughts left when he felt the door open, it was Bulma. "Father, you sent for me." She said, he could see that after she entered, Zarbon walked through the door. Apparently, he had already done what was ordered, she made a sign of affirmation.</p>
<p>Perfect.</p>
<p>"Well, my daughter. I called you because I need you to go on a mission to examine a planet, ” he said serenely.</p>
<p>"Another mission?" She asked. He could not help looking directly into her eyes, she should obey and pay attention to everything he says, should not question. Apparently, she realized that because she immediately apologized.</p>
<p> "Excuse me father" She leaned towards him and raising her head a little said, "What planet is that?" She asked returning to her normal position.</p>
<p>“Don't worry about where it is, the coordinates will be sent to you later. I need you to go, my daughter, it is urgent " He listened as she responded affirmatively to his order" Yes father, if you allow me right now I look for my things to cover " Bowing, she left the place.</p>
<p>When she left the room he saw Zarbon directly, he needed to hear how the mission had gone "Well, Zarbon, what did she say to you?" He took a sip from his glass of wine, the same old taste.</p>
<p>"She accepts, sir" He replied. A satisfied laugh came from Frieza's cold purple lips, she had accepted. He knew that Zarbon would make things easier and make him accept immediately, he was sure Claire was going to pay for his insolence. “Excellent work, Private Zarbon. I knew it would be nothing but bread to eat for you "</p>
<p>He took another sip from his wine glass" We will wait for Bulma to board the ship and catch the witch. " He paused "Ah, Private Dodoria. You'll be the one to play with her for a while. ”A ghoulish smile couldn't help but leave his face.</p><hr/>
<p>He passed through the corridors of the ship with his two soldiers on his side, Dodoria, and Zarbon, heading for the witches' room. Two hours ago that Bulma had gone on her mission, he would seize the moment to take the next step: Catch Claire.  He already knew that she was the one who turned the soldier into the form of the earthling, the one who hid her and ignored his orders, the damn one who wanted to see his stupid face. Now she was going to pay, he would forgive the others to learn the lesson that they should never resign their orders, never.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he was in front of the witches' dormitory, he signaled for Dodoria to open the door. Obediently accepting it and using no force, she opened the door, leaving the witches' room open and exposed for them.</p>
<p>"But who the hell would open the door like that ..." Fyare couldn't help but be surprised to find who was least expected inside her room, right in front of her.</p>
<p>Frieza.</p>
<p>"Loo ... Lord Frieza, what a surprise to find you around here" Nerves quickly flooded her, Frieza could only be here for one thing.</p>
<p> Chichi</p>
<p> She could see as both Claire and Casskra joined the scene, is just like her, petrified in his presence. “Oh, but it's good that the three of them are together. You have saved me a lot of work, I thank you for that. ” He broke the awkward silence by approaching them slowly, turned his gaze directly to Claire, went to play with her, and then paid for his insolence.</p>
<p> "Tell me, Claire, is it possible to know, exactly, what did you do with the body of the earthling?" He asked he could immediately smell the scent of fear coming out of her.</p>
<p> The game was just beginning.</p>
<p>The witches couldn't help but be surprised by Frieza's question, they were sure he had already found out and just wanted to see what they were doing. They were not going to bend. Claire quickly calmed her nerves and replied "What you asked of me my lord, I killed you in the worst possible way." She could feel how the passing seconds turned into hours, Frieza didn't mention anything; However, after a few seconds, only a mocking smile left her lips.</p>
<p> "I really am surprised by your cunning" Frieza signaled to Dodoria "A lot of truth." Moving closer to her, he slapped her and launched a ki beam into her crotch, he had enough with his cynicism. Both Casskra and Fyare tried to help her, but Dodoria and Zarbon stopped them, closing the space for her. Groans of pain came out of Claire's mouth,</p>
<p>Frieza couldn't help but advance towards them and seeing him squirm on the ground, he hit him on the leg. “Ah!” A cry of pain came from Claire.</p>
<p> "I really don't understand stupid witch, how did you think you could fool me" He pulled her by the hair and threw her to the center of the room, the others had to be witnesses that nobody should mess with him, he was the great Frieza. “Did you really think I wouldn't find out? Ha, you really are a complete idiot. ” He could see Claire spitting blood from her mouth.</p>
<p> "Is that what you've come to? To kill me? Well, do it, I'm not the slightest bit afraid ” She answered, enduring the pain that came out of her crotch. She didn't know how, but Frieza found out about her plan, if he wanted her to beg for her life it was something she wouldn't do.</p>
<p>"Kill you?" A charmingly feigned laugh echoed throughout the room. “No dear, to kill you would be to be merciful. You deserve to suffer for your insolence, nobody sees my stupid face. Now, my dear, tell me. Where is that girl? " He asked. Claire couldn't help but chuckle at her question. Frieza couldn't help raising one of his nonexistent eyebrows at her daring. "I will not tell you, I will not give you that pleasure" With that, he spat in his face. Without thinking twice, Frieza slapped her again. More blood came from her lips, staining the floor. "Oh, of course, you will dear," he paused. "Zarbon, drag her down the aisle of the ship and take her to the torture room. Make sure everyone sees it. ”He threw it vehemently at him. "I hope this serves as a lesson for the others that no one should ignore and refuse my orders, absolutely no one, "He said looking at both Fyare and Casskra. And before leaving the room she emphasized "And they better bring me the damn earthling, otherwise they will also suffer in the same way" Without waiting for answers, he left.</p><hr/>
<p>They couldn't believe it. They were desperate, distraught, worried. Frieza had discovered her plan, she didn't know how, but he did. She knew from the beginning that it would be a bad idea, even Casskra told her it was a silly thing to do, but as always Claire was very stubborn. She could feel Casskra get up abruptly and head to the bathroom abruptly, neither of them feeling well.</p>
<p>For her part, Casskra decided to go to the bathroom and wash her face. It was a bit stressful this, yes, but nothing to make a fuss about. She was sure that all this would soon pass and everything would calm down. She told herself that, but simply with what she felt she couldn't, she knew she shouldn't care about Claire, but she just couldn't. A lot of things had happened together, but that didn't say she should put her well-being aside. She herself was always first, not her companions. It shouldn't worry you at all. What she had done was thinking about her, about her future. She knew that until she died she was going to spend her life here and if at least she was going to die here she would take care of doing it in the best way, with a dignified life. She was like that, her individualism was, above all. She was his first choice.</p>
<p>She roughly washed her face again, guilt gnawing at her. It ran through all her veins like the venom of the snakes themselves, making her believe how selfish she was.</p>
<p> She could not.</p>
<p>She couldn't blame herself for helping Frieza</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys! Well, it was a little difficult for me to write this chapter, not of the plot, for the time. This month I'm going to be so busy, but that's no excuse. I have to update the chapters for u.<br/>In chapter eleven Milk will meet Goku! Aww, a little moment of Gochi. <br/>Moreover, remember that Bulma is going to stay a week on the planet? Yup! Goku, Milk, Vegeta, and her will stayed on that planet. There will be Vegebul moments! Can't wait for it.</p>
<p>On the other hand, I invite you to read "Sexual Whim". It's a Vegebul one-shot, for the moment it's a one-shot. The plot´s about that Vegeta is chained by Bulma in a mission, ordered by Frieza, to get something that Frieza told him to bring. In that mission, he is chained by Bulma, who will set him free if he fulfills her a whim.  Will Vegeta accepts? Who knows and maybe she would the piece to become him to the legendary.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi guys! It has been like a year since I haven't post a new chapter, I excuse me for that. <br/>Hope u like this chapter, promise the next chapter won't make wait so long.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trying to concentrate as hard as she could, she clasped her hands around the little "gnaw", for the moment, trying to return her to her usual form.</p>
<p>According to the witches had told her, it required a very good concentration and mental balance, she needed to be in a calm and quiet place to be able to perform the trick correctly.</p>
<p>If only she stopped thinking about other things ...</p>
<p>She had to concentrate, get Chichi back to normal and tell her what she already had planned with her; this would be their last interaction.</p>
<p>Feeling like energy was forming around Chichi, with the passing of the seconds, she increased her strength and with her right hand she began to move it in circles in front of Chichi, now she played the final step: say the phrase.</p>
<p>Moving away from her a little and getting up, still with her hand outstretched, she said the phrase "Normelitus cameius vulbetet" And in a few seconds Chichi returned to normality.</p>
<p>It was like a plop, in the blink of an eye, the little mouse had turned into the usual beautiful young black-haired woman, appearing boldly before her eyes and colliding with her gaze.</p>
<p>"Bulma!" Unable to bear the emotion anymore, Chichi hugged her, finally, she returned to her usual form, away from that horrible place full of excited men, away from a damn lizard looking to kill her "You don't know how scared she was" Her eyes started to get wet “All these days were like eternal torture for me. I thought I would stay like a rat forever. ” A few tears began to flow from her as she wrapped her arms around Bulma's waist.</p>
<p>Bulma felt strange, but she accepted her hug, at that moment she needed hugs from a partner or friend as Chichi called her, she had been worried about her; she would allow herself this moment "Chichi, it's all over" She separated from her, looking directly into her eyes. Chichi gave her a friendly smile, Bulma couldn't help but give herself a "By the way, I have to tell you something important" She separated from her "I met your dear Goku ..."</p>
<p>Chichi could swear that her eyes got so wide that they looked like two planets "Did you meet ... with ... my Goku?" Bulma nodded at her question “YES! AND AHO!" Unable to bear the happiness anymore, she embraced Bulma effusively and jumped with her “Thank you! Thank you! What did he say?! How is it going?! Was he alone or with the grumpy Vegeta ?! " Chichi asked euphorically</p>
<p>Bulma felt like Chichi was overwhelming her, she didn't know she was going to react like that. She honestly didn't like this… “Enough! Let go of me Chichi! " Bulma ordered. Chichi couldn't help but be surprised at this, she wasn't expecting such a radical change of mood from Bulma.</p>
<p>"But ... Bulma" She released her.</p>
<p>“I didn't go there to socialize, I'm not interested. I came across them by chance, apparently, they were looking for you on all the planets and they fell into one belonging to my father's "She explained" I agreed to communicate with them so they know how you were doing, I built them a Communicator” She took the device out of h pocket" I will communicate with the grumpy flame-haired boy and tell them that you are with me, I will give him the coordinate of the planet where we are going, you will meet them and we will never meet again "</p>
<p>"What?" Chichi couldn't help but be more surprised, wouldn't they meet again? But why, what had he done to make her react like that, why was she saying that "Bulma, what are you saying?"</p>
<p>"What you heard, we will go to the planet, we will meet your Goku and we will not see each other again." She tried to sound as nonchalant as possible “And you better start calling me Sapphire, not Bulma anymore. You have suffered more damage here than anywhere else "</p>
<p>"But ... Bulma" Chichi tried to speak</p>
<p>"Sapphire!" Shouted Bulma "You are going to call me Sapphire, I find out that you call me in another way or tell something to your beloved Goku and his friend the grumpy Vegeta, I'm going to kill you" She threatened "It's better for you, it was a traumatic experience and it will be you better not remember it, apart it is good for both you and me "</p>
<p>Bulma knew that every word that came out of her mouth to Chichi was hurting but the truth was she was doing it for her own good, during all this time they were together she cared for her and liked their friendship, she never had a company like hers But when they told her that she had died, honestly, the emotion that she felt did not like it at all, it made her feel weak and that was not good.</p>
<p>Sometimes it is better to let things go and never hear from them again.</p>
<p>Chichi wanted to cry, hearing all these cruel words from Bulma hurt her ... and a lot, and it is that during all this time, she finally felt that she had a real friend, she knew new things, she felt a special bond with her, a very different one. the couple ... and hearing that she said that, it hurt a lot.</p>
<p>"Soon you'll thank me." Grabbing the telecom and pressing the button, she decided to communicate with Vegeta.</p>
<p>
  <em>Poor Chichi, Bulma, are you seriously letting her go? </em>
</p>
<p>She was doing it for her sake, she knew deep down that continuing to have her with her was more dangerous. She was not stupid, she suspected her father perfectly, now with a cold mind she could relate things correctly. Her father wanted to get rid of Chichi, and keeping her with her would only cause her death.</p>
<p>She didn't want what happened to the others to happen to her, so she would call Vegeta and take them with them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Vegeta ...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He kisses really good, right, Bulma?</em>
</p>
<p>Seriously, right now you have to think that?</p>
<p>
  <em>Come on, Bulma. Do not deny it.</em>
</p>
<p>Damn, she had to get those thoughts out of her head, she wasn't interested in that man, she didn't like him. She didn't even want to hear his voice, she would just call him to let him know that she was going with Chichi and that if they wanted to rescue her they should go to the given coordinates, just that.</p>
<p>She was not interested.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't lie to yourself, Bulma ...</em>
</p>
<p>Enough! Goodbye consciousness.</p>
<p>Without waiting any longer, she waited for him to answer</p>
<hr/>
<p>Drops of blood fell from her mouth, sparking and crushing the red metallic floor, the pain he felt was horrible.</p>
<p>She couldn't even see well, her whole body felt sore, she didn't have the strength to move ... everything hurt.</p>
<p>Her magic and energy were restricted by a ki collecting necklace; her arms and legs were tied by metal chains that transmitted electric shocks, both separated in different directions; her body was raised by the chains that supported her; They not only left marks on her but also wounds that she was very sure would not be healed with magic.</p>
<p>Without a doubt one of the worst torture you could experience</p>
<p>"You better talk about a damn time, Claire." Frieza's voice echoed throughout the darkroom, his footsteps sounding like a perfect complement to a horror movie, himself being the perfect antagonist. "You have refused to give a single word during these two days, are you really going to be so stubborn not to say a word?" He asked again, approaching until he was in front of her.</p>
<p>In truth, she did not understand how at first she could have thought that she would be faithful to this demon, he was a being without a heart ... ruthless ... bloodthirsty ... 17 years ago she was simply grateful that he had freed her from those bars, for that decided to help him, she thought it wouldn't be difficult at all. They never committed acts of slaughter… nothing, it was just raising Bulma and training her… just that.</p>
<p>But She never imagines that this would await them.</p>
<p>"You will not say anything?" Frieza brought his face closer, waited a few seconds; but no words came out of Claire's mouth. "Good ..." Tiring of her and feeling his impatience grow as the minutes passed, he signaled to Dodoria and Zarbon to continue with the torture "Then my dear, keep screaming"</p>
<p>Another scream of pain and suffering came out of Claire's mouth again, she felt perfect how the electric pains ran through her entire body, from the tips of her limbs to her central organ, it was agonizing.</p>
<p>Everything went on for 10 painful minutes.</p>
<p>When the torture stopped, already bored, Frieza decided to go to his flying chair and have some red wine, while in passing he appreciated the scene in front of him. However, the moment he turned around and started toward his chair, he felt a slight laugh from behind him.</p>
<p>She couldn't help it ...</p>
<p>Claire knew she was toying with her life by giving off such a laugh, but she didn't care. If she was going to die she would at least mock Frieza's ignorance "You really think you have everything under control, right?" She decided to raise her gaze and face him "Do you think that Bulma will obey you and be submissive in ignorance for her whole life?"</p>
<p>Claire laughed shamelessly, causing a deep discomfort in Frieza "You are an idiot if you think that really Bulma will be your puppet for life" Frieza looked at her suspiciously, attentive to all her words "You are simply afraid ... Fear that Bulma will discover the dark You're really hiding from her… because you know perfectly well that she will be the winner and you… a huge fucking loser… ”Claire snapped furiously</p>
<p>Approaching her slowly, Frieza decided to speak “I couldn't expect less from you, Claire. You have guts… something that your other comrades and my soldiers, unfortunately, lack ”He looked at her directly“ I, the great Freeza, am not afraid of a brat like Bulma. She… has an innate, exorbitant power; However, even if I spent years training, never ... Never! It will surpass me. However, it is that power that not even my strongest soldiers possess, and that character so unique to her that makes her perfect to continue my legacy. Everything was going well ... perfect! Until that bitch came and had to distract her… ”Moving closer to her, he continued“ And you and your stupid companions did nothing but interfere with my plan! So you better talk about the damn time ... Claire, Where the fuck is that earthling? " He asked burying her black, sharp nails into Claire's arms.</p>
<p>"You really ... you think that everything is under your control, right?" She answered holding back the pain of his nails overcoming her skin "Ha, ha, ha" A sarcastic laugh came out of her "Well, let me tell you that not everything goes to what you have planned ... Do you want to know where the earthling is? ... Well, let me tell you that nothing more and nothing less than with your beloved and adored BULMA… .What? Did you think the story of what had died was going to be believed? "</p>
<p>Another laugh from Claire flooded across the room as she saw Frieza's confused face.</p>
<p>"Bulma is not stupid ... she would never allow someone like Chichi to be taken from her, she deserves love!"</p>
<p>“Love is a word you should never hear! "Never!" Frieza interrupted her, digging his claws into her skin and roughly touching her face “Now… Tell me! Where is that bitch ?! " Frieza yelled</p>
<p>"Are you so distraught to find out?" A sly smile came from her lips "Ha ... Well then ... She's nothing more and nothing less than with Bulma ... Most likely Bulma is releasing her ..." Claire's smile grew bigger when she saw the angry face of Frieza “That was what you wanted to hear, right, Frieza? The Earthling you despise so much is with Bulma! "</p>
<p>Frieza could swear that at that moment he would kill Claire, the anger, the fury that he felt at that moment ate him inside, burned him ...</p>
<p>He knew deep down that damn witch wasn't lying, Bulma had taken the earthling… she had tricked him! And that's something that would never happen ... not hers.</p>
<p>What she had done was an act of charity, of solidarity! She was feeling those emotions called darling ... and that is something he would never allow. Never! That bitch on Earth was saved from ... just this once would he let her live; however, Bulma would not just walk away… she deserved to be punished and she knew the best way to do it.</p>
<p>Of course, he knew…</p>
<p>An evil smile left her lips, now Claire was the one who freaked out.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He couldn't stop thinking about her… her voice… her beauty… her lips…</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn!</em>
</p>
<p>As much as two days have passed since she left, he could not detach himself from the communicator because deep down he knew that he was waiting for her call, he hoped that the voice that came out washers.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh boy…, you look like a madman obsessed</em>
</p>
<p>This was not the behavior worthy of a Saiyan, much less the behavior of a prince of the Saiyans, he had to control his hormones, his impulses ... He did not know what the hell he had been thinking about kissing her directly without thinking about the consequences ... he never He got carried away like that out of nowhere, never ...</p>
<p>Even when he tried to stop thinking about her, training, Kakaroto would come and tell him if he had called him ¡That bastard! These two days that he had been with him were more than infuriating, every time he had not stopped talking about his harpy, he had been pressing him to call Sapphire and tell him if he had already found his harpy ...</p>
<p>
  <em>Hmp… he was an idiot.</em>
</p>
<p>Returning to his concentration training, he closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to win the battle against him and defend himself against the imaginary enemy.</p>
<p>However, the voice of a beautiful woman distracted him from his training.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey, you idiot… are you there?"</em>
</p>
<p>His eyes widened when he heard that voice, he shook his head sharply, he was sure delirious. Closing his eyes again and concentrating again, he went back to his training.</p>
<p>"Hey! I'm talking to you, you idiot! Answers!</p>
<p>Indeed, it was the woman.</p>
<p>Mentally cursing himself and being forced to finish his mental training, he got up, went to the comlink, and pressed the button.</p>
<p>He swallowed hard, damn why he felt like this ...</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck it! I am the prince of the Saiyans and a woman is not going to make me like that.</em>
</p>
<p>"What do you want woman" He replied</p>
<p>
  <em>“What do I want, you idiot. I'm the one who built this communicator and I can communicate whenever I want ”Bulma replied with a bit of annoyance“ However, that's not why I called. ” She took a look at Chichi "It's to tell you that I'm with Chichi and I need you to go to the coordinates that I'll send you to pick her up"</em>
</p>
<p>Vegeta was going to answer; However, Goku was just passing by and heard everything he said. Chichi was with Zafiro! His Chichi was safe and he could talk to her with a simple communicator! Without waiting any more seconds, he immediately went to Vegeta and spoke</p>
<p>"Sapphire! Are you with Chichi? " Goku asked, teasing Vegeta a bit.</p>
<p>
  <em>Chichi couldn't help but get excited at hearing his voice “Amm, yes Goku. I'm with her, I just called the idiot of your partner to tell him "She sighed" I will send you the coordinates of the planet where I am going so that you can go too, we will have to meet no later than one day "She explained</em>
</p>
<p>“Excellent, Sapphire! Thank you very much, I really appreciate it ”Goku thanked him. Vegeta couldn't help but feel annoyed, HE was supposed to be talking to the woman, not Kakarto… That bug! Always getting in the way where he shouldn't. “By the way, Sapphire, would you mind passing me over to Chichi? I'd like to talk to her, hehe .. "Goku asked scratching his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no </em>
</p>
<p>For Vegeta this couldn't get worse, Kakaroto was going to talk to his harpy, that was the most horrible thing he could witness. He would definitely have to go before he heard all the kitsch from these fools.</p>
<p>"Emmm, yes Goku" Bulma heard Chichi's enthusiasm "But let me send you the coordinates and I'll pass it on to you" Marking the coordinates on the communicator, she sent "That's it" Passing the communicator to Chichi, they started talking.</p>
<p>Both Bulma and Vegeta hoped they wouldn't talk all day because they were sure they didn't know what they would do.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It had been two days, two days since they took Claire… and they are most likely torturing her… making her feel dying in her own misery, unable to use any power.</p>
<p>These days, since they took her away, she couldn't rest well, no. Her mind created thousands of alternate scenarios where they had as the protagonist a dead Claire and with blood expectant of such a bloody act, no one could be saved from the clutches of Freeza, everyone who fell before his hands was bled by his most vile tortures.</p>
<p>She couldn't even help her because she knew that at the slightest sign of help they let her know, they would share the same fate as Claire ... she still didn't know if she had died or was still alive, but what she most wanted ... is for her to stay alive.</p>
<p>Her thoughts faded as she saw Casskra enter the bathroom for the umpteenth time, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Since Frieza came and took Claire, Casskra had been acting very strange, nervous ... expectant ... anguished ... Casskra was never like that, she was a cold woman on the outside (although with feelings on the inside), meticulous, voracious, audacious .... however, the woman who had been watching for these 72 hours was a totally different, unrecognizable.</p>
<p>Something was wrong with Casskra.</p>
<p>She couldn't help looking at her suspiciously when she felt the bathroom and go back to her room, did she feel so bad for Claire? It's not that she doesn't feel bad, she did; but seeing Casskra show her emotions was not very common to see ... it was something unusual.</p>
<p>Seeing Casskra that way was only due to two things: spite or mistake.</p>
<p>Now, if she analyzed things well it was very unlikely that she is like this out of spite, that she knows Casskra did not have any kind of relationship with anyone, or at least she knew about that, the last time she saw her like this was when ... well, it wasn't good to remember the topic.</p>
<p>And by mistake… the only time Casskra collapsed, was when they were locked up and banished, she regretted having trusted Ox, but from there no longer.</p>
<p>Now ... why would she be like this? She ruled out her spite immediately, since they shared her stay in Frieza's ship she was very upright and frivolous with men. That meant there was only one other option left: Error. But… wrong to what?</p>
<p>Was she regretting something? Had she made a mistake? Casskra had been like this since Claire was taken away, which is supposed to be the mistake she may have made happened the same day she was taken away.</p>
<p>Had Casskra made a mistake toward Claire?</p>
<p>No one, absolutely no one but the three of them (and Bulma) knew where Chichi was and where she would go in the next few hours and how they managed to keep Frieza from realizing that she would have died… Only the three of them.</p>
<p>Claire hadn't said it, that was taken for granted ... Neither did she ... that just said that Casskra could have told her ...</p>
<p>Her heart was pounding at the thought of the last option and what her reasoning was telling her, it couldn't be true, it had to be a lie.</p>
<p>And now that she thought about it, it seemed clearer, her indifference to them 3 days ago, her arrogant attitude towards Chichi ... and Frieza's Machiavellian and confident smile when he discovered the truth, only confirmed her suspicions.</p>
<p>Casskra had betrayed them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys.<br/>It's my first time writing a fanfic like this. Also, my first time being in AO3. I have written fanfics but not on this page. So all reviews are welcome.<br/>Well, I have had lots of ideas about Vegeta and Bulma(They are my favorite couple and  I seriously love that ship!) in AU because every time I hear a song my mind starts creating a whole alternative world with that ship<br/>Hope you enjoy this little chapter As I said all reviews are welcome.<br/>Thank u &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>